Expect the Unexpected
by LawlietLover93
Summary: Two best friends, two sides of a coin found themselves in front of Bilbo Baggins's house, with no idea how they got there. They quickly found themselves in The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, facing many dangers, and hilarious situations. ThorinxOC, KilixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for "The Hobbit". I've been obsessed with the movie, book, and many fan-fictions in the past three weeks for some weird reasons. Constructive criticism is recommended and needed, my apology for the spelling and grammar mistakes you might encountered while reading this chapter. **

**If you're familiar with " A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R.R. Martin, you will notice the name I gave my OCs. Margaery and Allyria are beautiful names that stuck in my head when I started reading the series. **

**Thank you and happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own " The Hobbit" or any Tolkien's works, only my OCs. **

* * *

**Margaery **

She looked up from her book and saw that the sky has begun to light up, the sun was rising, signaling a new day, a new beginning. She glanced down to her watch, five thirty was the time, thirty minutes until the plane take off, and Allyria was nowhere to be seen. She debated whether to get on the plane and waited for her best friend there or sit here until the last minute. She was too busy with her internal debate to notice a figure sitting down. She was brought back to Earth when the figure, whose seat was next to her, let out a low cough.

" It's about time you show up." She said and turned her attention to the figure, thinking it was Allyria, but she was wrong. Instead it was an old man, in a gray suit, brown tie, with a cane on his lap.

" I'm sorry. I was expecting someone else." She apologized with a sweet smile. The man looked up and smiled at her. He was definitely old, with wrinkles around his eyes, and a long gray beard to match. His face reminded her of her own grandfather's, kind, and comely in a vintage, antique way.

" It's all right, my dear. We all make simple mistakes from time to time." _Even his voice sounds like Grandfather_, thought Margaery. She gave him her signature smile, and shifted back to her book. 'The Hobbit' had been her favorite book for as long as she can remember. The tale of Erebor and Smaug the Terrible had been her bedtime story ever since Mother read it to her during a summer storm all those years ago. Thorin and the Company had been the best part of the story; all the dangerous stuff Bilbo and the gang went through during their quest exited her to no end. The ending was bittersweet to her, the deaths of Thorin, Kili and Fili angered her when she was a child but...

" 'The Hobbit' is a good book, my dear." Again the old man brought her back to reality. She smiled at the compliment.

" It's my favorite book. I read it once a year."

" The ending is a bit unexpected."

" Tell me about it. All those hard works and nothing!" She complained

" Erebor was reclaimed. It's far from nothing, my dear." The old man's spoke gently.

" I know that, but Thorin, Kili and Fili died for naught!" She argued passionately " Dain inherited the throne yet he gave them no support when he learned of the quest!"

" He did, however, sent his aide in the Battle of the Five Armies"

" Sometime I dislike Tolkien for his blood thirst. Why not the other dwarves? Why Thorin? Why Kili and Fili?" Her passion for the book exploded then. It has been so long since she talked about

'The Hobbit' and it was not worth the wait.

" If only we could change it." The old man said with a smile.

" If only." Margaery sighed. _Why am I getting worked up over some fictional characters? _

" If you can, will you be willing to go on the quest?" The old man spoke

" To change the fate of those three beloved characters? Heck yeah." She said without a second thought.

" Interesting." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

" But I can't do it alone." She said, " Hypothetically and realistically speaking, I would need help during the journey."

" What kind of help?"

" Every time, Allyria and I go camping. I'm the one in charge of geographic locations, poisonous plants, and water sources. Everything else is Allyria's"

" Allyria is your?" The man asked.

" My best friend." Margaery answered with a smile. Allyria and her were of the same age, with Allyria six months older. She was everything Margaery dreamt to be, beautiful, smart, and athletic, with a strong sense of will. Whereas Margaery was sweet, naive, and easily scared of people, Allyria was strong, brave, and not easily scared of people. They were the two sides of a coin, yet they became the best of friends despite their opposite personas.

" So you would go on this quest, if only you have your best friend?" The old man asked with sincerity.

" Yes, I would not be going anywhere without my girl next to me." She answered bluntly, and the old man let out a smile.

_**Attention, Flight 576 is ready to board. Passengers going to London, England, your flight is ready to board.**_

" I'm afraid that's me. It was wonderful meeting you, Miss?" He stood up, tall and proud.

" Margaery. Margaery Preston." She stood up and bid him farewell. " Have a safe flight"

" I wish the same for you, dear Margaery." With that he left her. She looked at the watch, and realized that in fifteen minutes, the gate would close. She quickly gathered her oversized black satchel and got on the place. Finding her seat was easy, 3A was not a hard seat to find judging she was flying first class. After settling down and secured her seatbelt, Margaery resumed her book. It wasn't long until, the seat next to her was taken. This time, Margaery let out a smile, knowing who it was. A clear, smooth voice spoke up and she knew that she got it right this time.

" So instead of sailing to the Hamptons, you want us to fly there?"

" That's what you and I are here for." Margaery put the book down and turned to her best friend. With wavy jet-black hair, bright emerald green eyes, full lips, and high cheekbones, Allyria Parker could be any man's greatest dream. Even Margaery, who was ever the beautiful daughter of James Preston, felt inadequate and common when sitting next to her best friend of twenty years.

" I had consider not showing up."

" But you couldn't bear the thought of your best friend's suffering if she was going to the wedding alone." She said in her sweet voice.

" It was along the line of my cousin's abrupt wedding announcement, but that too" Allyria quipped back, and she pretended to be offended.

" How evil of you!"

" It is my job after all, to be evil." She replied with that clear voice of hers. Margaery let out a small laugh before embraced Allyria.

" I've missed you. What took you so long? I waited until the last minutes!" She asked.

" A few bumps showed up at work."

" Who work at 5 in the morning?"

" The one who works for the government." Allyria said casually and took out a bottle of sleeping pills.

" It's a two hours flight. Surely you don't need it." Margaery raised her concern. She knew that Allyria hated flying, yet she couldn't afford to go with the sailing to the Hamptons plan. The plan would take them at least a week to get to the Hamptons, and there was no way that they could be there for the wedding.

" Relax would you. I haven't had a proper sleep for the past three days. Besides, these pills are light, I'll be up before we touch down to New York." Allyria answered and quickly swallowed the sleeping pills.

" And if you don't?" She asked

" Then you get the lovely task of carrying me out of this plane." Allyria flashed her a smile. Margaery smiled back and the conversation ended there. It wasn't long before Allyria fell into oblivion, and Margaery resumed her reading. Thirty minutes after the plant took off, she finally succumbed to sleep, having woken at three in the morning to get to the airport.

Margaery was woken up when the plane began to shake violently, from side to side, up and down. In panic, she tried to rouse Allyria, who was deep asleep. Her efforts were in vain after five minutes, the shaking worsened and the next thing she knew, the captain turned on the emergency light. Chaos followed after, with people screaming and yelling, her hands began to shake, and her eyes, tears. _I'm going to die. Ally is going to die. What is happening? What should I do? _Panicking, she stood up and opened the overhead compartment, and quickly took out her satchel and Allyria's bag. She strapped the bag onto Allyria, who was still asleep, and tightened her hold on her satchel. With that she sat down, put on her seatbelt, and hold on to Allyria's hand. It wasn't long before the plane lost its light, and darkness took over.

A man's voice woke her up, pulling her out of the dark abyss. She forced her eyes to open; she squinted under the bright light. _Where am I? Heaven, perhaps? It's only make sense if I'm in it._ It wasn't until someone nudged her gently that she realized that she was not dead, but very much alive.

" Are you all right?" There was confusion in his tone.

" Where am I?" She muttered while trying to sit up.

" You're in the Shire. Hobbiton, to be exact. Are you hurt?" She looked up and almost jumped, if not her knees, which were jelly like at this point. _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! IT'S FREAKING BILBO BAGGINS. WHY IS HE HERE? THIS IS DEFINITELY HEAVEN. __**MY**__ HEAVEN!_

" I'm fine. Are you?" She asked, losing all of her senses at the shock. Bilbo smiled and shook his head.

" I'm perfectly all right. Are you sure you're not hurt?" There was genuine concern in his eyes.

" Positive. I hit the ground hard, but no cuts as far as I can feel." She smiled brightly and with Bilbo's help, got up from the ground. Margaery took a moment to look at her surrounding only to realize that she really was in the Shire, and she was standing in front of Bilbo Baggins, on his front porch at Bag End. It was truly beautiful, almost indescribable. The film didn't do it justice, and obviously, the book. Clear blue sky, beautiful green landscapes, and _GREEN? GREEN?! OH MY GOD. ALLYRIA! _

" Where's Allyria?" She asked, panic rising in her throat. She turned to look for Bilbo, but he was out of her sight, until she looked down. Bilbo was kneeling down, trying to rouse another body, laying on the other side of the porch with a brown Louis Vuitton keepall bag strapped to her body, was Allyria.

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**PS: The 'Review' button is below :) **

**LawlietLover93**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back the second chapter of "Expect the Unexpected." I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first one. **

**I want to thank Fangirlatyourservice, Seasammy13, and annabella520 for following the story. I appreciated it very much. **

**Have fun reading this chapter, and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Hobbit" **

* * *

**Margaery **

It took Margaery and Bilbo an hour to finally put Allyria into a bed. Despite her best efforts to rouse her unconscious friend, the sleeping pills were stronger than she expected it to be. _Two hours my ass, _Margaery thought as she put a damped cloth on her friend's forehead. She remained still for a minute, lost in her own thoughts, her mind trying their best to gather any clues or reasons why they were transported to Bag End, the home of Bilbo Baggins. A knock on the door brought her back, she smiled as Bilbo entered, with a glass of water in his hand.

" Any luck so far?" Bilbo asked and gave her the glass. She took it graciously and drank it quickly.

" Nope. It's already been four hours since we laid her down, and I'm getting anxious." Margaery replied, biting her nail.

" Maybe she fell hard. You're welcome to stay. My home is at your service and your families." He offered with a kind smile and for that Margaery was grateful.

" I owe you one, Bilbo." She smiled and he returned her smile with a bow

" Would you like to have dinner? It's been a long day for you surely." He asked

" I supposed it won't hurt leaving her here for a few minutes." Margaery stood up and looked at her friend, whose steady breathing reassured her that she was alive and whole. With one last glance, she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Dinner with Bilbo was pleasant, and comfortable. He was kind and charming, with a good wit around him. They shared some jokes as they prepared for dinner, trouts and potatoes, as they were about to sit down, a loud knock was heard, and Bilbo excused himself to open the door. Margaery sat there, waiting for him to return so that they can eat together. _A gracious host must have a respectful guest, _Margaery thought as she heard footsteps coming, heavy footsteps, definitely not Bilbo's. A heavily armored dwarf appeared in the hallway; he looked at her for a second, before bowed down.

" Dwalin. At your service, m'lady" his voice was rough and strong. A warrior's voice. Margaery stood up and offered him a place to seat. He took Bilbo's spot and dinner. She sat there silently as Dwalin ate. Bilbo took a seat in the far corner; confusion can be seen in his eyes. Margaery sent him a small smile and offered him her plate instead.

" You can have my dinner, Bilbo. I'm not that hungry."

" Oh no. It's fine. I can eat the biscuits. You must eat to regain your strength." Bilbo declined with a thin smile. Dwalin looked at Bilbo and her, drawing up some possible relationship between the two.

" I didn't know you have a wife, Master Baggins." His statement shocked the two, who looked at him and then at each other, before let out a hearty laugh.

" I'm not his wife, sir. I'm simply his guest for tonight." Margaery explained while trying to contain her laugh.

" What _kind_ of guest?" Dwalin asked, curiosity and accusation in his voice. Margaery's eyes widened at his question but a knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Bilbo ran for the door, and Dwalin followed him shortly after, leaving Margaery alone to her thought. _If this really is Bag End, then I am in 'The Hobbit' and the events are unfolding before my eyes. I should bring more chairs to the dining room then,_ Margaery thought and quickly put herself to work. She took out more plates, spoons, forks, and knives. _Our dinner won't suffice all thirteen dwarves. _

" I didn't know Master Bilbo is married." A voice spoke up and she turned around, seeing Balin and Dwalin.

" I'm not married to Bilbo nor I am in a relationship with him. I am simply his guest" _which is more than I can say to you guys,_ Margaery stated, and gave Dwalin a sharp look. Balin smiled at her answer.

" Well, then my dear, you are a sight to behold. There is still hope for us then." She let out a hearty laugh at his comment. His eyes twinkled like the stars above. It wasn't long before Fili and Kili joined them. Margaery was having difficulties taking out the plates, she almost slipped the stack, but a pair of hands steadied them and took it away from her. Her hands were relieved of the heavy weight. She looked up, and warm brown eyes met cool sapphire's. She was unsure of what to say until Fili stepped in and introduced himself.

" You must be Mrs. Boggins." _Again with the married thing! Can't they see that I'm human! Half-wits shorty! _

" Fili and Kili at your service." They bowed and looked up with a smile.

" Margaery Preston, at yours." She replied with a curt nod.

" Preston?" Fili asked with confusion. " Aren't you married to Master Boggins?"

" It's _Baggins_, and for the third time, NO. I'M NOT HIS WIFE!" She answered loudly for the house to hear. A knock was heard again, she could hear Bilbo's muttering about the number of dwarves in his house, but despite his effort, more dwarves joined the dining table. They emptied Bilbo's food storage and sabotaged the restroom while they were at it as well. _This is going to be one lousy dinner. Poor Bilbo, maybe I should rescue him and talk some senses into the dwarves when it comes to table manners. _Her mother taught her how to behave and act in front of guests when she turned six, but these dwarves? Their mother never even bothered.

Margaery was leaning against the wall, when she saw a quick flash of gray and a familiar voice. _Where have I heard it?_

" There you are my dear. It appears you are very good at hiding yourself." _THE OLD MAN AT THE AIRPORT! _Margaery turned around and saw Gandalf, his staff put away, and in its place, a tobacco pipe.

" YOU!" She pointed her finger at him, her mouth was half open, her eyes widened in shock. Gandalf seemed to read her mind, before bent down and whispered in her ears.

" We best talk in a quieter place. Come." He led her to the living room, the dwarves were too busy feasting and drinking to notice their disappearance.

" What is the meaning of this?" She wasted to time to question Gandalf and his motives.

" You told me that if you can, you wish to change the story's ending. I gave you a chance." He explained calmly, eyes in the fire.

" I said no such thing! What I said was that if I _can_, I will join the quest and see if I can _fix_ the ending, not change it." She hissed at him, trying to maintain her cool exterior. _How can Allyria do this all the time? Well, she's practically immune to human emotions. _

" I gave you a chance my dear, but you must take it on your own free will." Gandalf replied

" And if I refused?"

" The ending will be the same, and you will be able to go back home."

" How long will it take you to make the necessary spell?" Margaery asked.

" I'm afraid a night won't do. You will have to wait until I get back."

" Only God knows how long that will take." She muttered in defeat. _What am I afraid of? I have Allyria with me, and those dwarves can learn some table manners while I'm at it too. This opportunity is too good to refuse, but what if we won't make it until the end? What if the goblins eat Allyria or me for that matter? Oh, screw reasonings. I'm in._

" I'll do it. I'll join the Company." She said and Gandalf smiled.

" Wonderful my dear."

" What is my job then?" She whispered.

" You are the Company's advisor. You must advise them when the time is right, and change the _dire_ moments." He answered in a hushed tone.

" Understood." She nodded and looked at the fire, its beautiful golden flames dancing.

" Where is your friend?" Gandalf asked after a moment of silence.

" Who?" She looked up, momentarily forgot about her best friend, who was asleep in one of the bedrooms at the end of the hall.

" Allyria? The one that you will join unless she's in it?"

" She's asleep right now. She fell hard you know, plus she took sleeping pills, so who knows when she will wake up. I should probably check on her." Margaery answered, silently scolded herself for forgetting her best friend. She and Gandalf walked back the dining room, but a strong pair of arms grabbed her by the shoulder before she attempted to go and check on Allyria.

" EVERYONE! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MISS MARGAERY PRESTON." Kili's loud voice was heard and all the dwarves stopped eating and looked up. Their eyes widened in surprise, some eyes sparked with confusion, while others smiled at her.

" Hell...hello. I'm Margaery, at your service." She bowed her head graciously, and gave them a bright sweet smile. Out of the corner of her eyes, she swore she saw some redness taking over the dwarves' face. Slowly one by one, they would introduce themselves to her. Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur. She knew all of their names, of course, but a little acting couldn't hurt. After their introduction, the dwarves began to clean up and "Blunt the Knives" was in the air. She finally caught sight of Bilbo when the song ended and a loud knock was head in the air, three times.

" He's here." Gandalf said and stood up. The rest of the dwarves followed, along with Bilbo. Margaery hoped that with this distraction, she could go and check on Allyria, but she was wrong, Kili grabbed her by the shoulder and took her with him, wanting to introduce her to his beloved uncle, the famous Thorin Oakenshield. She leaned against the wall, using Kili and Fili to concealed her, hopefully.

" Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf took the liberty of introducing Bilbo to the famous dwarf. She memorized the entire conversation without listening to them. Watching a movie a hundred times did that to you, and Margaery was no exception. She was content to be in the back until she heard Gandalf spoke her name. The spotlight was on her again, this time she wished she can be as brave as Allyria.

" Allow me to introduce you to our fourteen member of the Company, Margaery Preston." What followed were gasps and irritated voices of Dwalin and Gloin.

" We cannot have a woman with us. She won't last the journey." Balin was the first one to speak. Thorin Oakenshield was looking at her with his eyes, judging her every moves. _If Ally was here, she would have beat the living out of you, you arrogant prick._ Still, she tried her best to remain strong and unaffected by the harsh and sexist whispers around her, even Kili's smile dropped at the mention of her name as the fourteen member of the Company. _I can only imagine their reaction when Allyria awake. She knows how to make an entrance and will beat the living out of you if you dared insult me in front of her. _

" What is Miss Preston's job_ if_ she were to join the company?" Thorin asked after inspecting her.

" She is to be our advisor. The quest will be successful if we take her advice." Gandalf gave her a reassuring smile.

" I thought that was your job, Gandalf?" Thorin asked cooly.

" I'm a man of many talents, but predicting the future is not one of them." Gandalf replied. Margaery smirked at this. _Talented enough to transported me and Allyria here, but not good enough to change the stubbornness of the dwarves, eh?_

" Very well. Miss Preston is to be our advisor, but she is responsible for her fate. Just because she is a woman does not mean we have to protect her at all time. If she fall behind, she is left behind." Thorin said after a moment of consideration, his voice cold and full of prejudice. _Allyria needs to wake up and beat the shit out of this prick. So much for the dwarves' protectiveness when it comes to women. _

" Very good. Come, you must be hungry." Gandalf cleared his throat and dispelled the tension in the air. The dwarves followed into the dinning room, where Thorin began eating his supper or what was left of the savaged feast. Margaery tried in vain to go and check on Allyria, but Kili and Fili grabbed her by the arms, and dragged her into the dinning room with them. They sat her down, Fili on her right and Kili on her left. _There is no way I can get out of this room...Unless, I walk on the table like Fili did before, but where are my manners? A lady must act her part and wait for the right moment to strike. _

Margaery concentrated on her thoughts, while the dwarves argued about Erebor and its danger. Poor Bilbo was handed the contract, and began to question whether going on this quest was the right thing to do. Bofur didn't help either, scaring the crap out of Bilbo with his description of Smaug. It wasn't long until Bilbo fainted, and Gandalf and Bofur quickly went to his aide. What followed was quick and unexpected and Margaery didn't know about it until it happened. The sound of the dwarves standing up and unsheathing their swords brought her back to reality. All, except her stood up, with weapons in their hand, the situation made no sense, until she heard a voice. Clear, loud, and full of threats. _I know that voice._

" Come any closer and I will slit his throat" _Full of venom and threats. There's only one person who have yet to join the party. _

" Who are you people?" _Strong and vibrant as always. She's sure knows how to make an entrance. _

" That's none of your concern." She heard Thorin answered, his voice was cold, but she could sense panic in him.

" It _is_ if you don't want to see your friend get his throat slit." _Should I intervene or no? It's a very amusing conversation to hear. _" Lower your weapon. NOW" _Maybe not._

" Don't do anything stupid." Thorin warned her as the dwarves put down their weapons. _This is fantastic, thirteen dwarves, and wizard, and an unconscious hobbit cowered in fear of a woman. Amusing indeed. If only I can be like that. _

" What makes you think I'm stupid? I'm just taking the advantage of having a hostage in my hands." _That's definitely her. Screw entertainment; time to intervene before Bofur gets hurt. _

Margaery stood up and walked on the table, taking in the clear view of the situation. Allyria was holding Bofur hostage, with a very sharp knife around his throat. _Where did she get the knife? _Thorin was looking at his enemy with hatred and guarded caution, yet there was amusement in his eyes.

" Allyria, darling. I don't think your mother taught you the proper way to greet strangers." Margaery said with a smile " Put the knife down and I will answer all of your questions. OK, sweetie?"

" Marg? What are you doing here? Don't tell me they've taken you too." Allyria's hold on the knife strengthened. No one moved an inch saved for Margaery, who got down from the table and approached Allyria. Her best friend was in shocked, despite her calm exterior, Margaery knew her too well to know that she was afraid.

" They didn't took me. No one here will hurt you." Margaery explained in her signature tone, full of gentleness and sweetness " Put the knife down and you'll see. They won't hurt you, just let poor Bofur go."

" Bofur?" Allyria's brows frowned in confusion, yet she remained beautiful as ever. _She can be covered in mud and dirts and half the girls won't match her in beauty. If only I can be like that. _

" Bofur is your hostage, now let him go and we'll talk." Margaery promised and Allyria lowered her knife, and let Bofur go. The dwarves sighed in relief when Bofur came back to them, sweating in fear. Margaery flashed a sweet smile to her best friend, and walked to her. She took Allyria by the arm, and introduced her to the Company.

" Everyone, this is Allyria Parker."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME :) DON'T FORGET TO "REVIEW"!**

**LawlietLover93**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 3 of "Expect the Unexpected." **

**Thank you so much for supporting and following this story. I want to thank heartlessangel124, EldarienLaureriel, and hsiwalker for following the story. It means a lot to me! I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Hobbit" only my OCs.**

* * *

**Allyria **

She was falling. The air in her lungs vanished the moment the abyss swallowed her whole. She tried to take hold of things, her hands reached out to it, but to no avail. The dark abyss was bottomless, and her strength had its limits. Her eyes became heavier, and her hands became weaker. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. _This can't be it. This is only a dream. Must be a dream. _

She thought she would be falling forever, letting go of everything she ever had, things she had yet to accomplished, the children that she had yet to birthed, friends she had yet to met, and the husband she had yet to loved. The bottomless pit seemed to have a bottom after all, for she hit the ground hard. Her back cracked, and she felt pain spreading through her body. _This is a dream. I'm sleeping on the plane right now. Once I open my eyes, I will be whole again. I just have to wake up, but how?_

It was the sound of laughters and cheers that pulled her up. Lifting her body up from the bottom and delivered her to the tiny light on floating on top. It was the sound of a man's voice that finally woke her up. Deep and regal was the voice, the voice of a leader. For a moment, all she could hear was his voice. _Who's talking? Where am I? Am I dead? This must be Hell. Margaery is probably in Heaven, signing with the Angels as I lay here, dead to the world and to her. So much for friends till death do us part. _

She opened her eyes to see that she was in a room. The bed was soft and comfy, yet her back ached when she tried to sit up. The room was spacious, with a fireplace, a table and a big armchair. She saw a glass of water on the nightstand on her left, and reached for it. She devoured it hungrily; the water moistened her throat, taking away the dryness. She slowly got out of bed, and realized that the floor was made out of woods, instead of comfy carpet. _Red oaks. The plane was covered in carpet, instead of red oaks. Where am I? _Her CIA training kicked in, and she frantically searched for clues and possible weapons to defend herself. She found her bag on the floor, neatly placed in the corner. _Who put this here? _She took the bag and placed it on the bed, checking the items in it. Her clothes were neatly packed, her vitamins and antibiotic shots were placed on the bottom, along with her guns, two stainless Glock 19. _Being in the CIA does have its benefits. _Allyria tried to load the gun, but she couldn't find any ammunition. _Where did I put the damn box? That's right, I put it in Margaery's bag. Margaery? Margaery...MARGAERY! Where's Margaery? _She wasted no time trying to search for her friend, she found her knife, a recently bought cold steel OSS, and slipped out of the room.

She walked down the hallway, carefully armed and fully concentrated. She followed the many voices to the end of the hallway; she hid behind the small bookshelf, and eavesdropped on the conversation.

" You're all right, laddie?" She heard. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a small man, probably less than four feet reading some kind of paper. Fortunately, his back was on her, and his eyes the paper.

" Yeah...uh... I feel a bit faint." The small man answered. _That is one short man. _

" Think furnace with wings." Another voice spoke. She could sense the mockery in his tone. The small man started to breathe frantically.

" I...I...I need air!"

" Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more but a pile of ash!" The same voice spoke. She can see that the small man was about to pass out, but trying desperately not to.

" Nope." He took a deep breath and fainted, his legs facing her. She heard some murmurs and saw a big shadow rising, along with a small one, slightly bigger than the small man who fainted. She did the next thing she could think of, and grabbed the smaller of the two. He was shorter than her, probably three inches, and was light enough for her to pull his head back and put her knife on his throat.

What followed was the sound of weapons unsheathing and pointing themselves at her. Knives, swords, and all kinds of sharp object. She made out the leader of the pack easily enough. He was the first to take out his sword and pointed it at her. He was short for a guy, with long black hair, and an impressive beard. His eyes were the color of the dark sea, a vibrant deep blue that can see through her soul. _Who the hell is this? Why is he so short? Why are __**they**__ so short?_

" Come any closer and I will slit his throat!" She warned, her knife pressed closer to the hostage's neck. She gave him a venomous look, and he returned it with a burning hatred in his eyes.

" Who are you people?" She asked loudly.

" That's none of your concern." He spoke and she instantly recognized the voice. It was the same voice she heard in her sleep. Deep and regal, smooth and calming. _Who would have thought such beautiful voice would belong to him? A man of his statue. _

They exchanged some verbal spats, filled with venom and threats, until a sweet feminine voice was heard. Allyria's eyes widened at the voice, it was Margaery's voice! _Where is she? Why is she with them? _She saw Margaery hopped down the table. She had a sweet smile on her face, and her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Even in the dimmed room, Allyria recognized her best friend, with honey blonde curls, bright blue eyes, and an innocent face, Margaery was a sharp contrast to her dark hair, and green eyes.

" Allyria, darling. I don't think your mother taught you the proper way to greet strangers." Margaery said in her sweet tone. _She taught me to how greet strangers with a knife though. _" Put the knife down and I will answer all of your questions. OK, sweetie?"

It wasn't long before Margaery managed to convince her of the pack's innocent. She released Bofur, as Margaery called him, yet refused to hand the knife over to Margaery. _In case something bad happens while I'm here._

" Everyone, this is Allyria Parker." Margaery took her by the arm, and introduced her to the group. They regarded her with caution and distrust, obviously not over her attempt on one of their friend's life. Yet their caution and distrust lessened once Margaery urged them to be civil with her, using that sweet smile of hers. _She's better at making friends out of enemies, and I'm better at getting rid of them. _They acted more civil towards her at Marg's urging, but she saw the distrust in their eyes, each and everyone of them regarded her with coldness. The coldest regard came from Thorin Oakenshield, their oh-so-called _leader_. He gave her a glare, and she returned it with one of her own, as deadly and venomous as his. _Margaery needs more than a sweet smile to convince this one_, she thought.

* * *

**Margaery **

Allyria was taking note of her surrounding, she noticed, as she introduced her to the dwarves. Her face was rigid and unreadable, not once did she let out a smile. Margaery can't blame her, poor Allyria, who always had a back up plan when it comes to unexpected situation, was utterly lost and confused this time around. Even though she showed no trace of confusion and fear, Margaery can see it in her eyes. Allyria's stare became colder when she introduced her to the leader of the Company, Thorin Oakenshield.

" I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, Thorin Oakenshield." She said casually, never bothered to shake his hand.

" Nor I you." Thorin replied cooly, barely suppressing his anger at her casual attitude. _If they continued to act like this, I can only imagine how fun the journey would be. They do make a handsome couple though. No, what am I thinking?Thorin and Allyria can't stand each other, let alone loving one another. It'd be snow in August if it happens. _Margaery let out a small smile at the thought of her best friend and the emotionless leader of the Company being a couple. She was too busy to noticed the death glare Allyria gave Thorin, before grabbing her by the arm, and dragged her into the living room, far away from the ears of the dwarves.

" You have thirty-seconds to explain to me what's the hell is going on." Ally demanded once they reached their destination. Margaery was trying her best not to let her fear overtake her. If there was one thing that could scare the living out of her, it was an angry Allyria.

" I can't explain all of this in thirty freaking seconds!" She exclaimed.

" Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight. Twenty-seven..." Allyria began to count and Marg let her panic take over.

" All right! While I was waiting for you at the airport, Gandalf approached me and asked if I want to go on a quest. I said yes, but only if you're in it. Of course, I didn't know it was him, so I, stupidly, agreed to it. I thought he was joking when he said it, but the plane crashed and the next thing I know, you and I were transported here! We crash-landed on Bilbo's front porch, and he offered me shelter for the night, so I accepted. I didn't know that the Company of whatever his name is was going to show up and made a mess out of this lovely place. Gandalf then introduced me as the fifteen member of the Company and that in order to go back home, you and I must go on the quest or wait here until he returns from the journey." Margaery blurted out as quickly as she can. She closed her eyes, waiting for some flick on the head, but nothing but silence took over the room. Allyria was sitting on the armchair next to the fireplace, eyes lost in the dancing flames. Margaery approached her carefully, not wanting to get hit by the knife she was holding in one hand. _I need to get that damn knife out of her hand before someone gets hurt. _

" And how long will we have to wait for Gandalf to return?" Allyria finally asked, eyes still on the flames.

" I don't know. This quest is not a getaway vacation, so soon is out of the question." She answered.

" Get me Gandalf." Allyria said after a few minutes of silence. Margaery complied her request and quickly make haste to find Gandalf. She was barely out of the living room when she saw them. Leaning against the wall with their pipe, secretly listening to whatever goes on in the living room. She saw Gandalf, sitting in the corner, and walked to him.

" She wants to talk to you, Gandalf." She said, trying to sound as normal as she could.

" I'm afraid so." The wizard replied and stood up. Margaery was glad that Gandalf had none of the dwarves' stubbornness.

" If I were you, I'll try to keep a safe distance from her. She is deadly when it comes to shiny, sharp metal objects." Margaery said in a low voice, hoping that her best friend would be less mental with Gandalf and other human beings. Gandalf winked at her and left, leaving her alone in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

" You are not from Middle-Earth." Kili was the first to break the silence after Gandalf left. Margaery nodded and took a seat next to him. Some were leaning against the wall, while others sought the comfort of armchairs.

" I'm sorry I kept it from you guys."

" Why didn't you tell us, Miss Preston?" Ori asked, there was no anger or hurt in his sweet voice, only confusion.

" I tried to, but the time wasn't right."

" You could've told us about her, that crazy friend of yours." Bofur added, obviously traumatized by Allyria and her knife.

" I was going to check on her, but Kili and Fili here would not let me." Margaery answered with accusation in her tone. Kili and Fili looked at her with mocked pain.

" I did not stop you whatsoever, Margaery." Kili answered, " I didn't know she existed until she threatened to slit Bofur's throat!"

" She's sure knows how to make an entrance." Fili commented.

" What do you think of her?" She asked the dwarves. Some cringed, some turned red, and some remained as stoic as Thorin, who leaning against the wall, obviously eavesdropping on Allyria and Gandalf.

" I think she's really pretty. The prettiest thing I've seen in my life." Ori answered, his face as red as a tomato. Most of the dwarves, except for Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin, nodded their heads in agreement.

" So I'm not pretty?" She asked teasingly, and Ori's face turned red with embarrassment.

" Of course you are!" Kili exclaimed behind her back, but she was aiming for Ori and his answer.

" No! I mean, yes! You are...pretty..." Poor Ori was getting choke up on his words and Margaery let out a small laugh.

" I'm just kidding, Ori. I know I'm pretty but I'm nowhere as beautiful as Allyria."

" Or dangerous." Dwalin spoke with his gruff voice.

" That too." Margaery said.

" She's as beautiful as she is deadly, Margaery." Fili said.

" I know that better than anyone. One time, we were out in the woods camping with our friends, and she shot one of them on the foot, thinking it was a bear. The poor guy can barely use his foot after that. Ally, living up to her evil nature, called him One legged Billy, and he never talked to us again." Margaery recounted the classic camping story of Allyria to the dwarves, who started to laugh after she was finished.

" She shot her friend?" Ori asked with amazement.

" Well, it was partially my fault. I thought he was a bear, so I ran to Ally, and she shot him without blinking. Do not tick her off. She can be scary when provoked." Margaery explained, shivering at the thought of her best friend and her deadly skills.

" I think she'll be a great addition to our Company." Kili said.

" That's it if she will join us." Margaery answered.

" And who is to say that _we_ will let her?" Thorin broke his silence for the first time. Like Allyria, his face is unreadable. _WHAT THE CRAP IS THE MATTER WITH HIM? THIS GUY DEFINITELY HAS SOME SEXIST STREAK IN HIS SYSTEM!_

" Have you see her in action? Surely you were there when she threatened to slit Bofur's throat! I don't see why she can't join. You'll be lucky if she agreed to it."

" I'd careless if she refused." Thorin replied.

" So you _do_ want her!" Margaery exclaimed. She swore she saw Thorin's eyes widened at her statement, and some murmurs were exchanged between the dwarves.

" In the Company, I mean." She added quickly, but the damage was done. Thorin glared at her coldly before closing his eyes to focus on the conversation behind the wall. It wasn't long before Gandalf walked in, his eyes shined with pride and accomplishment. Allyria followed him out and stopped in front of Margaery. _Did Gandalf change her mind?_

" Have you signed the contract?" Allyria asked with that clear and vibrant voice of hers.

" Not yet. Balin is making some changes with the wording."

" I see." Allyria said, before turning to Balin, who was busy fixing the contract in the corner.

" Master Balin. I'm sorry but it appears you would have to fix more than one contract today." She said and turned back to Margaery, who was trying her best to stay cool.

" I need the map and the basic geographic locations of the area we're going into, and the weather reports for the next three weeks. Find out if there's any poisonous plants we should look into and most important, water sources. Secure two backpacks, some medicines for you, and get me something to eat, I'm starving." Allyria said as she nodded her head in excitement. _This journey is going to be epic. _Margaery wanted to draw Allyria in and give her a bone-crushing hug, but before she could do anything, Ally pushed her away.

" I need to take a bath." She said casually, " I'll hug you once I'm clean and full."

Margaery was dumbstruck by her friend's behavior, and to add insult to injury, Allyria walked away acting as cool and cold as ever.

" What the crap!" She exclaimed once Allyria was out of the view. " I don't understand!"

" It's all good, Miss Preston. I'll help you fix up something for your friend." Bombur offered.

" Can you just do it by yourself?" she begged, " I have maps to look into, poisonous plants to discover, water sources to remember and weather reports to give Allyria by the time she gets back from her bath."

" I'll take care of it." Bombur said and went to the kitchen. Margaery gave him a smile before turning back to the rest of the Company.

" Help anyone?"

* * *

**Thank you for your time! I hope you like this chapter :)**_  
_

**DON'T FORGET TO "_REVIEW" _**

**LawlietLover93**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 4 of "Expect the Unexpected"**

**I want to thank .ness, blackprincess2466, Ranger Maestro, Lissy the Dunadan, labadiejessie, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Random Tweaker, Nurserachet, and Jovie Black for following, and favoring the story. You guys made my day :) **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Hobbit" only my OCs. **

* * *

**Margaery **

Margaery gathered the informations as quickly as she can. She borrowed books and scrolls from Bilbo's library, she asked Oin about poisonous plants they might come across, Fili and Kili for the water sources, and Gandalf for the weather reports.

" I can't control the weather, my dear girl." Gandalf said, apologetically "I'm afraid Allyria have to go without."

" I supposed I can use my extensive knowledge to predict the weather." Margaery sighed and left to collect the geographic locations from Thorin, who had refused to cooperate like the rest of the Company.

" Ally wants to know every locations our quest will take us. So will you please give it to me?" She pleaded desperately.

" We're reclaiming Erebor. That's all she needs to know." Thorin answered and walked away to talk to Balin. Margaery stood in the hallway, speechless at the leader's stubbornness. _I'll just tell Allyria that you refused to cooperate then. Don't come crying to me when she gives you trouble. Stupid idiot king! _Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Bilbo slipped away to his bedroom. _Poor Bilbo. I wonder if Gandalf blackmailed him too. That old man can be a good manipulator when he wants to be. _

Ally came back an hour and thirty minutes later, wearing grey cotton short, and a white tee. Margaery greeted her with a bowl of hot soup, and she took it graciously.

" You have everything ready?" She asked and sat down next to her. Margaery handed her everything she needed to know. She used her book knowledge to fill in the open gap here and there.

" Very good. I'll take a look at it once I'm done eating." Allyria said with a smile. She noticed that the dwarves were strangely quite. _Did something happened? Why are they so still? _It wasn't until she heard the song from the other side of the room that everything started to make sense. Even Allyria became quite when Thorin's deep voice was heard in the air. He sang of the Lonely Mountain, and how wonderful life had been before Smaug's attack. Margaery felt nothing but sadness and admiration when she heard the sad melody in the air. _For all his pride, Thorin really has a beautiful voice. _

She bid the dwarves goodnight after Allyria was done with her supper. Her best friend stood awkwardly behind her as she said her goodnights.

" Sleep well, my friends." She bid them with a smile. Even the emotionless Thorin gave her a small nod. She turned to Allyria, who stood there awkwardly. _She needs to be more than an ice cube to them or else she won't last the journey, but then again, it's Allyria. _

" See you in the morning." Allyria said and left. Margaery was about to follow her, but stopped and gave out an apologetic smile for her friend's behavior.

" She'll warm up to you eventually. Give her some time. Sweet dream!"

Allyria was packing their bags when she entered the bedroom. She managed to ask Bilbo for two backpacks, and he gave it to her without a second thought. She was putting her clothes and toothbrush in the bag when she noticed two shiny big objects in Allyria's hands.

" Where did you get the guns?" She asked.

" What kind of question is that?" Allyria replied with a smirk.

" You brought your guns with you?"

" Obviously."

" Since when did they allowed people to carry guns to an airport?"

" Since when indeed." Allyria said in a sarcastic tone.

" Ally?" Margaery spoke " I'm serious."

" When I told you that I had a few bumps at work, I was referring to the bad guys." Allyria answered casually.

" So you killed them?" She asked, already familiar with Allyria's work.

" I had to. They were about to blow my cover."

" Did you finish your assignment though?" She asked.

" I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Allyria replied with a smirk. They resumed packing their bags, it wasn't long before Margaery found a heavy rectangle box in her satchel. _What the hell? I don't remember putting this in my bag. _She opened the box, and shocked at the content inside.

" Ally?"

" Yeah?" Allyria replied without looking up from her bag.

" Explain to me why I have ammunitions in my bag?" Margaery was trying to be calm, but all she wanted to do was scream at her best friend.

" Because I couldn't fit it in my bag." Her best friend answered casually.

" When did you put it in?"

" When I put my bag in the overhead compartment while you were reading that book of yours."

" That book of mine happens to be about _the_ journey that we're just signed on."

" Why are you mad?" Ally stopped packing and looked up.

" Because I don't want to be involve in your line of work. I'm not comfortable with the idea that you, _literally_, put weapons in my bag without my knowledge." Margaery answered, her patient running thin.

" It's not a weapon unless you fire it with a gun, sweetie." Ally resumed her packing without a care in the world.

" YES IT IS!" She screamed, yet Allyria didn't even blink.

" You want to wake up the whole neighborhood?" She asked bluntly. Not caring about her friend's outburst. Margaery was at lost for words.

" As a matter of fact, I do!" She continued her rant " I want the entire house, no, _universe_, to know what a bad friend you are." As soon as the words left her mouth, she quickly regretted it. Allyria's expression became cold, ice cold, and Margaery found herself back to Earth when Ally looked at her with that icy stare.

" Tell me, _swee_t Margaery." She spoke, her voice cold and harsh, " If I was a bad friend, then why am I here? Going on this quest with you?"

" I didn't mean what I said." Margaery explained in a small voice.

" Truth comes out in anger, my dearest friend." Ally said and looked at her with those bright green eyes of hers, but there was no warmth behind it, only sadness.

" Ally," Margaery tried to touch her hand, but she turned away. " You know I didn't mean it."

" Of course, you didn't." She said bitterly, with her back on her. "You're has taken its toll on you. Best go to sleep now."

The tone Allyria used was cold and detached, it was not as vibrant and caring as it was before. Margaery knew the tone well, being so familiar with it. Whenever Allyria wanted to be alone, she would use that tone, Margaery was the only person she never used it on, until tonight. Knowing that there was nothing she can do, she resigned herself to sleep, she packed her bag quickly, muttering an inaudible whisper of "good night" to Allyria before climbing on the bed, tucked herself under the soft cover, and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and close, and realized that Allyria wasn't in the room anymore. _To Hell with her! So much for friends till death do us part. _She closed her eyes and let sleep took over.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, it was morning. The sunlight blinded her for a moment, causing her eyes to shut down in discomfort. _Where's Allyria? _She realized that her best friend was not there, and the right side of the bed was cold and untouched. _Where the hell can she be? _Margaery got up and began to walk around the room, wondering what she should do if Allyria changes her mind about the quest. _She wouldn't go back on her word, except she never really gave them her word. All she did was signed the damn contract, but everything's valid in ink, but fire can undo anything, including black ink on paper. _

After a few minutes of thinking, Margaery decided that finding Allyria won't be that hard. After all, where could her best friend go, but to stay in the house? Hobbiton was a strange place for her, and knowing Allyria, she wouldn't leave the house without taking her bag with her, which was on the floor, perfectly placed in the corner. She took a shower and got dressed quickly, wearing a pair of legging (for the cold), and another layer of black skinny jeans. She wore a white long sleeve T-shirt, with two grey undershirts. She put on her dark brown riding boots, braided her wet hair and headed to the kitchen. The smell of scrambled eggs and crispy bacons invaded her nostrils when she stepped into the kitchen. The dwarves were eating breakfast, talking and laughing with each other, all exited for the journey ahead of them. Gandalf was next to Thorin, who was as grumpy as usual. _The grumpiness is 24/7 then?_

" Good morning." She greeted them with a smile, scanning the table for Allyria, yet no other woman but her was there in the room. She hid her disappointment well, giving Kili and Fili a small smile, before grabbing a plate and sat next to them, but before she can do so, a familiar voice stopped her.

" You won't be sitting there, dearest Margaery." _Allyria. _Margaery swallowed hard and turned around, only to see her best friend, finely dressed in black jeans, brown T-shirt, long grey sock matched with black calf-high combat boots, her hair was neatly braided in the classic Dutch style. _In order to play the part, you must dress the part, and no one do it better than her. _Margaery let out a small smile upon seeing her friend, but what caught her attention was the plate in Allyria's hand. Scrambled eggs on toasts, with crispy bacons on the side and a few slices of ham.

" Where would I sit if not with them?" She asked, eyes on the delicious plate of food.

" With me." Allyria answered confidently and motioned her to take a seat. Allyria was sitting at the head of the table, opposite of Thorin's on the other side. _She's good at playing the game. Sitting as his equal, not some burdensome woman. _She sat on the right side, her stomach screaming for food. Allyria put her plate down, and she began her breakfast. The eggs melted like butter and tasted heavenly. The toasts were exceptionally done, with right amount of crisp, the bacons were delicious, as crunchy as it can be. Hand down, the best meal she had eaten in a long time.

" Who made this?" She asked no one in particular.

" Miss Parker did." Bombur answered with a mouthful of bacons. If it weren't for the delicious eggs in her mouth, Margaery would have choked on the spot.

" Miss Parker as in Allyria?" She asked quickly, noticed that Allyria was busy brewing something over the stove.

" Yes." Bombur replied, still chewing his food.

" As in the crazy chick that threatened to cut poor Bofur's neck?" She asked for a second time, refusing to believe what Bombur told her. _Allyria can't cook to save her life, let alone making breakfast. _

" Hey!" Bofur called out from his seat, obviously not over the attack.

" Are you all right, Margaery?" Kili asked, seeing her state of shock. Before she could give a response, Allyria returned with a small kettle on her hand.

" It's a bit too early to get emotional don't you think?" She asked casually " Give me your cup."

" You made _this_?" She asked incredulously. Margaery found it hard to believe that Allyria can cook.

" Who do you think otherwise?" She asked.

" Bombur, of course!" She answered loudly. At this point, the entire table grew quite, the dwarves sat there and listened to the conversation with slight amusement and confusion in their eyes, even Thorin was observing them.

" Just because he's fat doesn't mean he's the only one who can cook." Allyria said bluntly, not caring about Bombur's feeling whatsoever.

" Hey! Don't you dare insult my brother." Bofur shouted.

" Or what?" Allyria asked with that bossy tone of hers. " Don't tell me you're going to threaten me with a knife. You of all people should know how good I am at using it." She shut Bofur down with that sentence. Margaery would have laughed, if she wasn't in shock.

" Since when did you cook?" She asked

" Since I began to live on my own six years ago." Allyria replied " Give me your cup."

" But you don't cook." Margaery ignored Allyria's request for her cup and continued to ask questions.

" Just because I don't cook, doesn't mean that I _can't_."

" You burned down your kitchen making tea six months ago. Tea, I'm telling you." Margaery stated.

" That was an unfortunate accident, but you shouldn't judge me just because of that. Give me your cup." Allyria answered.

" You put beef in a desert four years ago at my Thanksgiving diner." Margaery said, still remember the taste of it in her mouth

" It's not my fault that some idiot clued the fucking pages together! Now give me your cup or I'll pour this over your head." Allyria threatened and she hastily complied, giving Allyria her white cup. She poured some brown liquid in her cup and gave it to her, before curtly ordered her to drink.

" What's this?" She asked, smelling the content in her cup. _Smells like crap, and human feet. There's no way I'm drinking this. _

" Natural remedies to boost up your body's immune system." Allyria answered taking her plate away.

" Why do I have to drink it?" She asked with curiosity.

" Are you deaf? I just told you the reason." Ally said, as casual as ever.

" There's nothing wrong with my immune system." She stated, pushing the cup away.

" Except for your asthma." Allyria answered

" I have my inhaler with me." She protested.

" The inhaler won't last forever. I'm going to double check our bags, that cup better be empty when I get back." Allyria said and headed for the hallway.

" I'll pour in down the drain." Margaery muttered.

" And I'll know if you pour it down the drain or not. Drink it peacefully or I'll force it down your throat, got it?" She gave her last warning and left. Margaery stared at the cup in annoyance and fear. _It smells like feet, dirty human feet. There's no way I'm drinking that, unless._

" My sweet beloved friends." She said with the sweetest smile " Would you mind helping your poor little friend here with her drink?"

* * *

**Thank you so much! My apology for the spelling/grammar mistakes :)**

**Don't forget to ****_REVIEW_**

**LawlietLover93**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter for "Expect the Unexpected"**

**I want to thank sunstar234, Lady Izel, g0ldf1sh101, loveanimesvc, and Katya Romanov for following and favoring the story. I appreciated it! Your reviews give me strength to continue writing this story :)**

**Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. **

* * *

**Margaery **

In the end, it was the dwarves who forced her to drink the distasteful brown stinky liquid. She grumpily drank it in small sips, muttering curse words with every sip.

" Stupid Ally. Who does she think she is? Forcing me to drink this crap." She complained after the first sip.

" It's for your health, Miss Preston. It's best if you follow your friend's advice." Oin said, trying to make her feel better.

" Ally never gives me advice, only orders." She replied before taking another sip.

" From what I see, she cares for you. There's nothing wrong with that." Fili said with a small smile.

" You don't think I know that!" She snapped, and took another sip. " But this taste horrible. Like stinky dirty feet!"

" Two more sips and you're done, Margaery. You can do this!" Kili cheered her on. She looked at the cup with disdain, until an idea came to her mind.

" Maybe you can help me finish it, dearest Kili." She said with a sweet smile. Kili blushed and nodded, she gave him her cup, and he took it without hesitation.

" I don't think that is wise of you, Master Kili." Allyria said as she walked into the room. Margaery heard the cold threat in her voice, and felt the burning glare on her back. Kili looked at her apologetically, before giving her back the cup.

" Let me make this clear for you, Margaery. Finish it or I'll have you drink it again." Allyria ordered with that clear voice of hers. The dwarves looked at her with pity, and at Allyria with _fear_? _Twelve dwarves cowering in fear of a small human girl. Masculinity at its best. _She let out a heavy sigh and gulped down the remaining liquid.

" I'm done." She put the cup down and turned to Allyria, but her eyes fell to the thin sharp object in Allyria's hand. Her face turned white at the sight of it.

" NO!" She said vehemently, " I'm perfectly healthy, so get that damn needle out of my face!" If there was one thing, Margaery was afraid of, other than an angry Allyria, it was needle.

" It's for your own good. Give me your arm." Allyria ordered. Margaery ran to Kili and Fili, and hid behind them. The Company were speechless at her sudden action, even Thorin seemed to startle at the needle in Allyria's hand.

" Marg. I know you're afraid, but it's for your own good." Allyria said as she walked towards her, she tightened her hold on Kili's arm and Fili's cloak. The brothers were trying to shield her but Allyria gave them an icy glare instead.

" You either step away from her, or I'll give you a taste of my stun gun." She said with a smile. _She is Satan's minion. _

" Don't you hurt them!" Margaery begged, yet still remained behind the brothers.

" Then give me your arm. You're delaying the journey. The sooner you give me your arm, the sooner we will start the journey." Allyria replied casually.

" You know I don't like needle! I don't like to be penetrated!" Margaery exclaimed, not caring who heard her.

" Then how do you expect to have children of your own, if you don't like to be penetrated?" Allyria asked with a smirk, and she immediately realized her wrong doing. _Great! She's making fun at my misery. I spoke too soon, and too reckless. _

" On the count of three, you either give me your arm, or I'll penetrate you with my sharp weapon." Behind Fili and Kili, she saw that the dwarves had gotten quite. Obviously blushing at Allyria's blunt statement and the implied sexual innuendos.

" Your jokes are not funny." She said.

" It was not my intention to be funny." Allyria replied and began to count " One. Two. Thr..."

" All right! I'll do it!" She shouted and walked towards Ally, her face white with fear.

" Good girl." Allyria smiled and started to rub her skin with an alcohol cleaning pad. Her face went pale and she looked at the dwarves for comfort. They gave her a look of pity, even the ever emotionless Thorin gave her a small nod of encouragement. Kili and Fili were next to her, cheering her on with their comfort smile.

" Getting tense won't help you. Try to relax." Allyria said as she took out the cap.

" You try to relax when a freaking needle is about to penetrate your skin!"

" You better stop using that word, or else you might give our friends here the wrong impression, dearest Margaery." Allyria said with a light chuckle. _She's enjoying this! Making jokes at my expense. All right, two can play at this game._

" Speaking of _penetrate_. When was the last time you get penetrated?... HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! IT HURTS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs when the needle entered her skin.

" It's done." Allyria said coldly and disposed the needle in the trash can.

" You did that on purpose!" Margaery accused her, rubbing her arm in discomfort.

" Did what on purpose?" Her friend asked, before turning to Thorin " When are we leaving?"

" Get your bags, and meet us outside." Thorin answered and left the room. The dwarves followed him, not a single one of them dared to look at Allyria, afraid that they will receive the same treatment as Margaery.

" You heard the man. Let's go." Allyria said and headed towards the door. Margaery followed her, but she felt her muscles tensed, and her stomach clenched. _Shit! Out of all days to have it. _

" Ally?" She said, feeling the cramp spreading through her lower region.

" What's wrong?" Allyria turned around, concern was in her eyes.

" My period." She muttered as the pain became stronger. Allyria quickly guided her to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet, and heavy with cramps.

" The tampons are in my bag." She muttered. Allyria disappeared and came back a minute later, with a tampon.

" Call me if you need anything." Allyria said and closed the bathroom's door. _I should hurry or else the dwarves will start to question. God knows how much embarrassment I will have if they found out about this. _She took care of her problem quickly, praying that it will be a light flow instead of a heavy one. She walked outside and saw that everyone were waiting for her. She quickly walked to Allyria, who had her light brown leather jacket on. Their bags were already secured on the pony's back.

" Here, take this." Allyria handed her a small white pill.

" Is it painkiller?" She asked and Ally nodded. She swallowed the pill and got on the cream colored pony. The cramp was stronger than she expected, and she let out a small whimper.

" Are you good?" Ally asked.

" I'll be fine. Thanks, sweetie." She answered with a smile, and bended down to hug Allyria, despite their differences, Allyria was her best friend, and she couldn't stay mad at her. Allyria returned her hug this time.

" I'm sorry about everything." She whispered, hugging Ally tighter.

" Me too." Allyria muttered back, and released her. " It's you and me all right."

" Me and you." She nodded with a smile.

" Call me if you need anything. I'll be in the front pestering the leader about the journey's destination." Allyria said and got on her pony with ease.

" So you read it after all?" Margaery said.

" Of course, I did." Ally replied and started to make her way to the front, next to Gandalf and Thorin. _The trio of strength. Where the hell is Bilbo? Oh, that's right. He'll be joining us later in the afternoon. _

" Margaery!" Kili and Fili greeted her as the group rode out of the Shire.

" What do you want?" She asked grumpily, feeling the cramps. _Thorin must have a stick up his ass all the time. Why else would you be grumpy 24/7? _

" Kili and I are taking bets whether or not Bilbo will show up. Would you like to make one as well?" Fili spoke in a playful tone.

" Sure. I bet that he will show up." Margaery placed her bet, already knowing the outcome. _Can't hurt to make some money. _

" All righty then. You will get ten silvers if he shows up, and lose ten silvers if he doesn't." Kili said and wrote her name down on a piece of paper.

" I'm betting for Allyria as well." She said

" In favor of Bilbo?" Fili asked, and she nodded. _It's definitely can't hurt to make some money. _

* * *

**Allyria **

Allyria knew that she had always been difficult and detached when it comes to socializing, but never in her life, had she met someone worst than her. And that someone just happened to be Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the Company, and in some form, her boss. He was a stubborn little man, she knew that without talking to him, but he was more than that. He was proud _and_ stubborn, and with some sexist streak in him. When Margaery gave her all the information that she required, the geographic locations were short, and meant little. Erebor was their destination, one single word describing a long journey. Such description didn't sit well with Allyria, who always had a back up plans for everything and anything. So she made it her mission to get information out of the ever proud Thorin Oakenshield.

Her first step to accomplish the mission was riding next to Thorin, and the old wizard, who happened to be quite good at persuading people to go on dangerous mission, with no promise of coming back. The look on Thorin's face was priceless when she guided her pony next to Gandalf, thus sandwiched herself between the two. He gave her a glare and she gave him a fake smile.

" What do you want?" Thorin asked her in annoyance.

" I want many things. I want to sail to the Caribbean, I want to go to the moon, I want to swim with sharks. I want to-" She replied, purposely making him angry.

" Your desires does not interests me." He said coldly.

" You asked and I answered. What more could you want?" She asked him, with a mock smile.

" Answer my question."

" I did."

" Then help yourself to the back." He said, eyeing the back where Margaery was laughing and talking with Kili and Fili.

" What's wrong with the front?" She asked innocently.

" You don't belong here." Thorin replied.

" It's a bit too late for that don't you think? Should have told me that last night, when I signed the contract in front of your eyes." She said and earned herself a glare from the leader.

" Get in the back." Thorin gritted his teeth, and Ally smirked at her efficiency when it comes to ticking people off.

" I don't want to." She said sweetly. " Do you have something against me?" _I have plenty of reasons to despise you. _

" Not yet, but soon if you don't follow my order." Thorin answered, looking ahead.

" What is your order then?" She asked with a smile.

" Stop pestering me and get in the back." Thorin said.

" _Pestering_? I thought we are having a perfectly good conversation, and why must I get in the back? I don't see why I can't ride in the front." She answered casually.

" The front is no place for a woman. Besides, you have no clues when it comes to direction, so the back is best for you."

" That's why I'm here, next to you so that I won't get lost. After all, I'm quite _clueless_ when it comes to direction." She replied with an innocent smile.

" Do not mock me." He said grumpily.

" Mocking you was never my intention."

" Then perhaps, following my order would be the best." Thorin answered coldly. _I'm almost there, just a bit more and he'll cracked. _

" Your wish is my command, Thorin Oakenshield." She said, her green eyes looking at his blue ones. He glared at her and she smiled back. They looked at each other for a long time, each fighting the war with their eyes. Allyria had no problem with playing the part, she was enjoying every bits of it. Thorin, on the other hand, she could see the annoyance in his eyes, yet there was something else beneath it. Was it fascination or hatred? She didn't know and paid no attention to it. She was about to say something, but someone's panting voice cut her off.

" Wait! Wait!" She turned around and it was the small man who fainted. He was running towards them. The Company halted their movement and the small man ran up to Balin, the old dwarf and gave him the contract.

" I signed it." He panted and handed the contract. Balin, the ever old, took out his glasses and looked at the contract.

" Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." _That's his name? Baggins? _

" Give him a pony." Thorin ordered and rode away. She wasted no time catching up to him. He gave her another icy glare when he saw her next to him, she gave him a sweet smile and looked on.

" You don't take orders do you?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

" I take orders all right, but _good legitimate_ orders, not some sexist crap from some stubborn man." She replied casually, looking back to check on Margaery, who was talking to Bilbo, Kili, and Fili.

" I'm not a man." Thorin replied angrily.

" Then are you a woman then? I'm afraid you're missing some _dire parts_." She questioned his sexuality as if it was nothing.

" I am a dwarf of the Lonely Mountain, of the line of Durin's. I am not from the race of Men. Open your eyes and look around, woman." He snapped at her, but was careful to keep his voice down.

" I looked all right. At first, I thought you guys grew up without milk, but then Marg told me otherwise." Allyria answered casually.

" I think it's best if you keep your thoughts to yourself, for the_ rest_ of the day." He said and looked away. _A little bit more and then I can get what I want. _

They rode in silence after that, the only time they acknowledged or looked at each other was when Bilbo shouted that they should go back, for he left his handkerchief at home. She smirked at his reaction, thinking that such simple things will not be needed in this journey. She and Thorin looked at each other then, she winked at him and he glared at her. She gave him a bright sweet smile and he gave her an icy glance. It was dusk, when she fell back and rode next to Margaery and checked her best friend's condition.

" Feeling better?" She asked.

" I'll be fine. You've spent a long time up there with Thorin." Margaery pointed out, looking at her, expecting an answer.

" My pestering has just begun, dearest Marg." She gave out a smile, full of mischief, and Margaery laughed then. They rode for another hour, before stopping for the night. Gloin, the redhead, built a fire and they sat around it, waiting for Bombur and his stew. They ate in a comfortable silence, Fili and Kili cracked some jokes now and then, and they laughed, even Thorin smirked at his nephews' talent for comedy. When it was time to go to sleep, Bombur and Bifur took the first watch, with Gloin and Dwalin second, and Thorin last with Bofur. She surprised the group when she volunteered to take Bofur's place.

" It's my apology for threatening you with a knife." She explained when Thorin protested. " Sleep well, all right?" She gave the group her sweetest smile, and they blushed furiously after that. No one complained after that, not even Thorin, who glared at her and settled down next to Balin. She took out her green sleeping bag, and rolled it next to Marg's blue one. She laid down and looked at the stars. _I need all the sleep I can get. Some serious pestering is about to go down in a few hours. _She grinned at the thought, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Thank you for your time! I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s) you encountered while reading this chapter. **

**DON'T FORGET TO ****_REVIEW_**** :) **

**LawlietLover93 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 6 of "Expect the Unexpected" **

**I want to thank jaimifet, Rastafarian, and Rainy27 for following the story, and everybody else for loving it :) It means a lot to me. You guys have made this week the best week ever! Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciated it. **

**Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs. **

* * *

**Margaery**

The dwarves were busy packing up their stuff when she finally woke up. She slept a dreamless sleep, for the first time in many months. She got out of her bedroll, and stretched her body, releasing any muscle tension from the night before. She felt pain in her lower region, and quickly searched her bag for tampons. She was searching her bag, when Kili and Fili came over.

" Good morning, Margaery!" The brothers greeted in unison. Both unaware of their companion's woman problem.

" Good morning." She said, startled, but continued to search her bag. _Where did I put the damn tampons? It was here last night. _

" What are you looking for?" Fili asked, crouching down next to her, while Kili hovered above them.

" Tampons." She answered quickly, without thinking of the consequences. _Oh shit! Don't I have the best luck in the whole fucking world? _

" Tampons?" Kili asked and bent down to her.

" Never heard of it. Is it some kind of medicine?" Fili added. _Medicine that absorbs blood. _

" You can put it that way." She said, hoping it will satisfied the brothers' curiosity.

" What do you need it for?" Kili asked with concern. She was praying to God that someone would step in, and rescue her from explaining to them her menstrual problem. She heard Allyria's voice in the distance and hoped that her best friend would rescue her.

" Allyria!" She said out loud, praying that her friend would come to her rescue.

" What's wrong?" Ally asked as she approached the trio.

" Could you help me out here?" Marg said, trying to sound normal.

" With?" _What the hell is the matter with her? What happened to the clever and quick witted Ally?_

" She's taking tampons." Fili answered, and Allyria started to laugh out loud. Loud and clear for the entire Company to hear. Some gave her a weird look, while other just looked at her with confusion in their eyes. She laughed for a long time, only to stop when Margaery glared at her.

" Allyria!" Margaery said, " Please?"

" All righty then. Boys, go eat you breakfast. Margaery here has stuff to attend to." Allyria ordered and Fili and Kili reluctantly complied.

" Will she be all right?" Kili asked as they walked past Ally, who was trying not to laugh.

" She'll be fine. Go eat your breakfast." The boys left them, and Ally crouched down to her.

" Thanks for the help." She said bitterly.

" You're welcome, dearest. I'll distract them while you go and take care of your business." She winked.

" Laugh all you want, but when it's your time, don't ask me for help." She declared and stood up, tampon in her hand.

" Fortunately, I just finished with mine. I have another three months until I have to bleed again." Ally answered with a smirk.

" The benefits of birth control." She muttered and walked to the woods, leaving a smirking Allyria behind.

When she returned from the wood, the Company were finishing their breakfast, she sat next to Allyria, ignoring the stares coming from the dwarves. She ate her apple in silence, not in the mood for company. Kili and Fili sensed her discomfort and tried to cheer her up, but she never cracked a smile. Allyria saw this and spoke.

" She's fine, but I'm afraid the weather is causing some allergic reactions out of her."

" Do you have some medicines for that?" Kili asked with concern.

" I already gave it to her. No worries, everything's under control." Allyria stated with a smile. _Talented manipulator at her best. _

" Are you feeling better, Marg?" Fili asked, and she nodded.

" I'll be good in a few hours." She answered with a small smile. The brothers smiled at her smile, and they went on eating breakfast in a comfortable silence. While eating her apple, she noticed the glances between Ally and Thorin, they were looking at each other weirdly. _Did something happened during their watch? _She made a mental note to ask Allyria later, and continued to eat her apple.

They were back on the road an hour later, the cramps lessened, but its presence lingered in her body. All she wanted to do was to curled up in a corner, and shut everybody out, but riding with Kili and Fili ruled out that option. They were talkative, and eager for company. They talked to her all morning, sharing stories of their lives. They spoke of the Blue Mountain, of their parents, and of Erebor. Margaery tried her best to be a good listener, but all she could think of was a comfy bed to lay on, or a corner to curled into.

Ally came to her an hour before they make camp. She was glad to see her best friend, after spending the whole afternoon with Kili and Fili for company. The brothers were great to talk to and joke with, but no one can make her feel at ease like her best friend. Twenty years of friendship had its ups and downs, but she wouldn't trade it for the better. They rode in the back, behind Kili and Fili, and in front of none.

" Tired of Thorin already?" She asked with a smirk.

" The man's skull is harder than rock." Allyria answered, muttering curse words under her breath.

" Dwarves are known for their stubbornness." She explained " And so are you."

" Don't you put me on the same league as him." Allyria said and looked at her.

" You two are _from_ the same league." She argued, and Allyria gave her a glare.

" Are you saying that I'm stubborn?" She asked.

" I'm not denying it." Margaery smirked.

" Great! Now I'm in the same league with that rock over there." Allyria mumbled and folded her hands.

" Speaking of that rock. How was your watch last night?" She asked, her eyes peaked with interest and curiosity.

" Boring. He ignored me, and I pestered him. For a dwarf, he's very patient." Allyria recounted last night's event. _Patient my ass. He's anything but. _

" If I didn't know better, I'd think you and him are an item. With all the flirting and secret glances, here and there." She said with a smirk.

" I'd kill myself before I feel something for that stubborn old rock." Allyria declared proudly. _I wonder if she knew about Thorin's age. He's older than the two of us combined, times four. _

" He's not that bad once you get to know him." She said, thinking of Thorin's harsh past and how it shaped the present Thorin.

" And now you're defending him?" Ally scoffed.

" I'm not defending him. I'm giving you _facts_. Accurate facts about the stubborn rock as you called him." Margaery replied, and Allyria rolled her eyes.

" Whatever. I'm not going to stop my pestering until he gives me the location."

" We're going to Erebor. What else do you need to know?" She asked.

" I know that, but I'm talking about the dangers ahead of us. What path will we cross, who we will fight, basic surviving questions." Ally answered. _I can tell you the whole story if needed be. _

" Good luck with it then." She said, and looked at Allyria, who in turn, smirked.

" Not that I needed, but thanks." She winked at her, and Margaery bursted out laughing at her friend's random wink. " I have a gift for you."

" What kind of gift?" That perked her interest. _What can she possibly give me? Jewelry? _

" You'll see. You will love it, I think." Ally answered with a sly smile.

" Tell me." She begged, and nothing came out of her friend's mouth. She spent the rest of the ride pestering Allyria about her gift, eager to see what Allyria had in store.

* * *

**Allyria**

It was dusk when they stopped for the night, and Allyria was glad they did. Her legs were tensed from riding. _I need a leg massage. _She took out her bedroll and went to pick a good spot for the night, she dropped her bedroll a few feet from the fire and under a large tree. Bombur was making stew with beef and beans_._ Margaery was helping Kili and Fili with the ponies, while Thorin was dividing the watches throughout the night with the rest of the dwarves. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the small man they called Bilbo Baggins, and walked to him. _It's about time I introduce myself to him. I can't let Marg think that I'm a horrible guest after all. _

" Hello, you must be Bilbo." She approached him with a gentle smile.

" Hello there." He greeted. _He looks miserable. _

" I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Allyria Parker." She gave him her hand and he shook it.

" It's good to know that some of us have some decency to be kind to their host." Bilbo said, with a smile. Obviously referring to the dwarves, who crashed his house without an invitation.

" Marg would kill me if she found out that I didn't introduce myself properly to you." She explained, scared of Marg's lecture about guests etiquette.

" It's quite all right." Bilbo replied, and they chatted for a while. She told him of her desires to swim with sharks, and he told her of the Shire, excited at the prospect of his home. _This guy needs to get out more. He and Marg could be BFFs. _

" Allyria! Time to eat!" Margaery called out.

" Mind escorting me?" She asked and Bilbo offered her his hand, despite him being the shorter of the two. They walked back, and she sat next to Margaery, who handed her a bowl of stew.

" Can I have the present now?" Margaery asked once Kili was done with his joke, and the dwarves in the midst of laughter.

" After dinner." She said.

" Pinky swear?" Marg asked, raising her pinky.

" Pinky swear." She gave her word and sealed it with the binding of their pinkies. She ate her stew in silence, letting Margaery do the talking. Margaery was telling the group about herself, they asked about her family, friends, hobbies and she eagerly answered them all. _Talk about an open book. _Her past and CIA training gave her a more guarded outlook on life and its secrets. _Some things are better left unsaid. _She was playing with her stew, when she heard her name in the air. She looked up and saw fifteen pairs of eyes looking at her. _What the fuck? Why are they staring? _

" Ally!" Marg nudged her and she turned to her best friend.

" What?" She asked.

" Aren't you going to answer their question?" Margaery asked innocently.

" What question?" She asked, very confused. _The one time I didn't pay attention. _

" Tell us about yourself." Fili repeated the unheard question. _Are they interrogating me? _

" What do you mean?" She asked with caution.

" Give us some insight on your life. It's bonding time with the Company." Kili said with a grin. She found herself terrified at the prospect of bonding with them. She tried not to let her fear take over, but fifteen pairs of eyes were looking at her, stalking her like some prey. Margaery squeezed her hand, as a sign of encouragement. So she climbed the social ladder, and hoped that she won't fall, before clearing her throat.

" What do you want to know?"

" Anything!" Ori, who was the youngest, suggested.

" I can't do that. You need to give me _specific_ questions." She said, putting her bowl down.

" What are your hobbies?" Fili asked, and Ori nodded.

" I like to sail." She said, trying to make her answer as short as possible.

" Like out in the sea?" Kili asked.

" Yes."

" Aren't you afraid?"

" No."

" How about sharks? Surely you must be afraid of them."

" I don't fear shark. I want to swim with them before I die."

" Do you swim?"

" Obviously." _What kind of question is that? _She heard Margaery giggled next to her. _Every god damn time. _If there was one thing Allyria Parker dreaded the most in life, it was socializing. Margaery being Margaery would try to make new friends for her, and Allyria being Allyria would declined the offer of potential friendship.

" Tell us about your parents!" Ori suggested, and she felt her smile dropped at the mention of her parents. Margaery's hand was on her, sensing her discomfort. The dwarves were looking at her weirdly, especially Thorin, who was eyeing in her, judging her, and waiting for her to answer the question. She looked at Margaery, who had a supportive smile on her face. She took a deep breath and spoke.

" My mother died when I was four." _What a great way to start a story. _" My father remarried when I was nine, and passed away when I was sixteen." She said, eyes on the fire and its dancing flames. Silence crept over the group when she finished answering their question. She felt eyes on her, yet never bothered to look up.

" I'm sorry, my lady." Bilbo was the first to break the silence. Some dwarves nodded their heads, and muttered an apology.

" Don't be. It's life." She answered and stood up. She walked to her bag and took out Margaery's present. She walked back to Margaery, who was sitting there, unsure of what to say to the dwarves.

" Here. It's for you." She said and gave Margaery her present. She gave Margaery two stun guns, and the latter was shocked upon seeing it.

" I don't want it." Marg said, looking at the guns with disapproval.

" No, but you_ need_ it." She stated and handed it over.

" Must I use it?"

" Yes, but only on the bad guys." She said, looking at the dwarves, who stared at the stun guns with fascination. The previous silence vanished in the air thanks to the magic of stun guns.

" I don't know how to use it." Marg muttered.

" Stick them with the pointy end." She answered and started heading towards her bedroll. Wanting to sleep until she can't sleep anymore.

" There's no pointy end!" Margaery exclaimed with frustration.

" Read between the lines!" She replied.

" You have to teach me how!"

" We'll resume this talk in the morning. I need sleep. Good night." She ended the discussion there, and tucked herself inside the sleeping bag. Hoping that tomorrow, they would have a better dinner topic.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter as well as some of Allyria's past. **

**_REVIEW_**** would be appreciated :) **

**LawlietLover93**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with the newest chapter! Thank you so much for your overwhelming support, it means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I want to thank blushingpixie, BrownEyedGirl87, and Belliwing for following the story. You guys are the best! **

**Happy reading :)**

**LawlietLover93**

* * *

**Margaery**

It was Bofur who woke her up for the third and last watch of the night. She got out of her bedroll grumpily, thinking it was too soon for the third watch. She cracked her neck and went about with him.

" This is bothersome." She muttered sleepily as she sat down next to Bofur. The dwarf chuckled next to her, and she glared at him.

" It is our duty. Of course, it's bothersome."

" I miss my sleep." She yawned.

" So do I, but we all have to do it." Bofur responded with a yawn of his own.

" I don't see Bilbo doing it." She complained like a child. _Screw kindness. I'm done with be sweet and gentle. _

" Jealous are we?" Bofur asked.

" More like envy." She replied.

" It will be his turn soon."

" Ah. The question of sooner and later. Ever the philosophical one, eh?" She asked with a smirk.

" Well, someone gotta be the brain of this Company, and I just happened to have the brightest set." Bofur answered and she let out a laugh.

" Let's hope Balin didn't hear that." Margaery whispered, " After all, he's the oldest."

" Being old doesn't make you the brightest." Bofur pointed out and she laughed. Bofur was the funniest out of the Company and Margaery enjoyed his company the most out of the dwarves, second only to Fili and Kili.

" Ever the wise, huh?" Margaery said.

" You know it." He replied with a wink and she bursted out laughing, careful not to wake the others up. They continued to crack jokes at each other for an hour or so, before they heard a faint rustling sound coming from the camp. They looked at each other, alerted by the sound, and got up. Bofur took out his mattock, and she took out one of her stun gun, despite not knowing how to use it. _Stick it with the pointy end!_

" What was that?" She whispered as they made their way through the camp, the dwarves, the wizard, and the hobbit were blissfully asleep. Bofur and her were the only one up and armed against the sound. There was a soft whimper, and a low grunt, followed by more rustling sound.

" Looks like someone is having a bad dream." Bofur answered and pointed his weapon to the big tree. She turned and saw no one, but as her eyes travelled south, she saw it. Allyria was turning and tossing in her sleep. She quickly walked to her best friend, careful not to wake the other up. Once she reached Ally, the latter's body was covered in sweat, despite the cold air.

" Margaery...no...not her..." Allyria whimpered her name. She nudged her gently on the shoulder, but the latter kept on muttering and whimpering her name. Bofur knelt down next to her, his face filled with concern.

" Is she all right?" He asked as Ally kept on tossing.

" Help me wake her up." She said and went to the other side. " You shake her arm, and I'll shake her leg."

" On three?" Bofur asked and she nodded.

" One."

" Two."

" Three." They shook her in unison, hoping that she will wake up, but nothing happened. Ally was still sweating and whispering, trapped in her dream. Margaery shook her again, this time stronger than the last time.

" Ally. Ally. Darling, wake up." She said as she shook her friend's leg.

" It's not working." Bofur said after a few minutes of nonstop shaking.

" One more time?" She asked and Bofur nodded. They were about to shake Allyria again, when the unexpected happened.

" MARGAERY! NO!" Allyria screamed as she yanked herself up from her bedroll. Margaery fell backward at her friend's sudden action. Allyria's scream woke the Company up as well, for Kili and Fili sat up with swords in their hands, Thorin and Dwalin unsheathe their swords, while the rest of the Company looked on in confusion. What they saw was confusing indeed. While she fell on the ground, poor Bofur never had a chance to react, for he froze on the spot with a knife around his neck. Allyria was holding him hostage for a second time in three days.

" Bofur?" Allyria asked, painting heavily. Margaery got up and walked to her friend, who still had her knife pressed against Bofur's neck.

" Sweetie, put the knife down. It's just Bofur." She said. Allyria lowered the knife and Bofur took a step back, trying to calm himself.

" Marg? Marg!" Allyria threw herself at her and gave her a bone crushing hug. She was as confused as the others, but she returned the loving gesture nevertheless.

" Bad dream?" She asked after they pulled away.

" My first one in months." Ally answered, and stood up. Margaery stood up as well, concerned for her friend.

" You screamed my name." She said as Allyria started to roll up her sleeping bag.

" I did." Ally gave her a short answer.

" What happened in the dream?" She asked as the dwarves started to pack up their stuff as well.

" You were dying." Ally sighed, before continued. " You were bleeding from multiple wounds, and I couldn't do anything."

" Sweetie, it's just a dream." She said.

" You don't think I know that?" Allyria asked as she put away her knife, and took out her water bottle.

" Then you have nothing to worry about." She said with a hopeful smile.

" _They_ were in my dream too. Dying in front of me, screaming at me to help them, but I couldn't do anything." Allyria trembled as she talked. _I should have intervened. The past will always come back to haunt us. _

" It was just a dream, Allyria. Nothing more." She stated and walked to her friend who was looking at the ground, trying to compose herself. The dwarves were minding their own business, but she knew that they were listening to the conversation, not missing a single word. _They should be the master of eavesdropping. _

" You have to learn to defend yourself." Allyria spoke after a moment of silence. " I would hate it if the dream came true."

" It won't." She assured her friend, who stood with her back on her. " I have _you_ protecting me. The dream won't come true" _But it did for your parents though. _

" I cannot protect you forever." Ally stated.

" I never asked you to protect me." She replied, with a sad smile.

" No, you never did." Allyria turned around, her face pale under the rising sun. " Perhaps, it is time for you to shoot a gun."

" Oh, hell no! No! No gun!" She opposed vehemently. _There's no way in Hell, I am learning to use a gun. Heck, I don't even want to touch it. _

" Or would you prefer to die instead?" Ally asked with a hand on her hip. She noticed that the dwarves had finished packing the stuff, and were now actively listening to their conversation.

" I never said that I wanted to die." She explained.

" Then learn how to remain alive while you're on this journey." Allyria snapped, and she flinched " You're learning how to shoot a gun. End of discussion."

" That's not fair. I_ can_ defend myself, just not with a gun." She pouted.

" Really?" Allyria asked, clearly mocking her.

" I'll show you." She said confidently. " Try to attack me."

" I can't." Ally said.

" Why not?" She asked, ticked off at her friend's behavior.

" Because you bruise like a peach." Allyria answered, and she swore she heard chuckles amongst the dwarves, who were sitting down on the ground, watching them.

" Are you scare?" She asked mockingly.

" You will be after I'm done with you." Allyria smirked, and for a split second Margaery was afraid. _Let's hope that three weeks self-defense class pay off. God, give me strength. _She was determined to prove Allyria wrong, and prayed that she will stand her ground, and not humiliated herself in front of the Company, who were eager to watch the fight. Even the emotionless Thorin was watching them, trying to see if they were worth their salts.

" You can do this, Marg!" Fili and Kili cheered her on, while Bilbo wished her good luck. Poor Bofur was sitting in the back, still terrified at Allyria and her knife.

" Ready, peachy?" Allyria asked, standing three feet behind her.

" Yup." She nodded, and waited for Allyria, but after three-seconds, nothing. Confused, she turned around.

" Are you going to attack me or-OUCH" Allyria hit her hard in the stomach, and she winced in pain. She tried to hit Allyria with her fist, but the latter was to quick for her. She attempted to punch Allyria, but she kept dodging her in fast, graceful movements. _I'm screwed if I don't hit her. One time would be enough for my dignity. _

" What happened to the earlier confident?" Ally asked sarcastically while dodging her punch.

" Shut the fuck up will ya. Don't distract me." She said as she tried to kick Ally's leg, but she was too quick for her.

" From attacking me." Ally smirked and before she knew it, she was on the ground, with her arms pinned behind her back. The pain was excruciating and the humiliation was overwhelming. _So much for self-defense class. I'm taking my money back when we returns._

" I stand by my earlier statement. You bruise like a peach." She could see the cocky smirk on Allyria's face judging by the tone of her voice.

" It's not fair. You're fighting someone weaker than you. Fight _them_, and we'll see who gets the last laugh." She gritted her teeth as Allyria's hold on her tightened.

" What will I get in return?" Ally asked, toying over the challenge.

" I will do whatever you ask of me." She replied.

" I thought you already did." _GOD DAMN IT! The longer this conversation last, the more humiliation I will face, my dignity will suffer! _

" Just think of one, and I will honor my end of the bargain if you win." She said, struggling to get free, but Ally tightened her grip.

" Deal." She said and released her. She stood up, and glared at Allyria, who was smirking.

" Boys." She spoke out loud as she walked to the dwarves, who were looking at her degraded appearance with amusement.

" She kicked your butt." Bofur was the first to speak.

" Only after she kicked yours." She replied.

" Are you all right?" Bilbo asked with concern.

" A few bruises but I'll be fine." She answered with a reassuring smile and turned to the dwarves " Guys, we have to take her down."

" I'm not hitting a woman." Dwalin stated and a few nodded.

" SHE'S NOT A WOMAN. THAT THING RIGHT THERE IS A FREAK OF NATURE!" Margaery said out loud, hoping that Allyria could hear her, loud and clear.

" I don't know." Kili said

" Come on! Don't be a wuss. You and Fili can totally take her on. Just a few punches and she'll be good to go." Margaery said, wanting the brothers to fight her best friend. _I'm sending them to their deaths, but someone have to take the broad down. Best friend or no._

" Women are to be cherished and protected. Not fight against." Dwalin made his disapproval clear.

" He's right, lass." Balin agreed as Oin and Gloin nodded. Fili and Fili were looking at each other, then at her, and Allyria, who was playing with her knife. _I really need to take that damn knife away from her. _

" We can't do it, Marg. I'm sorry." Fili said with an apologetic smile, and Kili nodded. She was going to ask Bofur, but the poor dwarf had had enough unfortunate incidents with Allyria to last a lifetime. She looked at Thorin then, who had yet to say anything, but his gaze was not on the group, it was on Allyria, it lingered there for a few seconds before shifting back to the group. She caught his wandering eyes and grinned. Thorin saw her grin, and gave her a glare.

" Guys, this is our-" She continued.

" Are you done talking with the women yet?" Allyria called out. The dwarves's mood changed suddenly. Kili and Fili stood up, their face beamed with determination.

" Who are you calling women, woman?" Fili asked, angered at Ally's insult.

" Obviously you since you're the one talking." Allyria replied with a smirk. " I'm waiting."

" That's it. We need to take her down!" Kili declared as the younger dwarves cheered him on. It the end, it was decided that Kili, Fili would fight against Allyria. The remaining dwarves placed their bets, favoring Kili and Fili. She collected the bets, praying that she will make money out of Allyria.

" Don't think that I will go easy on you." Allyria said as she stood, face to face with the brothers. No weapons were allowed in the match, and so Fili and Kili were stripped of any hidden weapons. The dwarves sat down, observing the fight, while Bombur prepared for breakfast.

" Count your luck that we will be easy on _you_." Fili answered confidently. The trio took their stances, and the fight began.

Margaery was busy collecting bets, when it was announced that Allyria had won. She turned around, wide eyed at her best friend, who was sitting on top of Kili and Fili. She remained as strong and clean as she was before, with not a single dirt on her place, or clothes. Fili and Kili had dirts on their face, and dried leaves in their mouths. They were screaming and bickering at each other for letting their guard down. Allyria sat there with the cockiest smirk.

" What an interesting morning." Ally said with a smile " Your lesson starts tonight, and I'll be taking the money if you don't mind."

_WHAT THE FUCKERY FUCK JUST HAPPENED? HOW? WHEN? WHY? I really have shit for luck. _

* * *

_**Thank you for your time!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and now if you would, please REVIEW.**_

_**LawlietLover93**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected." **

**I'm sorry for not being able to upload this chapter sooner, but I was devoting my time to passing the driver license test, and I DID IT! I got my driver license yesterday, and couldn't be happier! Anyways, enough about me. I want to thank Taylor Snape13, Souffl3Girl, Rainbow Haired Girl, and AsMadAsMurdock for following the story. You guys are the best! and to those who took the time to review, YOU ROCK!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. **

* * *

They made camp an hour after dusk had passed on an edge of a cliff. Gloin started a fire, while Kili and Fili took care of the ponies. Bombur was making yet another stew, and she signed in desperation at the thought of it. She glanced at Margaery, who was talking to Bilbo, and let out a small smile. _It took a great deal of courage for her to stand up for me. This journey is bringing out the best in her, and things that weren't there before. _

" Marg. Where's you sleeping bag?" She called out as she took out her own bedroll.

" Under the tree over there." Margaery pointed to a big oak tree.

" I'm sleeping next to you." She said and walked there, rolling out her sleeping bag.

" Bed buddies." Marg called out and let out a chuckle. Despite being twenty-four years old, both Allyria and Margaery would have a sleep over once a month. It strengthened their friendship and bond over the past twenty years, and this night was no exception.

" Bed buddies?" She heard Kili asked, and let out a low chuckle. _Would you prefer bed mates instead? _

" Once a month, Ally and I would have a sleep over at each other's house. We haven't had one yet for this month, but I guess tonight will do." Margaery explained their ritual to the brothers, who were actively listening to her. _Talk about obsession._

" If we didn't crash landed, we would be having a sleep over right now." She said and got up.

" A sleep over at Anne's wedding? I think not. She would drive us crazy with all the wedding stuff." Margaery said, before telling Kili and Fili about her cousin's wedding.

" I never said anything about a sleepover at Anne's wedding." She replied, and stood up from her sleeping spot.

" Where else would we be having it?" Margaery asked, and she sighed before turned back and looked at her friend, who was sandwiched between Fili and Kili.

" There's no point of speaking of things that never happened." She said. She dreaded going to her cousin's wedding for many reasons. One, they were boring bimbos. Two, she had to wear a dress. Three, her father's widow.

" That's true, but once you milked a cow, you can't shove the milk back up its udder." Margaery replied. _Damn her for taking Western Philosophy in college. I should have shut my mouth. _

" Promise you won't get mad?" She asked sweetly. _I'm acting like a spoiled little girl. _

" You know I don't get mad that often." Marg replied with that polite smile of hers. _All or nothing, then. Besides she can't hurt me, heck she can't hurt anything._

" When I agreed to fly with you to New York, I was actually planning to ditch the wedding." She broke her scheme as gently as possible.

" YOU WHAT?" Margaery asked in disbelief.

" But we crash-landed before anything can happens. So let's forget about this and go back to the conversation at hand." She explained and looked at her best friend, before diverting her gaze to the rest of the Company. They stood there, caught between the argument, and were unsure of what to do or say. The leader of the Company, however, remained as stoic as ever.

" This_ is _the conversation at hand." Margaery folded her hands. " Explain yourself!"

" There's nothing for me to explain. The plan didn't come to fruition. Don't blow things out of proportion, Marg."

" You can only call me 'Marg' when I'm friend with you, and right now. We're not friends!" Margaery shouted. _The bomb finally exploded then. _

" Are you mad because you thought I was going to ditch_ you_?" She asked, keeping her anger in check. Margaery didn't reply, but instead pouted like a child.

" If it makes you feel any better, I was going to take you with me." She said, debating if she should continue with the story.

" And when were you planning to tell me? Huh?" Margaery ranted " Perhaps when I wake up after you knock me out and put me on the damn yacht of yours in the middle of the freaking ocean!" _Bingo. She knows my style too well. _

" Well," She said, guiltily.

" Oh my God..." Margaery gasped, before unleashed her fury. " YOU WERE GOING TO KIDNAP ME?!"

" Not kidnap. You were just going to pass out, and then wake up an hour later..." She started to explain, but Margaery cut her off.

" IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! How is that better than kidnapping me?"

" The Atlantic Ocean is not nowhere, and it is not kidnapping if it never happened." She stated calmly, sensing glares and disapprovals from the rest of the Company. _Keep staring and then you'll wake up in darkness, permanently. _

" You were planning it! Same difference." Margaery accused her as she paced around the camp.

" Like you said, I was _planning_ it. I didn't get a chance to act on it because we crash-landed. Should I remind you _why_ we crash-landed?" She said, turning the table on her best friend, who was furious at her statement.

" You leave that out of this. It happened almost four days ago." Margaery stated, and Allyria saw a vein popped out on her temple.

" Exactly! It_ happened_, while mine _didn't_. Stop blowing it out of proportion." Allyria finally snapped at her friend's bitter accusation.

" Oh my god!" Margaery gasped at her statement, hands on her chest, and eyes wide.

" What?" She asked, regaining her composure. She looked at her friend then, with confusion. _Is she apologizing? _

" I know why you don't want to go to Anne's wedding." _WHAT? _

" Pray tell." She said.

" You're jealous because Anne is younger than you, and she's getting married first!" _HOW ON EARTH DID SHE COME UP WITH THIS PATHETIC IDEA. _

" Excuse me?" She managed to say. She looked at the dwarves then, who were watching them in amusement. Gandalf was casually smoking his pipe, and Bilbo just sat there, listening to their conversation dutifully.

" Face it, darling. You're jealous because your baby cousin is getting married before you. I mean twenty-two is a bit young to get married, but hey that's love, right?" Margaery said, her angry mood changed to that of a mother hen comforting her child.

" You're not making _any_ sense." She said. _She thinks I'm jealous? ME? Jealous of Anne?_

" I'm making perfect sense. I should have noticed the signs, you were off the moment you stepped on the plane." Margaery took her hands like that of a mother.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked, before continued " I'm not jealous of Anne."

" You're in denial and it's perfectly fine. I mean, one day you will find the man of your dream, we all do. Anne just happened to find hers first."

" What a load of CRAP! I am not jealous of Anne. Period." She explained, her patient run thin. She looked at Thorin then, his eyes were filled with amusement and mockery. _Great. Everybody thinks that I'm jealous of that bimbo cousin of mine. _

" Why else would you want to ditch her wedding if not for jealousy?" Margaery asked in her sweet smoothing voice.

" I have plenty of reasons not to go to that damn wedding." She answered.

" _That_ wedding celebrates love and union, two souls joining in holy matrimony."

" I'm all for love and soul mates, or whatever the fuck you called it, but Anne's wedding has neither of that." She scoffed and gave Thorin a quick glare.

" What do you mean?" Margaery asked with confusion.

" Anne got knocked up, that's why they're getting married." Marg's eyes widened at her answer.

" Are you serious?"

" Very. Uncle Dan forced them to wed. Heck, they barely knows each other, but Uncle Dan-"

" Gets what he wants." Margaery finished her sentence, and she nodded. She saw Ori raised his hand amongst the audience.

" Ori?" She looked at the young dwarf then.

" What's knocked up?" _Of course, he's the innocent one. His face says it all. _

" Marg?" She looked at her friend, who looked at her in return. _Great. I need to teach them some slangs. _

" Pregnant." She answered, as Ori's face turned into the color of a tomato. " You do know the word 'pregnant'?"

" Baby." Orio whispered, his face getting redder by the seconds.

" Oh thank god!" Margaery let out a breath then " Here I thought Ally would need to give you a lesson about the birds and the bees."

" What makes you think I'm an expert at the topic. You have more experiences than me." She stated bluntly, and Margaery hit her arm, signaling her to shut up.

" Birds and bees?" Kili asked, obviously unfamiliar with the phrase. _They're not virgins are they? He looks like he's popular with the ladies. _

" It's the process of making-" She answered, before Margaery cut her off.

" Toys. It's the process of making toys that look like birds and bees." _Toys that ripe for your pleasure. _

" I didn't know you're a toymaker." Kili said to Margaery, who froze in her spot.

" She's quite an expert at making toys, well, the process of making it." Allyria saw the opportunity and took a jape at her best friend.

" Are you a toymaker too? Miss Allyria?" Ori asked with an innocent smile.

" No. I'm out of Marg's league. To this date, I have made one toy so far, insignificant compare to Marg's." She answered slyly, and felt Margaery's burning glare on her. _That's what you get for yelling at me for no reason. Worse, accused me of being jealous of that bimbo._

" How many toys have you make? Margaery?" Ori asked her best friend then, who was flustered at the sudden change in the game.

" Not that much. I'm not that _experience _at making it."Margaery said with a smile.

" But you do enjoy the process of making it, surely?" She pressed further, hoping to teach her best friend a lesson.

" Occasionally." Margaery said as she glared at her.

" Maybe you can teach me how to make one." Ori suggested, and she had to bite her tongue from laughing.

" Me too!" Kili and Fili said in unison. She let out a snort then, unable to hold on any longer. Margaery was furious with her, she knew, for she politely excused herself, and stomped off to her bed, but not before she gave her a glare that burned with contempt and a promise of revenge.

" I being lenient for one night. Your lesson starts tomorrow." She winked and Marg gave her the finger.

" What's wrong with her?" Fili asked after Marg stomped off, leaving Allyria in the company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard.

" I've no idea. Come, let's eat. I'm hungry." She said and the brothers beamed at the thought of supper. They had yet another stew made with pork and beans, Allyria ate little, and soon, she was feeling sleepy.

" Sweet dreams." She yawned as she made her way to her bed next to Margaery, who was already asleep.

" Good night." Ori, Kili, Fili bid her in unison, while the others just gave her a nod on the head. She was about to lay down, when Thorin called out her name.

" Be up by the third watch." He said.

" Who else is taking the third watch?" She asked as she settled down. The bedroll never felt so good, her back ache for comfort, and the sleeping bag provided it.

" You will know then." He answered with a glare, yet that was all she needed to know. The answer was in his eyes, bright and clear. She winked at him before pulled the blanket over her.

* * *

It was Balin who woke her up. The Santa Claus look alike woke her up half an hour before the third watch with his story. She remained inside her blanket for the duration of it, listening actively.

He spoke of the battle where Thorin earned his Oakenshield nickname. He spoke of how Thorin defeated Azog the Defiler, who was the biggest and filthiest orc that ever lived. He spoke of how Azog beheaded Thorin's grandfather, Thrór. And he spoke of Thorin's victory over the Orc by cutting off his forearm, thus handicapped him for the rest of his life. Balin spoke of Thorin in admiration.

"...We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'" She heard heavy footstep from her spot on the ground, what followed was a few seconds of silence. _So this is how Thorin's ego got inflated. I can only imagine him being majesty and regal as I lay here, pretending to be asleep. _

" What happened to him?" She heard Bilbo asked.

" Azog the Defiler died of his wound long time ago." Thorin answered, his voice deep and regal. She ceased to listen to the story after that, for she felt movement next to her. Her hand quickly went under her bag, and grabbed hold of her knife. _They should know about my habit by now. _

" It's story time and she's sleeping." She heard Margaery said, in a sigh.

" Her watch is almost here. Wake her up." Thorin said as the rest of the dwarves went back to sleep.

" I'm not talking to her. You do it." Margaery said, obviously still mad at her, and went back to her bedroll. She heard footsteps approaching her side of the camp, and her hold on the knife tightened.

" Wake up." It was Thorin who approached her, and her grip on the knife lessened.

" Is it my turn already?" She yawned and got up, cracking her neck and stretched her body. Thorin said nothing and walked to the rock, and sat on the edge of the cliff. She followed him shortly after, and took a seat next to him, her legs dangling over the edge. The dwarves had resumed their sleeps by now, Gandalf was snoozing off, leaning on a tree, while Bilbo slept next to the ponies.

Thorin made no point to acknowledge her presence next to him. He was staring off to distance, and she thought him handsome _and_ regal, for the first time since meeting the King under the Mountain.

" Did you really kill that orc?" She asked after a while.

" I thought you were sleeping." He said.

" I hoped I was too, but unfortunately I woke up." She answered dryly.

" I cut off his arm." He said after a while.

" So that effectively killed the asshole?" Her choice of word earned her a glare from Thorin.

" You should know this by now." She let out a smirk, and he looked a way. Silence crept over them for a while, before Thorin spoke.

" Why don't you want to go to your cousin's wedding?" He asked softly, and she looked at him in surprise. _Did he hear nothing?_

" I have no obligation to go, and I don't want to waste my time on something that is forced." She answered.

" But it's the right thing." He said, and she frowned. Silence resumed between them.

" If I did go to the wedding, I would be very, very drunk." She sighed.

" You don't like drinking? Weddings are the best time to loose yourself to the liquor."

" I don't like alcohol, but being a drunk have its benefits." She answered.

" Do you not like your family then?" He asked.

" I have no family ever since my father died. Uncle Dan is my family by blood, but he is a cold, distant person." She explained. Her uncle had always been a mystery to her. He was cold, and calculating, yet he placed family above everything. Some said that he loved the family name more than he loved his own children, and Allyria found that to be true.

" What about your stepmother?" He asked about the sensitive topic.

" The last time we exchanged words was at my father's funeral. She looked at me with disgust and hatred, and told me to get the fuck out of her house. It was _my_ house moments before my father took his last breath, and it belonged to her, the moment he let out his last. The scheming little woman loathes me for as long as I can remember." Allyria recounted, her eyes on the dark sky. Thorin said nothing, and she continued her story, not caring if he listened or not.

" My mother died trying to give my father a son to carry on the family's name and legacy. She died trying to give me a little baby brother to play with, and she died in vain, for he died an hour after her. I was four then, I didn't really understand death, and the finality of it. My father would not look at me for months after my mother died, he said that it was too much for him to bear, and I was left alone. He came back to me a year after her death, and took me into his arms, promising that he will never let me go again. His promise turned bitter when he died and left me with his conniving widow, Diane."

" She was unkind to you before?" He asked, his voice was neutral yet there was something else hidden beneath it.

" She was civil with me at first, but after her third miscarriage, she believed that I was the source of her bad luck. She asked my father to send me away, and he refused. Their marriage turned sour after that, and two years later, he died. She wasted no time to dispose of me, but I was willing, you see. I was tired of it all, the useless extravagant lifestyle, so I ran away from home, and lived with Uncle Dan for two years, before buying my own place. It wasn't long before I landed a job working for the CIA, and before you know it, I'm here, sitting on a cliff talking to the King under the Mountain." She said and he let out a small smile at the mention of his title. He turned around then, looking at her for a moment, before he began his story. He told her of his siblings, of his father and grandfather, of Erebor and its glory, of the mountain with gold, and the Arkenstone, the Heart of the Mountain. She listened to them, remembering little details of his story, and found herself intrigued by it.

When he was done, they sat in companionable silence.

" This is nice." She said after a while.

" What?" He asked, without looking at her.

" This is the first conversation we've had without throwing insults at one another." She said with a laugh and he chuckled.

" I'm not the one throwing insults at people." He said.

" But that doesn't make you an angel among us mortals, my _King_." She stated with a smirk, and he looked at her then, eyes filled with amusement.

" What?" She asked.

" Nothing." He answered.

They spent the rest of the night sitting on the edge of the cliff, taking in the newfound peace that existed between them and for a moment, breathe.

* * *

**Thank you for your time! I hope you liked it :) (I'm sorry about grammar/spelling mistake(s)**

**Please ****_"REVIEW"_**** and have a fantastic Sunday. **

**LawlietLover93. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" **

**I want to thank jaimisfet for following the story, and the rest (you know who you are) for favoring and reviewing in it. You guys make me very happy, and for that, THANK YOU :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. **

* * *

**Allyria**

She received Margaery's silent treatment when dawn came, with the latter refused to acknowledge her in the most comical way. In return, she laughed and played along with Marg's childish game. Fili and Kili kept Margaery occupied with their stories and jokes and rode with her in the back, while Allyria rode in the front, talking to Ori, Nori, and Dori. They were fun to talk to, especially Ori, whose innocent made her smile, and captured her interest with his artistic drawings. Nori's quick wit amused her to no ends, his proposal to do dangerous things intrigued her, while Dori's brotherly love reminded her of her own protectiveness towards her best friend.

" Is Miss Margaery all right?" Ori asked as she examined his drawings.

" She's fine. Why you asked?" She answered without looking up. Ori's drawings were wonderfully done, with exceptional details, and abstract strokes.

" You haven't talk to her all morning." Orio said, and glanced back at Margaery, who was laughing with Fili about Kili's joke.

" _She_ hasn't talk to me all morning." She answered and flipped to another page.

" Should you do something about it then, Miss Allyria?" Dori asked and she looked up.

" Call me Allyria or Ally. No need for formality." She said before glancing back at her best friend, " I think a morning without me would do her good."

" She's your friend, though." Nori pitched in, and his brothers nodded.

" I've known her for twenty years. This is not our first fight." She explained and continued to look at Ori's drawings.

" But it can be your last. This journey has just begun, it will not benefits you two if you continued to bicker at each other." Dori stated, and she looked up with a small smirk.

" Do you have a wife, Dori?" She asked, and Dori frowned in confusion.

" No." He answered.

" Have you ever been married?" She continued with her question.

" No."

" Then allow me to explain." She said with a polite smile, "Friendship is like marriage. You build it with trust and love, but nothing is perfect. You will have fights, and conflicts, and disagreements, but that doesn't mean it's over. My friendship with Margaery is like that, except that we are not physically attracted to each other, if you know what I mean." She added with a smirk, and the brothers blushed.

" In an argument, silence is the best option. When you're angry, you say things, and when you say things, someone gets hurt." She continued, "Margaery understand that, and when the time is right, she will speak to me again."

" And when will that be?" Ori asked.

" The longest time Marg ever stayed mad at me is three days, four hours, and ten minutes."

" That's a long time." Nori said, and she snorted.

" My personal record is ten days, three hours, and fifteen minutes, but Marg will cracked before she hit that mark." She recounted that fight she had with Margaery all those years ago.

" Ten days? What was the conflict about?" Dori asked.

" Margaery and I both liked this one cute guy. I saw him first, but Marg took my chance before anything happened. I got mad, and threw stuff at her. Didn't speak to her for days, but she apologized, and I accepted. No friendship is worth ending over a stupid little guy, remember that my friends." She stated, before realizing her mistake. " _Woman_ for you, of course."

" It's all right. No harm done." Nori replied " My masculinity is wounded, however." She laughed at this, causing some to looked at her. Thorin gave her a glare and she winked at him. _So much for last night. _

" You mean, what's left of your masculinity." She quipped back and they both laughed. " So, you are all bachelors?"

" I'm popular with the ladies, but none of them are worthy to tie me down, Allyria." Dori stated cockily, and she smirked.

" I can see why, judging from that greying beard of yours."

" Dori is bluffing, Ally. You see, dwarven women are very rare in our race." Nori explained.

" How rare?"

" One-third of our population."

" That's very small." She said, her brain quickly stored the information.

" Women are meant to be protected and cherished. So there were a few arguments when you and Margaery decided to join the quest." Dori added.

" Do you still have doubts about me then?" She asked playfully.

" Not after you kicked Kili and Fili's butts." Ori answered loudly, and she can heard Kili's shout from afar.

" We let her win!"

" Else you won't be a proper gentleman." She shouted back and the dwarves laughed.

" But we have some reservations when it comes to Margaery." Nori whispered to her ear, and she nodded.

" I'll teach her to defend herself soon enough. I can ask Fili and Kili to do it since they're fond of her." She answered.

" They are_ too _fond of her." Dori leaned in and whispered, not wanting his words to reach the ears of Thorin Oakenshield.

" I supposed." She replied and glanced back at the trio, who were talking and laughing merrily. She whispered in a hushed voice, "If anything happens to me, protect Margaery."

" Nothing will happen to you." Nori stated firmly, and she let out a small smile.

"_ If_, Nori."

" You have my word. Although, Fili and Kili would be more involved in protecting your friend." Nori answered and gave the trio a quick glance.

" Thanks, Nori. That's all I needed to hear." She said with a sweet smile.

It was raining when Margaery broke her silent treatment. Being the ever prepared, Allyria packed two waterproof coats, and handed Bilbo, who was shivering, her small umbrella. Dori and his brothers looked at her in confusion when she pulled out her grey coat and put in on hastily.

" It's my cloak." She explained and they nodded. " Except that it doesn't get wet. It's waterproof."

" Here, Bilbo. Use it." She gave her black umbrella to Bilbo, who looked at it with uncertainty.

" What is it, Miss Allyria?" The hobbit examined the small thing.

" An umbrella. It is used as a protection against rain. It's waterproof!" She explained loudly due to the deafening thunders.

" How do I use it?" Bilbo asked.

" Push that little button on the bottom. Hold it out in front of you before you push it." She answered. Bilbo, clumsily, pushed the button, and the black umbrella popped out, causing Bilbo to flinched.

" Hold it over your head." She instructed further, and Bilbo followed her words.

" See? The rain doesn't fall on your head anymore!" She shouted and let out a laugh, enjoying the feel of the cool rain on her hand. She heard Margaery screamed out her name, and stopped her pony.

" ALLY! I'm soaking wet!" Margaery's voice rang out, and she took out the waterproof green coat, and tossed it to Margaery, who successfully caught it.

" I TAKE IT THAT YOU'RE NO LONGER MAD AT ME?" She asked, her voice loud, as loud as the rain.

" I OWE YOU NOTHING!" Margaery replied, before adding " BUT THANK YOU!"

" I'M SORRY ABOUT LAST NIGHT. I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT THE PLAN." She screamed out, the rain blurred her visions.

" I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

" YOU KNOW YOU DO! DEEP DOWN, INSIDE THAT BEATING HEART OF YOURS!" She said. Margaery was silent, for a while, before her voice boomed in the air.

" FINE! APOLOGY ACCEPTED."

" I LOVE YOU!" She shouted back, ignored the strange stares of the dwarves.

" I LOVE YOU TOO!" Margaery screamed, and she let out a victory smile. Thorin looked at her then, he gave her a cold glare before returning his gaze to the front.

" What? She's my best friend. Deal with it." She said after seeing glances and stares from the dwarves in the front. They were speechless to say the least, shocked at her choice of words, and yet amused at her action. The rain lasted for another hour, during which she focused her time talking to Ori and Nori, and occasionally Dori, who was busy complained about the rain to Gandalf. The old wizard answered slyly at Dori's question about changing weather, and the blasted rain. He did, whoever, answered truthfully when Bilbo asked him about his kind. From what she can gathered, there were five wizards in this world, the greatest being Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, two blue wizards, and then Radagast the Brown, the nature loving wizard.

The made camp before dusk, the sky was still clear and bright, but at Thorin's insistent, they stopped for the night.

" We rest here tonight!" Thorin's gruff voice rang out, and everyone dismounted their pony at once. The dwarves started unpacking quickly, chatting at each other as they did their camping routine. Fili and Kili were taking care of the ponies, whereas Gloin started a fire, and Bombur, wel, prepared supper. _Another night, another stew. _The thought of eating stew for yet another night frightened Allyria, who was more accustomed to solid food. She unpacked her bag, and swung it over her shoulder, and marched out to find a sleeping spot for the night. Her eyes passed over green grass, and trees around the camp, but what caught her attention was a ruined charred house, where Thorin and Gandalf stood, talking to one another. Spindly wooden beams, blackened with soot and ash, extended upward to the open air, where a rooftop once stood. She saw the annoyance in Thorin's face, and the storm in Gandalf's grey eyes. _This place is bad. There's a foul smell in the air. We should move on. _

Sure enough, Gandalf stormed off moments later, she was next to Bilbo, and the wizard walked past them, fuming as he walked.

" Where are you going?" Bilbo inquired.

" Is everything all right? Grandpa" She added. She had been calling Gandalf grandpa after the wizard persuaded her to go on the journey. Albeit hating the nickname at first, the old wizard had grown into it, and considered it as a token of her affection. Gandalf's stormy eyes softened at the sight of Bilbo and her.

" I am going to seek the company of the only one around her who has any sense." He answered, shaking his head as he walked away from them, only to stop when Bilbo asked.

" And who's that?"

" Myself, Master Baggins." He replied, sparing Bilbo and her one final nod before walking off, away from the camp. She looked at Bilbo then, who was drowning in his anxiety, and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

" Don't worry about. I'm sure Grandpa won't leave us with Thorin and his ill judgement. He'll be back." She gave him a small smile, before went off to find Margaery. Her best friend was sitting on a rock, drinking her water bottle when she approached.

" Hey!" She greeted and sat next to her.

" We need to move on." Margaery said in a hushed tone.

" Something's not right, but the question is what." She replied, before looking at her friend. " You told me that this adventure is based on a book."

" That you happened to saw last Christmas with me." Margaery answered.

" We went to the movies last Christmas."

" The movie that we saw is based off the book."

" So this adventure is about the movie that we saw." She concluded.

" This adventure _is_ the movie, and we're in it." Margaery stated, and she cussed herself for falling asleep during the screening of their adventure.

" I shouldn't have slept." She smacked her head.

" You fell asleep thirty minutes after the movie started. Of course, you have no memories of what followed."

" Tell me now." She demanded.

" Trolls. If we stay, we will have a run in with trolls. Starting with the ponies." Margaery answered, and she frowned at the mention of trolls.

" Trolls as in internet trolls?"

" No. As in the _Hulk_ troll, only meaner, uglier, stupider." Margaery said with a laugh.

" Then we can't stay here. We must talk to Thorin." She declared and stood up.

" He won't listen. Besides, no harm will come to us, I can't say the same to the ponies. They bolted."

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" If you don't believe, go and try to convince the-pain-in-the-ass leader of this company." Margaery stood up and began to walk away.

" Marg!" She said, and the latter paused and looked back. " I'm sorry, for everything."

" I love you too" She replied with a wide smile before dashing off to find Kili and Fili. Allyria let out a chuckle then, and walked back to the camp to find Thorin, and hopefully, pounce some sense into him. Thorin was talking to Balin when she entered the burnt house.

" Balin." She said to the white bearded dwarf " Can I have a moment with Thorin?"

" Yes, my dear. I was about to go anyway." The old dwarf gave her a warm smile and left, leaving her alone with a fuming Thorin Oakenshield.

" What do you want?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

" We should move on. This place is not safe." She answered, and he turned and looked at her then. His deep blue eyes on her green ones.

" It is if I say so." He stated icily. It took all of her self-control, to refrained herself from beating the crap out of him. She looked at him then, her face placid and free of emotions.

" Do you hunt, Thorin?" She asked calmly. Thorin looked at her with uncertainty for a split second before he answered.

" Yes, why are you asking me this?"

" Most of the time, you use your instinct yes?" She asked.

" Of course. A hunter cannot be a hunter without his instinct." Thorin answered quickly.

" Then what is your first instinct when you saw this place?" She continued, and he glared at her. Anger resumed in those beautiful blue eyes of his. _He knows the reason I'm here. _

" This discussion is over. We stay here for the night." He hissed at her.

" There is no instinct like that of the heart. I know you feel it too, Thorin. Even a blind fool can see that this place is not safe. Are you a fool? Thorin." She asked and he glared at her, hatred burning in his eyes.

" How dare you called me a fool!" He spat.

" Thorin, you are a fool!" She repeated, clear and loud. " There, I just said it."

Thorin looked like he was going to slap her, but her face showed no fear. He walked to her then, like an animal stalking its prey. _I am not your prey, Thorin Oakenshield. If you think that you can break me, then you have another thing coming. _

" Miss Allyria." He said coldly. They were an inch away from touching it each other, she can felt his breath on her face, and her skin shivered at it. Although, they were of the same height, in that moment, she felt small, yet no less dangerous than Thorin, who looked at her with burning hatred. She returned his glare with her emerald green eyes, before closing the distance between them.

" My _King_." She said in a low husky voice, before let out a smirk. The anger in Thorin's eyes faded, and was replaced with another emotion. It was not lust, but something else, it was expectation and eagerness. She felt his breath on her again, this time shorter and hotter. Her mind suddenly lost its purpose, and her body started to react. She was leaning forward him, and he too was leaning to her, but before anything can happen, her mind yanked her back, and she pulled away.

" If you don't want my advice, then so be it." She said quickly and walked away, her eyes refusing to meet his. " I have stuff to do."

The dwarves were eating their supper when she returned. She took a bowl of stew and sat next to Margaery, who was talking to Ori. She ate quietly, silently condemned herself for what transpired between her and Thorin moments ago. _What hell was that? I should not wanted to kiss him! Damn you, stupid hormones. _She noticed that Kili, Fili, and Bilbo were absent, and raised her question to Bombur.

" Where's Bilbo?"

" He's taking the stew to Fili and Kili. The lads are looking after the ponies." Bombur answered as he finished his stew in one gulp. _Ponies? Didn't they bolted? _She shook Margaery by the arm, and the latter turned to her.

" What's wrong?" Margaery asked, but before she can asked her question. Fili ran to them, panting heavily. The dwarves stopped their supper then.

" What's wrong?" Dwalin asked and rushed over to the older of the brothers.

" Trolls...Bilbo...Kili...ponies." Was all it took for the dwarves to armed up and unsheathe their weapons. She heard Thorin's voice then, loud and clear behind her.

" Let's move. You two stay, and guard the camp." He ordered and she protested.

" Bilbo is in danger and you expect me to stay here and guard the camp?" She ridiculed him.

" Yes, That's an order" He stated, his eyes were furious and serious at the same time. Before she can say anything, the dwarves left and ran into the forest, leaving her and Margaery alone and stranded.

" Can you believe that asshole? Who is he to give me order?" She ranted as she paced around the camp.

" He's the leader! Besides, let them have their fun. We will intervene when the time is right." Margaery said calmly and continued to eat her stew. She stood there speechless, before shrugged and sat down. _Serve Thorin right for being a pain in the ass. Let him have a taste at his own fucking medicine. _

" Until then, bonding time!" She raised her bowl and Margaery raised hers.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your time! **

**Please take your time to REVIEW**

**LawlietLover93**

**PS: Since Thorin is tall for a dwarf, I put his height as 5'3 in the story, the same height as Allyria. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here's the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected"**

**I want to thank cheymon, Marie3009, BreeTannerHuang, Efnie, happypills27, and KiliThorinGirl103 for following and favoring the story. I am overwhelmed with the positive feedbacks from you guys, and words can't explain my happiness. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s) **

* * *

**Margaery**

" It's been thirty minutes. Should we do something?" Allyria asked as she paced around the camp, while she sat there, enjoying her stew.

" Give it sometime, will ya. You're getting restless." She commented and earned a glare from Allyria.

" How can I sit here, doing nothing, while they're in there, fighting trolls and having fun?" Allyria asked, and she snorted.

" You can sit here and enjoy the delicious stew, while waiting anxiously for them."

" Spare me of your love for food. Who is to say that I am waiting for them? I want to get in there and have some fun." Ally was getting agitated with excitement and blood thirst.

" Your creepy, blood-deprived smile is plastered across your face, sweetie." She said, trying to look at Ally, without seeing her wickedly evil smile.

" What are you talking about?" Allyria asked her, yet somehow she found herself scared for the first time since the journey started, not from the trolls feet away from their camp, but from her best friend, whose blood-thirst had reached its limit.

" Sweetie, I love you, but don't look at me." She said, her eyes looking away from Allyria.

" Why? You said that I look good when I smile." Ally replied as she played with her knife. _I really need to get that damn knife out of her reach. She could kill me with her blood-thirst. _

" Not that kind of smile, sweetie." She said, and stood up. " It's time."

" Thank you Jesus!" Allyria threw her hands up, and started to laugh maniacally. _I'm going to my death as we speak. Who would have thought that my best friend will be the cause of it. _

" Do you have a plan?" Margaery asked. For the last thirty minutes, she had been reciting details from the book and the movie to Allyria, who listened attentively. She hoped that with enough information, no one will die in the end, but then again, when there is death, there will always be death.

" Divide and conquer." Allyria answered as she loaded her gun and secured them on her thigh holster.

" That's you plan? Divide and conquer? How on Earth did the CIA recruited you?" She asked in shock.

" My pragmatism and obvious charms." Allyria said as she tightened her small back bag on her shoulder. " I wouldn't worry much if I were you."

" And why is that?" She asked, folding her arms and pouting like a child.

" If what you said is true, then we have thirty minutes until sunrise, so why not have fun, instead of playing the damsel in distress?" Allyria shrugged.

" Is this a game to you?" She asked, angrily.

" Life is nothing but a game. You play it until you win or you die." Ally answered casually before adding, " And I don't intend to lose."

" That ought do it." She said. Finally surrendered to her friend's way of life.

" Good." Allyria grinned and they headed to the forest, armed and excited at the prospect of killing trolls.

After tracing the Company's footstep on the ground, they found the dwarves, the hobbit, and three ugly looking trolls, who were roasting half of the dwarves over the fire. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Oin, Gloin and Balin were on the ground, each stuffed in a bag. Bilbo was on the ground as well, trying to sit up.

" You distract them, while I kill them all right?" Allyria said, as they ducked down, hiding behind a large bush. Allyria took out her guns and began to twisted something on to it.

" What are you doing?" She asked in a hushed voice.

" I'm putting suppressor on my guns." Ally continued to put on the tube-shaped metal onto her guns.

" Why?" She asked.

" It reduces the noise when you fire a weapon, and since this is a forest. We don't want to attract _any_ kind of attention. You have your stun gun?" Allyria asked, her guns secured in her hands.

" Yup, but it's not like I'm fighting the trolls. The fun is reserved for you." She said and Ally smirked, and handed her a small pocket stared at it in shock. _How many knives does she have?_

" Sneak in, and cut them free, got it? Tell them to stay still until I have my fun." Ally said with that creepy smile of hers. _Should I be afraid of her?_

" I miss your serious old-self. She was boring, but much safer." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

" She'll be back before sunrise. Let me have some fun. It's been ages since I killed someone." Allyria answered as they spied on the trolls, who were signing a song as they roasted the dwarves.

" You killed someone an hour before you got on that god damn plane!" She stated and Allyria shrugged.

" Exactly!" Ally said and got up from her spot, and vanished in seconds, leaving Margaery alone with a pocket knife and a stun gun. _Stick it with the pointy end. Lord, please shine your light on me, for I am going to my death due to my best friend's blood thirst. Amen. _

She crawled over to them, careful not to let the trolls see her. Thorin saw her hiding in the bush, a feet away from him. He gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes, before she showed him her knife. He nodded his head, and she crawled over, hiding in the bush behind him.

" So much for your stubbornness eh?" She whispered as she cut the rope around the bag slowly, not wanting the trolls to detect any sign of a human girl rescuing the almighty dwarves.

" Where's Allyria?" Thorin didn't even bother to reply her statement, and skipped straight to her evil best friend.

" She's doing her own thing at the moment." She answered and set the rope around the bag loose.

" Thank you." Thorin muttered and she nodded.

" Don't move though. Ally wants to have some fun."

" Her desires are none of my concern. Our lives are in danger and she wants to have fun?" Thorin hissed. _Like you don't want to satisfy her utmost desire. _

" Killing the trolls. She hasn't killed anyone in a _long _time, so sit back and relax." She answered casually. Thorin gritted his teeth loudly.

" Sit back and relax? I'd rather fight."

" Men and their needs to prove their manhood." She muttered in boredom, and earned herself a glare from Thorin. She saw Bilbo in the corner of her eyes, and went to him.

" Bilbo." She hissed behind the bush, and Bilbo turned around, confused as he looked at the small bush.

" Margaery? What are you doing here? Hide!" He whispered in a low voice.

" I'm rescuing the _damsels_ in distress." She answered with a smirk, " I need you to distract the trolls. Can you do it?" She asked, and he hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

" Leave it to me. Help the others." He said and stood up from his spot, and made his way to the trolls.

" Wait!" Bilbo cried out, and the trolls looked at him.

" What is it?" One of the trolls asked.

" Don't cook them yet!"

" Why?"

" I know the secret to cooking dwarves!" Bilbo answered in his clear, fidgeting voice. She crawled back to Thorin and began to set the others free. First one was Balin, who looked at her in confusion, before ordered her to return to the camp.

" I'm here and there's nothing you can do about it." She answered as she set his rope loose, " Stay still, and don't move or say anything. Let Bilbo do the talking."

The dwarves were busy yelling at Bilbo, who suggested skinning them first to the ugly trolls, and then telling them that they were infected with parasites. Fili and Kili were the loudest, followed by the dwarves over the fire. She rolled her eyes at their simple stupidity before shooting Thorin a look.

" Do something." She whispered, and he nodded. He kicked Kili, and the latter grew quite at realization. One by one, they started to argue about parasites, and who had the biggest infection. It ended when one of the trolls, the smartest and meanest approached Bilbo and started to poke him with his finger.

" You want us to set them free?" He asked in his gruff voice. " Our food?"

" Yes," Bilbo answered reluctantly, but before the troll can poked him again, an expect unexpected thing happened. The almighty big tree behind the troll fell, and nailed him to the ground, standing on the fallen tree was Allyria, her guns pointing at the remaining trolls.

" Let them go, you stinky green assholes." Ally said in utmost confident. She pointed her gun at the troll on the ground, who was trying to get free, and shot him three times on the back of his head, before pointing her guns at the two trolls. With each shot she fired, Margaery flinched.

" Who is she?" Asked one of the remaining trolls, who didn't give their fallen troll a single thought.

" I'm the one who's kicking your fat ass." Allyria stated calmly before she opened fire on them. " Welcome to the twenty-first century!" Margaery was cowering in fear upon seeing her best friend, who fired her guns at the trolls without a single flinch.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The trolls groaned in pain as she shot them nonstop, her face cold and without emotion. _She's a scary broad. _The dwarves looked at her in bewilderment as the trolls sunk to their feet. Even the almighty Thorin was looking at Allyria in shock. It wasn't long before Gandalf showed up, and cracked the rock with his staff.

" The dawn will take you all." He said loudly. Gandalf looked at the scene in front of him, and confusion started to form in his eyes. Margaery stood up as the trolls slowly turned into stone. Allyria stood there, in all her glory, and let out the cockiest smile she had even seen.

" Ladies," She said as she jumped down from the tree and took out her knife " It's time to set you free."

After they were cut down, the dwarves looked at Allyria with admiration and fear. Margaery had to stop herself from laughing out loud when Kili and Fili ran over to Allyria, and gave her a bone-crushing hug. In return, Allyria threatened them with her knife if they don't put her down.

" What's wrong with my way of saying thank you?" Kili pouted. Margaery patted him on the back and flashed him a sympathetic smile.

" Allyria doesn't like physical contact much."

" I was trying to be spontaneous like you." Kili answered, and she let out a smile.

" But I don't mind physical contact." She said and opened her arms. Kili grinned before went in for the hug. Kili gave the best bug, and she didn't mind smelling him. A perfect combination of pine tree, and fresh air, despite him not taking a proper shower in days. The hug lasted longer than she expected, and Kili's scent was on her when they broke away. She smiled at him, and he grinned at her. _He's too cute and adorable. _

" How romantic! The heroine saved the gentleman in distress." Ally's voice was filled with sarcasm and mockery. Margaery and Kili looked at her then, and she looked extraordinary. Breathtakingly beautiful with the air of glory around her. Allyria walked to them, her guns secured on her holster.

" You two have got to be the most dramatic out of the group." She stated with a smirk. Kili bid them goodbye, and went to see Fili, his dear beloved brother.

" Said the one who cut down a tree." She replied.

" Huh. I did the best I could with the situation. That tree was going to die anyway." Allyria answered, as she took out her back bag.

" Excuses. Excuses. What are you looking for?" She asked.

" More ammunitions." Allyria answered, searching her bag.

" How much do you have left?" She asked. _If she runs out of ammunitions then we're screwed. _

" I have four more mags."

" Do you know how to use a sword?" She asked, getting worried.

" Are you kidding? I spent four years learning kendo. Of course, I know how to use a sword." Ally retorted, offended by her question. _Not everyone is like me. I'm the loner of this group. _

" Good. All we need is to find you a sword, and then you'll be invincible." She said sarcastically.

" No one is invincible, but you can call me that." She stood up and swung her bag on her shoulders.

" Cocky much?" She asked.

" I wouldn't know. I'm not the expert, you are." She grinned in the most wicked way. _Again with the joke. _

" It's not funny." She said.

" To _you_, but to me, it's hilarious." Ally winked and she rolled her eyes. They walked to the dwarves, who praised Allyria for her bravery, and Margaery, well, her helpfulness.

" That was so awesome, Ally!" Ori exclaimed happily, and Allyria grinned at him. Margaery stood there, awkwardly bathed in her best friend's glory.

" I need a fire torch!" Thorin's voice rang out, when they stopped in front of the troll cave. Gloin, the banker/fire maker quickly made one, but Allyria threw something to Thorin, who caught it effortlessly. The leader was grumpier than usual, and he glared at Allyria after he caught the object.

" What's this?" He asked, annoyed.

" It's a flashlight." Ally answered as she darted her eyes back and forth.

" What's it for?"

" It's a safer alternative. Click the button and you'll see." Ally replied, and Thorin clicked it. The white light flashed his face, and he flinched from the surprise. _He's a bit wussy for a leader, but then again. It's Allyria he's dealing with. _

" No need to thank me!" Allyria called out, as Thorin walked into the cave with Gandalf, Bofur, Nori, and Gloin, who brought the torch. She sat outside with Allyria, enjoying the fresh air, instead of exploring the horrible cave. It wasn't long before they came back, Gandalf, Thorin, and Bilbo both got new weapons, shiny Elven swords that Thorin hated, despite having a new sword for himself. Bilbo looked at his sword in awe and doubts, but a nervous smile appeared when Gandalf talked to him. She giggled at that, earning strange looks from Allyria and Kili. _To hell with your judgements and prejudices. I'm weird and I'm proud of it! _

" Allyria." She heard Thorin called out and looked at her best friend, who stood there with a serene expression. The leader of the Company approached them, his face was unreadable and composed. She sank back, and stood behind Ally.

" Yes?" Ally replied casually.

" This is for you." Thorin handed Allyria a sword, and she took it with caution.

" How kind of you." Allyria said as she drew out the sword. It was a medium length sword, decorated with some ancient Elvish language she couldn't understand. Allyria wielded with easy grace and efficient, true to her word as a kendo practitioner.

" Were you eavesdropping on us, my King?" Allyria asked as she put her sword in the bag. _My King? What the hell happened to the stubborn old rock?_

" It's none of your business." Thorin replied and walked away without looking back. Allyria let out a chuckle then, before yelled out.

" Thank you!"

" What the hell was that all about?" She asked and Allyria let out a small smile. _Something's fishy. _

" He paid his debt." Allyria answered and she let out a snort.

" Debt my ass." She replied, but before Allyria can say anything clever. A loud rustling noise caught the group's attention. Allyria took out her guns, and was ready to shoot at the unknown coming at them. Margaery braced herself for any possible impact, and hid behind her best friend. _Can this day be any longer? _

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**Please take time to "REVIEW"**

**LawlietLover93**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected." **

**I want to thank LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465, LandOfTheLivingSkys, MyLadyAssassin, and laurajanelikes for following and favoring the story. Of course, big THANK YOU to those who reviewed all the chapters! You guys are the best!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. **

* * *

**Margaery**

In the end, it was only Radagast the Brown. The nature-loving wizard rode through the forest, and made her jump when his rabbits sleigh ride appeared out of nowhere. She flinched and tightened her grip on Allyria's shoulder, whose hands was on her guns. _How the hell did I forget the most important part in the movie? The Necromancer is here, and I'm cowering behind Ally's back._

" Radagast. Radagast the Brown." Gandalf addressed and walked towards the brown wizard. He greeted Radagast with a clap on the shoulder, " What on earth are you doing here?"

" I was looking for you, Gandalf." The other wizard answered, his expression was solemn as he took a look at his surrounding, unaware of her and Allyria. _He's like the crazy Grandpa that I never had. _"Something's wrong. Something's...terribly wrong."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Gandalf's eyebrow arched in confusion, and he began to question the cause of his fellow wizard's fear. Radagast explained to him wholeheartedly as Gandalf led him to a more secluded area, away from the group's ear.

" That wizard has bird poop on his head." Allyria stated and she let out a chuckle.

" That wizard is one of the gentlest wizard you'd ever meet in your life, Allyria." She stated, and Allyria let out a snort.

" I don't _intend_ to meet another wizard, dearest Marg." Allyria put an arm around her shoulders. " How is it that you always defend others, no, _strangers_, instead of your beloved dearest best friend? Hm?"

" God knows what will happen if I don't stand up for them." She answered, and Ally scoffed.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Don't ask question you already know the answer to, Ally." She sighed and let out a smile. Allyria let out a loud laugh and patted her on the back.

" You have grown some balls, sweetest Marg."

" I'll take that as a compliment." She said and Ally let out a smile.

" This forest looks like the Amazon rainforest." Ally said after taking a good look at their surrounding.

" It's just a forest to me. Have you ever been there?" She asked and sat down on one of the rocks.

" I went there for a two months expedition before I joined the CIA." Allyria explained as she explored the trees. " It was my last chance of getting a real world education before I started the purification."_ Purification? She sounds like a nun._

" Is that your word for killing people?" She asked.

" You must think I'm a horrible person." Ally said with a sad smile.

" I'm against gun violence and the death penalty. Of course, I think it's a horrible job to have, but your job doesn't define you, sweetie."

" Always know what to say." Ally replied, and resumed her exploration of the forest. The trees were green with vitality, and Margaery felt peace for the first time since the journey started. The peace was temporary for a howling sound pierced the air, shattered the peace she had found. She rose from her spot, and made her way to Allyria, her friend was armed and ready. Ally was prepared for the worst, and she had prepared for the expected. _Orcs. We're about to get chase by orcs. I can finally be good at something. _

" Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked frantically.

" Wolf? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur answered, stepping around poor Bilbo to take a better look at the lining trees, where the howl came from. A loud snap from behind them alerted the group, she barely had time to react before a warg jumped down and started to attack the group. It missed her and Ally, and fortunately Bofur. Before it can make another move, Thorin jumped down, slicing the creature's head, ending its miserable wretched life. There was another one, however, sneaking behind Thorin, and before she could scream out, she heard Ally fired her gun and the beast was no more. She heard the sound of Dwalin's axe clashed against the beast's head and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes then, and saw the look Thorin gave Allyria. It was not hate, but it was not grateful either.

" What the hell were you thinking?" Thorin demanded, and Allyria glared at him.

" I saved you life. A thank you would be suffice."

" You could have shot me." The dwarf prince replied angrily, obviously not trusting Allyria's skill when it comes to her guns.

" I could if I wanted to." Ally answered dryly, "The day that I missed my target will be the day when you start to act like a lady."

" Watch who you're talking to, woman." Thorin spat and Margaery flinched at his venom, but not Allyria. She was standing tall, facing the Company's leader face to face.

" I'm talking to you, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin's mouth opened then, ready to fire a retort at Allyria, but Gandalf approached him before anything escaped his mouth.

" Who did you tell of your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded, " Who did you tell?"

" No one." Thorin replied, facing the wizard, but not before sending a lovely glare towards her best friend.

" Who did you tell?"

" No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin was angry, she can tell. Mad that Gandalf would questioned his honesty.

" You are being hunted." Gandalf answered and she looked at Allyria then. Her best friend let out a reassuring smile, and nodded her head. _Get ready bitches. My four years of track is finally paying off. _

" We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

" We can't, we have no ponies." Ori cried before adding " They've bolted." _All thanks to your leader's stubbornness. _

" I'll draw them off." Radagast said then as Gandalf turned to him and spoke.

" These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you."

Radagast's eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint, before replied, " These are Roscobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

She sprang into action then, she secured her bag and looked at her best friend, who let out a small smirk.

" Ready, darling?" Allyria asked as the group lined up to a single line and started to follow Gandalf, who led them out of the beautiful green forest. It wasn't long before an open plain field greeted them. Vast and numerous, she let out a sigh, and thought, _Lord, give me your light and send me your love. I will need all the prayers I can get. Amen. _

Gandalf led them on a curving trail to the left, heading towards a trail of rock in the middle of the plain. They came to a halt when they spotted Radagast and the Orc pack on the other direction. It was a game of cat and mouse for a few minutes, with nonstop running and occasional halting. Margaery ran behind Allyria, and in front of Kili. _They got me cover. So much for proving my worth. _They took shelter behind a large rock when one of the scouts lurked on top of the big rock. She did her best to hide her body from view, and her hands clutching Allyria's. Kili fired his arrow then, and the scout fell down, meeting many more axes and swords. They ran again shortly after. Margaery ran as fast as she could, as much as her legs can take her. It wasn't long before she recognized the familiar rock. _Rivendell. _She looked at Allyria, who nodded her head, and the two of them sprinted towards the rock. They were surrounded by orcs and wargs, the dwarves gathered in a circle, their weapons at hand, ready to strike. Kili was firing his arrows nonstop.

" There's still more coming!" He shouted and Margaery turned around then, about to give them the direction, before Gandalf's voice was heard.

" This way, you fools!" The dwarves ran to Gandalf quickly enough, one by one they slid down to take cover. Only Thorin, Kili, and Ori remained on the plain. Allyria was next to her, urging he to slide down when she felt it.

The pain was excruciating, and she felt herself falling down. _You have got to be kidding me! Out of all time. _She heard Allyria called out her name, and looked down. Right there, on her right leg was an arrow. _Poisonous arrow. Can this day be anymore horrible? _She saw blood, and almost fainted if it wasn't for Ally's strong arm around her waist.

" Fuck!" She heard Ally whispered as she slid down onto the rock cave. Her eyes started to get heavy. Thorin came down moments later, and a familiar sound as heard in the air. Slaughter of the orcs followed and she had never been so happy at the thought of bloodshed. A warg came crashing down on them, two feet from where she was sitting. Thorin pulled out an arrow from the beast's head and let out a hiss.

" Elves" Thorin said in disgust, but his attention quickly shifted to her, and the damn arrow piercing her leg.

" I'm killing those fucking orcs." Allyria hissed as she examined her wound.

" I wasn't paying attention." She said quickly, not wanting to create a scene. Oin bent down to her and started to examine her wound. Kili was next to her, she saw the panic in his eyes, and let out a small smile

" WILL YOU STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR THOSE PATHETIC FUCKING LITTLE CREATURES?" Allyria snapped then, her voice loud and full of desperation. She saw the fear and the tears behind Ally's eyes.

" I'm not. It was my fault as well." She said timidly.

" The arrow is poisonous my dear. I'm afraid we have to get you treated right away." Oin spoke up and she turned white at the thought of her treatment.

" How about we move on and ignore my injury instead?" She asked, hoping to find a way out. Ally smacked her head then. _CAN SHE EVER BE GENTLE?_

" What the fuck is the matter with you? This is not a joke, Margaery. You either take it seriously or I can end your suffering right now." Allyria threatened her and she let out a whimper. _She'd be the death of me someday._

" I need you to hold her down." Oin said and Ally complied happily. " I don't have the antidote for the poison but we can sanitize her wound, before the worst could happen."

" What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes frantically searched for an answer. The dwarves looked at her with pity, Bilbo was trying his best not to faint at the sight of her injured leg. Thorin stood there, his eyes somber and sent her a nod of encouragement.

" He meant before we have to cut off your leg." Allyria answered, but before she could think of a reply, pain overtook her body. She let out a piercing scream and her body tried to sit up, but Allyria's strong grip forbid it.

" HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" She screamed as Oin bandaged her wound, and Allyria picked up the arrow, which Oin yanked out of her leg in a moment of surprise and unpreparedness.

" There you go laddie. It should do for now." Oin stood up and Allyria hoisted her up, her arm around Ally's shoulder.

" Not so defensive of the orcs now, aren't you?" Ally asked, trying to balance her on her remaining good leg.

" You bitch..." She managed to mutter " You took me by surprise."

" You have to expect the unexpected." Allyria said and she let out a chuckle.

" You all right, Marg?" Kili asked.

" I'll be fine, eventually." She answered and saw Dwalin walked towards the corner a bit further off to where she was standing.

" I cannot see where the pathway leads." He shouted, " Do we follow it or not?"

" Follow it, of course!" Bofur called out and the group started to make their way to the hidden corner. She was leaning on Ally as she limped along with the group. They sent her words of encouragement as they explored the rocking path that will eventually lead to Rivendell. The dwarves were silent once they reached Gandalf's planned destination. She managed to crack her eyes open then, and took one good look at the famed Elven citadel, home of Lord Elrond, Arwen Evenstar, and the future King of Gondor, Aragorn.

It was far more beautiful and extravagant than she expected it to be. _The movie didn't do it justice. _

" This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy." She heard Thorin said, her hearing began to faltered.

" You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf replied as her ears started to tune off, and her brain started to shut down. A wave of heat flushed through her body, and the sweat began to form on her forehead. _Stupid arrow. Why didn't I see it coming?_

She closed her eyes, and was about to doze off, when she felt her feet moved, and realized that she was being dragged down the Hidden Valley. Allyria was freakishly strong for her statue, so dragging her petite body was no feat for her CIA trained best friend. The heat came and go every five minutes, soon her clothes were clenched with sweats, and her breath became shorter and shorter by the minutes. They eventually entered Rivendell, stopping on its front gate, the dwarves formed a circle around her, obviously wanting to guard the women from any potential danger. She felt the ground vibrated and let out a small smile at the thought of seeing the almighty Elves. The joy was short lived however, when she felt another heat wave, and she had to bite her tongue from screaming out. Lord Elrond rode in, powerful and strong in his red armor, and greeted Gandalf in Sindarin. She tried her best not to scream at the oncoming pain and heat wave, not wanting the spotlight on her.

After a few minutes of polite yet bitter formality exchange between Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin, she finally gave out, and grunted heavily. She felt Allyria moved next to her, and for some reason, she was in the front, facing Elrond, her eyes barely opened, but Allyria was close enough for her to hear.

" Enough with the formality." Ally hissed and she let out a small smirk " My friend is injured. She needs medical attention. An orc arrow pierced her leg and now the poison is spreading. Can you help her?"

" Allyria. What are you doing?" She heard Thorin hissed.

" Be quite!" Ally shut him up, and she made a mental note to congratulate her best friend for her fearless task of diminishing the leader. " Please! Can you help her?"

" Lindir." Elrond turned to his servant, " Take them to the medical wing. Have someone see to the wound."

" You have my thanks." Allyria said and rushed past Elrond, but not before giving him her name. _Thank God! She almost forget her manners. _" I am Allyria Parker and this is my friend Margaery Preston. We are grateful for your hospitality." _That's my girl!_

* * *

They put her down on a soft mattress, her body welcomes the comfort immediately, but the comfort did not last long, for the pain overtook her and she let out a piercing scream. She saw Allyria next to her, and held on to her hand. Hot liquid was on her skin, and the wound burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. Her body was giving out, she knew, her eyelids started to drop, and her breath quickened. Next to her, Allyria clutched her hand in encouragement, and she looked at Ally then, her beautiful emerald green eyes were filled with fear, and tears were threatened to come out. _The day I die will be the day Allyria cries. Perhaps, this is the day. _

" Don't give up, Marg!" Ally said, her voice filled with desperation and hopelessness. With one breath, she let her eyes dropped and allowed darkness to consume her. _Till death do us part. _

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake(s)**

**Don't forget to ****_REVIEW!_**

**LawlietLover93**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected." **

**I want to thank pizza25-ML'BagginsPot, newtb00, GuysGirl112 for following and favoring the story, and of course a big thank you to those who love and support the story. You guys are the best! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. My apology for any grammar/spelling mistake(s). **

* * *

**Margaery **

She opened her eyes, and quickly squinted at the room's brightness. _Where am I? _It took her eyes a few minutes to adjusted to the sudden loss of darkness. She sat up slowly, her body weak from the poison, and her throat ached for water. She got out of bed slowly, and was surprised to find that her right leg was fine. She felt no pain as she stood up. _The magic of the Elves. No scars whatsoever. Where's Allyria? Shouldn't she be at my bedside, waiting for me to wake up? _She glanced at the room, it was white and simple. _Too_ simple with only a bed, there was nothing special about it yet somehow it gave Margaery chills. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the balcony, the curtains were flowing in the wind, and yet she felt no wind on her face. 

" This is not Rivendell." She said out loud. There was nothing beyond the balcony. No green grass, no waterfall, no white clouds, and there was no clear blue sky either.

" No, it is not." A voice answered, and she turned around. There was no one in the room, but her.

" Who is it?" She asked, trying to be brave and fearless like Allyria. " Come out, coward!"

" I am no coward, Margaery." It was a woman's voice. Soft and gentle, with a touch of motherly affection.

" Then come out of hiding!" She demanded proudly. _Ally would beamed with pride if she could see me now. _

" My appearance does not matters." The woman replied.

" But your name does. Who are you?" She asked.

" You know me, Margaery. You know me very well. Think." The voice dared her. _It's too light to be Arwen's, and too feminine to be Gandalf's. Can it be God's? No. Think Marg. Think. Rivendell. Elrond. Saruman. Galad...Galadriel! _

" Galadriel!" She shouted out in excitement. A large grin appeared on her face, she jumped up and down in pure bliss.

" Welcome dearest Margaery. I am Galadriel." The voice was more cheerful.

" The Lady of Lórien." She said.

" You knowledge is vast, yet can it help you last through the journey?" Galadriel questioned and she frowned in confusion. _Riddles. You have got to be kidding me. _

" Forgive me, Lady Galadriel, but I am not overly fond of riddles." Margaery answered.

" Then perhaps, glimpses of the future and the past will be better." Galadriel said.

Darkness took over her vision, and before she knew it she was falling. Her landing was unexpectedly soft, she opened her eyes to see a vast green field, with wild grass, large oak trees, and beautiful wild flowers. The sound of crickets made its way to her ears, and she couldn't help but thought of her Grandma's farm in the summer, where the leaves would turn into the brightest shade of auburn and painted the field red with its presence.

" This looks like Nana's farm." She whispered as she walked around the field, her hands touching the wild flowers and grasses every now and then. She came to a stop in front of the big oak tree, its leaves red and bright, the color of blood. She circled the tree then, touching it trunk, but only to froze when she found a familiar marking imprinted on the tree's trunk.

" Marg and Ally, 1998." She read out loud, the memory quickly rushed back to her. She heard the sound of giggle from afar, and decided to hide. Moments later, two young girls, innocent of faces, ran down the field, their laughters were loud and full of vitality. She didn't need to turn around to see their faces, for she knew them too well.

" Ally! Ally! Look what I found." She heard a childish voice asked.

" It's a dead butterfly. Throw it away, Marg." She smirked at that. She knew the voice, clear and vibrant, with a touch of authority.

" Should we give her a proper burial first?"

" How do you know it's a _her_?" She could see the girl folding her arms while questioning her friend.

" I just do." The sweet voice replied.

" All right then, but just this one." _And ten times after this. _" Your grandmother won't be happy if she knew about it."

" Nana will think better of us if we give the butterfly a proper burial."

" She already thinks that we are nothing but brats." _Ever the precocious. She speaks the cold harsh truth, and I refuse to believe her every time. _

" That's not true! Nana loves us in an adult way." _Ally's right. I'm defensive when it comes to other. _

She was whisked away again, this time she knew the area the moment she laid eyes on the big tree before her. There was a ladder leaning against it, she climbed it with no hesitation. _Our tree house. _It was a small tree house, and yet it had the comfort they needed as children. It was their getaway spot whenever life take its toll on them. Even after all these years, the tree house played an important part in her friendship with Allyria. It was their first project together, the foundation of their friendship. _Too bad it was destroyed in the fire. I should have been careful with the matches. _It was their fifth Christmas together as friends, and she was in charge of lighting the candles. It was her only job, and she blew Christmas's Eve that year with a clumsy trip and the rest was history. They watched as the tree house burned down, taking away all memories, the bad and the good between her and Allyria. She apologized and Allyria ignored her for a week. Thinking that it was over, she locked herself in her room for days, refusing to talk to anyone but her best friend. Ally came and made it all better with the sound of her voice outside of her bedroom. The accident strengthened their friendship, instead of destroying it. She let out a smile at the bittersweet memory as she looked around the room. _Not much has changed, except for that damn stupid fire that I started. My first serious mistake in our friendship. I violated the bond of sisterhood. _

The vision changed, and she was standing in an all familiar place. It was her apartment, the apartment that she fought for with sweats and years of hard work. Ally was in the room then, helping her unpacked boxes after boxes. She was there as well, laughing as she unpacked her stuff. _I can't see me. _**_They_**_ can't see me. I'm merely a ghost in my own house._

" I'm proud of you, Marg." Ally said. " It's about time you live on your own."

" Twenty-two is not that old to move out of your parents' house." The twenty-two version of her replied.

" I moved out when I was eighteen! That is old in my standard."

" Yes, _your_ standard."

" In which you look up to." Allyria quipped back cleverly.

" That's what you think." She chuckled at her younger self's response. She was about to sit down on the brown leather sofa, but the vision changed and she was whisked away yet again.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was standing in a grand hall, with magnificent dark green marble walls. It took her a moment to recognize the unfamiliar surrounding. _Where have I seen this place? No, it's not it. It looks like Erebor, but I've never seen the place to begin with, only in the movie. THAT'S IT! IT'S EREBOR. I'M IN THE GRAND HALL! But why? This is not longer the past, but can it be the future? _It took her another moment to realize that she was not alone, no instead she was standing in the front, on an altar of some sort, and everyone was looking at her, no, past her. She turned around then, and saw Thorin Oakenshield, dressed in fine cloths of gold. _What the fuck? Why is he here? Don't tell me it's a wedding. No, it's _**_his_**_ wedding, but who's the bride? It can't be me, can it? No. No. NO. Please don't let it be me. I don't want to live happily ever after in misery. _The doors opened then, and to her relief, the bride walked in. She wore a beautiful ivory lace dress decorated with pearls that hugged her figure perfectly. She looked radiant, all the light in the room attached itself to her as she walked down the aisle, and into the waiting arms of Thorin Oakenshield. _Who is this lucky girl? Who gets the pleasure of living with the ever grumpy Thorin for the rest of her misery life? _She looked over to Thorin then, and was surprised to the see his blue eyes shone with happiness. _Who _**_is_**_ this chick? Oh! Here she comes. _Margaery was eager to see the bride, but before anything could happen. The scene changed, and she mentally let out a string of curse words. _Out of all time! Taking away the best part! _

She was in a big bed chamber, standing at the foot of the bed, her hands tangled with the bedpost. She looked at the figure on the bed then, and her eyes widened at the sight. It was Allyria, sweating and panting at someone, but what caught her attention was the protruding baby bump on Ally's lean body. _She's pregnant! And she's in labor! HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? _Margaery wasted no time to rush to her best friend, yet her efforts failed as no one saw her, even Allyria who was busy screaming and pushing.

" Where is he?" Allyria screamed as she pushed.

" He's coming as fast as he could, sweetie. You have to push!" She recognized the voice coming from Ally's left side. _That's me! I'm right there! _

" THAT IDIOT! I WANT HIM DEAD. THIS IS HIS FAULT! ARGHH!" Allyria shrieked in pain and desperation. She flinched at her best friend's scream, and was grateful when it stopped and was replaced with a loud wail. Allyria bursted out laughing then, almost hysterically as they gave her the babe, bloody and alive. Perfectly formed and safe in its mother's arms. She felt tears forming in her eyes_. Who's the father?_ Just then a loud voice was heard outside of the room.

" WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MY WIFE? IS SHE ALL RIGHT? AND THE BABY?" The voice was loud and boisterous. The door slammed open, and the scene changed. She cussed for the second time that day. _YOU HAVE TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME? Taking me away in dire moments. _

She was in a battlefield after she was whisked away from the birthing chamber. Dead bodies were scattered on the field, the ground was painted red, the color of blood. She felt sick at the sight, the bodies of men, dwarves, and few of the elves mixed with that of orcs and goblins. _It's the Battle of the Five Armies. Is this the moment Gandalf wanted me to change? Why is Galadriel showing me this? _She saw the reason then, a few feet from her spot, Thorin was on the ground, wounded and barely breathing. Fili was fighting fiercely, killing orc after orc. He fought them with efficiency and strength, his courage peaked when another cry was heard in the air. She looked on in horror as Kili, the ever adorable Kili, fell to the ground, his body impaled with arrows. The tears came then, she let out an anguish sob at the sight. The pain was unbearable, seeing her friend dying in front of her. Fili ran to his brother then, momentarily forgot the orc behind him, he held Kili in his arms, and let out a scream as his brother took his last breath. The moment was shattered when the orc swung his sword at Fili, with a single thrust stabbed him in the heart, ending his life. She sobbed uncontrollably then, but no word came as she looked down on her feet. Her eyes widened in terror at the body, fully armored, it could have been a man, but wavy jet black hair, and emerald green eyes told her otherwise. She bent down then, and released an anguish howl in the air. Allyria laid there, in a pool of blood, _her_ blood. Arrows and multiple stab wounds were the reason she was in the pool of blood. _THIS CAN'T BE IT! LET IT END! SWITCH TO ANOTHER VISION. MAKE IT STOP!_ She desperately wished it was just another endless vision of the future, and that it will not, by any chance, comes true. She looked down at her best friend's lifeless body. The light behind Ally's green eyes was no longer there, the green orbs were hollow and empty, and all she saw was death.

" This can't be it! I won't have this ending, Galadriel!" She called out, her voice hoarse from the sobbing and screaming.

" This what will happens if you should failed, dearest Margaery." Galadriel said then.

" I won't fail. I won't have my best friend dying when moments ago, you showed me Ally birthing her child!" She spat then, not caring if it was the great Galadriel. _It could be God for all I care. _

" I showed you the what ifs, what will and what could be. It is up to you to change the course of those futures, but remember this. When there is death, there will always be death." With that, everything vanished in front of her, and she was back in the swirling whirlpool. Darkness took over her for the second time that day.

* * *

Someone was calling out her name. She realized as she slowly opened her eyes, and silently thanking the god that it was not the damn white room.

" Marg! Can you hear me?" She recognized Kili's voice. _He's alive. Thank God!_

" Kili. You're here." She said and turned her head to the left. Kili was standing next to the bed, he was looking down at her with relief and happiness. She cracked a smile then, and took hold of his right hand.

" I'm certainly glad to see you again, my friend."

" Not as much as I. You scared the living out of me, Marg! Don't be stupid again, you hear?" Kili replied, and she chuckled at his demand. For all his immaturity, Kili had a good heart, and was the best of friends in dire situations.

" I'm sorry I had you worried. Hand me that glass of water, will you?" She apologized as Kili gave her the glass. She drank it in one gulp, loving every drop of it.

" You had _everyone_ worried. Even Dwalin, and uncle Thorin."

" The emotionless fighter and leader of our group? I must be very dramatic for them to get worried." She managed to crack a joke then, and Kili bursted out laughing.

" Not as dramatic as Allyria."

" What did she do?" Margaery asked, knowing the actions of her friend too well. _She didn't go back and kill those orcs again, did she?_

" She stayed with you the whole time you were out. She refused to bath, eat, or drink anything. It took uncle Thorin and Gandalf an hour to finally persuade her to go and take a bath. Uncle and Allyria were bickering nonstop, I'm surprised you didn't wake up from all the screaming." Kili mused and she let out a laugh then. _That explained the screaming. _

" I'm surprised they didn't wake up all of Middle Earth." She replied, and they both laughed. As if on cue, Thorin and Gandalf entered the room, along with Bilbo, who let out a big smile at the sight of her.

" Margaery! Welcome back." Bilbo greeted her and she gave him a smile in return. Gandalf spoke then, relief was in his voice.

" I'm glad that you're finally up, dearest Margaery. Your best friend is about to wreak havoc on Middle Earth." She let out a grin at this.

" She can get feisty when provoked. I'm glad to see you again, Gandalf." She looked to Thorin then, who nodded at her.

" I heard you and Ally got into a fight." She said cheekily and Thorin glared at her.

" She's as stubborn as a rock. Such trait is undesirable in _any_ being." _Speak for yourself, stubborn old rock. _

" How long was I out?" She asked and Kili answered.

" Surprisingly not that long. It's already night time. Lord Elrond predicted that you won't wake until tomorrow." _Lovely. Time to get serious. I have to do something before that damn vision comes true. _

" Kili. Will you be a darling and fetch me something to eat? I'm starving." She asked in a sweet voice and Kili happily complied. Bilbo offered to fetch more water, and left with Kili, leaving her alone with Gandalf and Thorin. It was time for her to be serious.

" How long until I can walk again?" She asked. Gandalf looked at her then, he was trying to break it to her in the gentlest way.

" I'm afraid, you're bedridden for another week my dear." _Another week? How fucking fantastic. _

" I see." She whispered and diverted her gaze to Thorin. " I take it that you already know what's in the map?"

" How did you?" Thorin looked at her in shock, and his eyes hardened with caution.

" There's a reason why I'm your advisor. Durin's day is coming and you can't waste your time here, waiting for me to heal. You must leave, the sooner the better." She said, fully aware of her actions.

" What will happen to you?" He asked then, and Gandalf looked at her then. _I got you, old man. _

" I will go with Gandalf and rendezvous with you at the mountain. When are you plan to leave?" She asked, already know the answer.

" First light tomorrow. I take it that Allyria will stay behind with you?" _Like you're eager for her to leave. Ally is going to hate me for this, but this quest is no longer about me having fun, it's about her as well as the entire freaking Company. _

" No. She will go with you." Thorin looked visibly shocked, but he didn't show it. He was as composed as ever, but his eyes gave him away. A mixture of annoyance, irritation, and surprise. _And hopefully, you two will stop bickering along the way. As entertaining as it was, it's time for you two to work it out. _

" What makes you think she will listen?" Thorin folded his arms. " It took me an hour to finally convince her to leave and clean herself. There is no way she is leaving you behind." _Would you like to clean her then? _

" You forgot one thing, Thorin. I am not you." She said in utmost confident. The door slammed open then, and Allyria barged in. She had a crazed expression on her face, and yet it did little to diminish her beauty.

" MARGAERY!" She screamed and ran to her. She jumped on the bed and gave her a bone-crushing hug, before showering her with kisses on her cheeks and forehead. _Here comes the mother hen. _

" Sweetie?" She called out during the hug.

" Yes?"

" You're hurting me." She said and Ally released her.

" Oops. Almost forgot that you're injured." Ally said with a grin and got out of bed then. She glared at Thorin and gave Gandalf a smile. _Since when did she gets so moody?_

" People tend to remember that." She japed and Ally let out a hearty laugh, patting on her shoulder as she laughed. _I am injured here! _

" How are you feeling?" Ally asked and sat down on the bed. Margaery didn't miss the way Thorin eyed Allyria, full of caution yet there was something else as well. _Was he checking her out? No, I'd be blind before it happens, but then again, Ally does look hot in her pajamas. _She looked at Allyria then, and was surprised to see that no one had yet to comment her on her outfit. Allyria wore a grey cotton short, paired with a loose white tee, her black bra visible from underneath, her wet hair did little to diminish the obvious fact.

" I'm bedridden for a week, but other than that, I'm fine." _Although, I'd rather be dead once you know about my plan. _

" Then we can have a week of fun. We can do puzzles and crosswords together. It won't be dull, and you'll be back on your feet before you know it." Allyria said happily. _The higher you climb the harder you fall. The happier you are the angrier you get. OH SHIT! Maybe I should tell Thorin to kidnap her, and get it over with. No, she'd kill him without a second thought, and I need him not to die. Damn this stupid Sophie's choice. _

" Actually, _I _will be staying behind." _Lord, if I die, let me have a good peaceful death. _

" What do you mean?" Ally asked then, her smile vanished in seconds, and the volcano exploded shortly. " NO! NO! NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL GO? I'M NOT LEAVING UNLESS YOU'RE GOING!"

" You have to go. It's no longer about me, it's about the Company."

" IT _IS_ ABOUT YOU. I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU." Ally screamed then, and she flinched at it. Even Gandalf, the ever calm, winced at Allyria's temper tantrum. _I'm too young to die, but I've no regrets. Maybe a few._

" It's not yours to decide Ally." She stated, trying to stay calm. " This is my decision. You will go and you will do it without a complaint." _Stupid mouth! I'm dead meat now. _

" It's not _mine_ to decide? How dare you give me such orders?" Ally asked dangerously.

" Allyria." She started, " I know you're worried, and you have every rights to be, but please. Just this one, listen to me. You need to leave tomorrow with them, and I will go with Gandalf."

" So you entrusted you life to an old man?" Allyria asked, before looked to Gandalf " Sorry, Grandpa."

" No harm done, dear." Gandalf said.

" Gandalf is a capable wizard, and is a better fighter than any _old man _you will ever meet." She answered then, and sent an apologetic look to Gandalf.

" Absolutely not! I will not leave you behind. I'd die before it happens."

" FOR GOD'S SAKE! LISTEN TO ME! I NEED YOU TO DO THIS! I WILL HAVE THORIN HERE KIDNAP YOU IF NEEDED BE!" She used her loud voice then, only to failed miserably, when Ally gave her a venomous look.

" Then you will see him dead tomorrow's morning. I'm not leaving." Allyria said and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. She sighed in desperation, she looked to Gandalf and Thorin then, and let out a nervous laugh.

" That went well." _I better sleep with one eye open tonight. Ahh...The joy of having a best friend. _

* * *

**Thank You for you time! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Tell me what you think of it! All you have to do is click the "**_**REVIEW"**_** button. **

**LawlietLover93 :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected."**

**I want to thank Leonera Dragonstone, sailor-starlight101, HainesHouse for following and favoring the story, and of course a big thank you to those who love and support the story. You guys are the best!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. My apology for any grammar/spelling mistake(s).**

* * *

**Allyria**

For all her life, Allyria Parker had been very tolerable. She had tolerated her dysfunctional family, consisted of an evil stepmother, and a drunken father; she refused to pass judgement on the lazy, ignorant people that were her colleagues, and she tolerated all of her bimbo cousins. But if there was one thing she won't tolerate, it was her best friend's safety and well-being.

So here she was, tossing and turning, trying to sleep, instead of going to Margaery's room and talk some senses into her. _How dare she ordered me to go on the stupid journey without her? So much for sticking together until death do us part. _A knock at the door interrupted her inner rant. She got out of bed easily enough, and went to the door. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the unexpected midnight guest.

" Thorin. What are you doing here?" She asked, one hand leaning on the door. Thorin looked at her, and then at her outfit. She followed his gaze, and let out a smirk at the spot where it lingered.

" Like what you see?" She had taken off her bra for the night, wanting to be comfortable after many restricted nights on the road.

" Can I come in?" Thorin shifted his eyes to her then, his face composed, despite his wandering eyes seconds ago.

" No." She responded coldly. The composed face was replaced with that of an irritated one, and she smirked at it. " What do you need?"

" Perhaps we can discuss this behind closed doors." The King under the Mountain replied in a quite whisper.

" Have you come to scandalize my reputation?" She teased, and he glared at her. " For all my flaws, I do not want to be the wanton mistress of the night."

" What makes you think that I am interested in you?" Thorin hissed, his eyes filled with anger.

" There must a reason why you can't stop looking at my breasts." She stated bluntly.

" If you would like to call it that." He replied, and she glared at him then. _This rock sure has some balls. _

" Big or small, it serves me well." _It managed to distract you. That's a winner in my book. _

" Can I come in?" Thorin asked and she stopped her glaring and sighed.

" Come on in, my King" _of jackasses. _He closed the door, and put his gaze on her. She sat on the bed, legs crossed, arms folded in annoyance.

" You have five minutes." She stated, and he walked over to the balcony, and looked at the waterfall. _For a warrior, his masculinity is at its best right now. _

" You shouldn't be mad at her." He began, and she rolled her eyes at the inevitable topic.

" I have every right to be. She's injured and she's refusing my help."

" She never asked for it." Thorin said and she gave him a burning glare, although his back was facing her.

" So what do you want me to do? Abandon my best friend, and continue on with you?" She hissed.

" You think I want you with me?" He turned around, his eyes glued to her emerald ones.

" Do you _not_ want me?" She stood up from the bed, and walked over to him. " You were looking at my breasts moments ago." She was close to him now. Her body inches away from his, her brain was in control, not her hormones.

" You know what I mean." Thorin hissed as he took a step back, not wanting her close. She smirked at this, and moved closer to him.

" I know _exactly_ what you mean, wanton master of the night." She whispered with a wicked smile. Thorin glared at her, and she winked at him.

" Spare me of you wantonness." His voice was gruff, and masculine. _I have no wantonness according to Marg. _

" Do you trust Gandalf?" She asked bluntly.

" He saved us from the trolls, and guides us in the correct path."

"_ I _saved you from the trolls, Gandalf just cleaned up the mess." She stated and received another glare, " And if I recalled, _someone_ was grumpy at the thought of seeking help from his enemies." 

" The enemies that saved your friend's life." Thorin scowled, and she smirked.

" They're not my enemies. Just because you deemed every one unworthy of your majestic presence, it doesn't mean that they're unworthy to me. I owe Lord Elrond a favor." She stated casually.

" What kind of favor?" Thorin asked, his voice filled with irritation, annoyance, and malice.

" Not the same favor I would _gladly_ bestow to you if you ever asked." She teased and his face turned rigid, before looking at her with a changed expression. _What the hell just happened? Did he not get the joke? How dull can he be?_

" And if I said I want that favor now, would you give it to me?" He asked dangerously. Suddenly, she was cornered against the balcony, and trapped between his arms. _What an unexpected turn of event! Now I'm the prey, in his mind that is. There's no way in Hell I am being hunted. _

" You want to have it now? Under the moonlight, out in the balcony, using the waterfall as the seduction music?" She asked, giving him one of her best teasing expression. _I am not made to seduce._

" Why not?" His breath was on her face, and her breasts were pressing against his chest. She felt her heart beat faster, and her hormones raging for a chance to jump on him, and be done with it. _There's no way I'm losing this game. Stupid hormones! Stop acting crazy! _

" I didn't take you for a nature loving type, Thorin or would you like my King instead?" She asked, trying to think of a quick, non-cowardice escape.

" I didn't take you for a wanton woman either." Thorin's lips was not far away from hers, and she felt uncomfortable at the sudden closeness, " I don't mind being call my King at all, Allyria." _Should I kick him in the groin and damage his beloved jewel or should I continue the game? _

" All righty then. Here comes the favor." She said with a grin, before kicked her right foot up, automatically kneed him in the groin. Thorin let out a low animalistic groan, gave her a deadly glare, before tending to his wounded jewel. She was free of his hot breath, and presence, and let out a smirk at the sight of an injured Thorin.

" I'll see you tomorrow then. At first light." She said and left the balcony. She grabbed her grey cardigan, and walked out of the room, leaving Thorin behind, and headed to Margaery's room.

* * *

Margaery was asleep when she entered the room, the only sound in the air was the light snore from her best friend. She silently slipped inside the bed, and laid down next to Margaery, whose eyes shot up at the sudden movement, only to closed seconds later.

" Allyria. What's wrong?" Margaery muttered sleepily, and scooted away from her, giving her more space.

" I have made my decision." She answered, and looked at her best friend, who opened her eyes lazily.

" And?"

" I'm leaving my guns in your care until we meet again." She replied, and Margaery shot up then.

" Are you sure? I know how attached you are with your guns. I mean, they are your babies." Margaery said.

" They are my babies, but _you_ are my best friend." She stated. _Even though I would miss them dearly. _

" I'll keep it as a safe keeping." Margaery smiled and laid down again.

" I want it returns to me without a scratch you hear?" She warned, and Margaery grinned.

" I won't even lay my hands on it. You know where I stand with guns."

" Ever the peace advocate, huh?" She mused and Marg chuckled.

" How are you going to defend yourself without your guns?"

" Doing what I do best. Stick them with the pointy end." She said with a smile.

" By using Thorin's sword?" _His own sword is bent right now, I reckon. _

" _My_ sword. Besides, I didn't learn four types of martial art for nothing you know." She said.

" That and boxing." Margaery added and she chuckled. " At least, take the stun guns with you."

" What about you? You need to defend yourself!" She propped herself up then.

" I have your damn guns with me, and Gandalf! My journey is safe compare to yours." Margaery answered.

" Stone giants are not that dangerous." She said casually.

" It's not the giants I'm worried about." Margaery replied, and she knew what was on her best friend's mind then.

" The goblins aren't laying their filthy hands on me." _Thorin will have that pleasure first thing in the morning. _

" You don't know that." Margaery frowned.

" If you're so worried, then let's not meet up at the mountain. I'm sure there are short cuts, Gandalf probably knows about it." She answered, not knowing the full story behind the run-in at Goblin town.

" No! You have to go through the mountain no matter what! Promise me you'll go through the mountain?" Margaery sat up then, and asked her in a panic tone.

" Why? What are you hiding from me?" She asked, already used to her best friend's recent act of secrecy.

" If only you watched the Lord of the Rings." Margaery muttered.

" I did watch it. It's not my fault I fell asleep." She explained. She was never into movie, so every time Margaery dragged her into a movie theater, she ended up sleeping instead of watching.

" Whatever happens, you must go through the mountain. Middle Earth's fate rest in Bilbo's hands once you enter the mountain."

" Why?"

" The One Ring." Margaery answered quietly.

" Because it has the fate of Middle Earth engraved on it?" She asked.

" No, because millions and millions of lives depend on it sixty years after this journey."

" Lovely. So we get out asses kicked because we don't want Bilbo to lose his precious jewel?"

" _Find_. We need Bilbo to find that ring." Marg stated.

" If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." She muttered in annoyance. " Losing my life just so that Bilbo can find his long lost jewelry."

" You won't lose your life."

" You don't know that."

" I do. Thorin will not let you die." Marg stated, and she perked her head up at the mention of Thorin. _No. He will gets the pleasure of killing me in the morning. _

" What makes you think I trust that rock with my life?" She asked.

" That _rock _happens to be a very responsible leader and capable warrior." _He's no rock now that I kicked him in the groin. I damaged his chance of having children for good. _

" I'm getting bored of this discussion." She yawned, " I just want to have a good sleep tonight, next to you."

" All righty then. You better wake me up before you go. I don't want to wake up in a cold bed." Margaery smiled.

" I'll warm your bed tonight, dearest Marg." She grinned and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

She woke up an hour before dawn, and slipped out of Marg's room quickly. She found her room easily enough, located at the end of the hall, and entered it silently, not wanting to make a noise. Once inside, she stripped herself and took a quick shower, grabbing a chance to be clean whenever possible. After the shower, she dressed herself quickly, wearing black jeans, a grey jumper with a white tank top underneath, she donned her boots, and braided her hair. She left almost everything behind, including Margaery. She only took her small back bag, the stun guns, her knife, her bedroll, her flashlight, and her waterproof jacket. The rest she packed it in Margaery's bag, knowing that the latter will be there in the most dire situation. _I can't afford to lose my guns that early in the journey. The sword will do for now. _

She walked back to Marg's room, and found the latter was already up.

" Good morning!" She waved and sat on the bed.

" I don't want you to leave." Margaery pouted.

" You're the one who ordered me to. Remember?"

" That doesn't I enjoy the feeling of getting left behind!" Margaery talked like a child then.

" We'll meet each other again."

" But still." Margaery continued her childish rant. " You better don't make a best friend out of Dori, Nori, and Ori!"

" Jealous?" She smirked.

" You wish." Margaery replied, before drifting her attention to the overloaded bag on the floor. " Why is that bag so huge?"

" Because you get the lovely task of carrying my stuff while I fight the damn goblins, just so that Bilbo won't lose his jewelry."

" It's not fair." Margaery looked like a petulant spoiled little child with her arms folded, and the signature pout plastered across her face.

" Life's not fair. So don't be a little brat about it." She stated dryly, before softened, " Give me a hug."

" I'll miss you." Margaery muttered in her ears as they embraced " Be safe, OK?"

" I will. You as well." She replied and broke away. She walked to the door, casted one last look at her best friend, and left. _I cannot cry right now. I have to be strong. For Margaery. _

The dwarves were already when she walked into the courtyard. They greeted her affectionately, all but the grumpy leader, who refused to look at her in the eyes. _Serve him right for thinking that I'm a call girl. _

" Are we ready to go?" She asked.

" We were just waiting for you, Ally." Ori answered sweetly, and she gave him a smile.

" Sorry about the delay. I was saying goodbye to Marg. You know how dramatic she can gets." She grinned.

" She'll be all right, won't she?" Bilbo asked, his voice filled with concern.

" Yeah. Nothing bad is going to happen to her." _I can't say the same for us though. Getting our asses kicked because of a stupid little ring. How pathetic. _

" Let's go. Enough with the chit chat." Thorin called out and they moved out of the Hidden Valley quickly. When their eyes accidentally met while they hiked out of Rivendell, he glared at her and she mockingly smiled at him. _Ah! The never ending cycle of hatred of Thorin Oakenshield. This journey might not be as bad after all. _

* * *

**Thank You for you time!**

**Tell me what you think of it! All you have to do is click the ****_"REVIEW"_**** button.**

**LawlietLover93 :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm back with newest chapter of " Expect the Unexpected." I'm sorry for the unexpected delays in the update. I had injections on both arms, therefore cannot type properly, let alone update the story XD**

**I want to thank DandelionXF, lilchiblackhawks3282 for following and favoring the story, and of course, a big THANK YOU to those who reviewed the last chapter! You guys overwhelmed me with your love and support :) **

**This chapter is a bit depressing for Allyria, who is completely alone, without her best friend at her side. I want show the other side of Allyria, the detached, socially awkward, introverted side of her. I listened to Taylor Swift's " I'm only me when I'm with you."**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. My apologies for any grammar/spelling errors you might encountered while reading this chapter! **

* * *

**Allyria**

It wasn't until they made camp for the night that she finally felt the sting of leaving Margaery behind. She was rolling out her bedroll, when she realized that Margaery won't be next to her when she wake up. She felt a sudden wave of emptiness and nothingness. The day had started well enough, she bid Marg goodbye with a hug, and kept herself in the company of Dori and Ori during the day. She occasionally shared a laugh with Kili and Fili, yet they were Marg's people, not hers. And then there was the stubborn old rock, Thorin Oakenshield, who glared at her every time their eyes met. Thorin was grumpier than usual, and spent the day talking to Dwalin and Balin.

They ate stew that night, and she kept to herself, not bothered to talk to anyone. _To Hell with small talks. Marg is not here to keep me in check, so why even bother? _The dwarves sensed her withdrawal and decided to keep a distance from her, even Dori and Ori, who would occasionally glanced at her now and then, checking if she was all right. Bilbo made many attempts to talk to her, but in the end, she returned to her solitary shell.

She finished dinner early, and walked back to her bedroll, needing some alone time. Out of sheer boredom in her solitary shell, she decided to practice her stun gun skill. She was in the middle of testing out the stun guns, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her natural reflex kicked in, in seconds the stun gun was on someone's neck.

" Bofur?" She asked in confusion after seeing the frightened eyes of the toymaker. She let go of her stun gun then, and Bofur sighed in relief.

" For a second there I thought you were going to kill me."

" It's not enough to kill you, but it can do some damages." She replied, putting her stun guns away.

" Like?" Bofur asked, and she turned around. She noticed that most of the dwarves were asleep, while some were still awake, talking quietly amongst themselves. No one noticed her interaction with Bofur, none saved for a pair of cold blue eyes. Thorin was watching them with great intensity, and for the first time since she met him, she felt uneasy.

" I could electrocuted you right there on the spot, and it would be very painful." She explained, not taking her eyes off Thorin's. _If he thinks he can just scared me with his glare, then he's as wrong as fish out of water. _She sent him a glare back, whereas his was cold and filled with hostility, hers was crippled with determination and fire hidden within.

" You would think I learned the lesson by now, eh?" Bofur asked, and let out a chuckle, and looked at him.

" Perhaps this will be the last time, before the student bests the master." She mused, before asking " What do you need me for?"

" The third watch is yours for tonight." Bofur answered, " You weren't paying attention during dinner, so thought I should remind you."

" How very kind of you Bofur." She said with a polite smile, " Who else will be joining be for the last watch then?"

" That'll be Thorin." Bofur answered and her cool exterior cracked. _Lovely. _

" All righty then. Good night Bofur, and sorry about the...yeah..." She struggled to find the right word, but Bofur already nodded his head in acceptance.

" No harm done. It was my fault for catching you off guard." Bofur said and her eyebrows twitched.

" I'm never off guard, Bofur. _Never_." She stated calmly, and Bofur took it as a sign to retreat before the worst could happens. _It'd be snow in August before I am caught off guard. _" Sleep well, Bofur." _I promise I won't strangle you in your sleep, although I can't say the same for your rock of a leader. _She gave Thorin one last glare and laid down on her bedroll, her stun guns secured underneath her makeshift pillow.

* * *

She dreamt of Margaery that night. Of their first meeting all those years ago. They met on a warm autumn day, she still remembered the exact spot when she ran into her future best friend. She was trying to escape the loud screaming noises coming from her mom's room in the hospital. Uncle Dan was busy talking on the phone, and her jovial four years old self quickly slipped out of his sight. She ran then, exploring the hospital with her imaginary best friend, Paul, who was a space seahorse. She was running from Uncle Dan, when she bumped into someone, who let out a small yelp when they collided.

" Watch where you're going next time, pinkie." She said as she got up from the floor.

" Watch where _you're_ going next time, girlie!" Even at a young age, Margaery was never the master of insults. Margaery was ever polite and friendly, and the traits irked her greatly as they grew older.

" At least, I'm not the one who's wearing pink. Did you bath yourself in it or something?" She asked with a pout.

" No, did you?" Margaery replied, her face red with embarrassment.

" Are you blind?" She retorted, and Margaery stomped her little feet in response.

" Not as blind as you. You ran into me!" Marg pointed her finger at her.

" You rant into me! Liar!" She stomped her feet then, and felt a strong pair of arms lifted her up, and removed her from the spot.

" Allyria. What are you doing child?" Her uncle's voice was stern and austere, whereas her father was full of warmth and love.

" Nothing, uncle." She mumbled, her eyes glued on her feet. " I was doing nothing."

" Why did you run?" His voice softened then.

" I couldn't take it anymore. Why is mother screaming? Is she in pain? Why can't the doctor stop the noise?" She blurted out, and felt tears forming in her eyes. Her mother had been in the hospital for a day now, and ever since she arrived this morning with her uncle, her mom had yet to see her, the only sound she heard were the screaming and crying coming from the room.

" Your mother is trying to bring your little brother into this world, my dear."

" She should be happy then! She shouldn't be screaming. My little brother won't like it." She said, her mind was innocent and young.

" No, he won't." Uncle chuckled then and turned to Margaery, who was standing there, hiding behind someone's leg.

" I'm sorry for all the troubles. My niece doesn't like the hospital that much." Uncle spoke, and she heard a light laugh. She looked up then and saw a man, with brown hair, and blue eyes, his face was kind and comely, his smile reminded her of Father.

" My daughter as well. She hates the smell of it." Uncle and the man shared a chuckle. It wasn't long before they parted, although not before uncle made her apologize to Margaery, who accepted it without a second thought.

" Please to meet you. I'm Margaery Preston." her best friend formally introduced herself then, and extended a hand to her. She shook it reluctantly, and introduced herself, at her uncle's urging.

" Allyria Parker. The pleasure is mine."

She woke up then, sensing movements on the ground, and her hands automatically went to the stun guns, holding it tight. The movements stopped a few feet away from her spot, and she released her stun guns when she heard the familiar voice of Thorin.

" It's time. Go get some sleep." He ordered and she heard the sound of footsteps, heavy compared to that of Thorin's.

" Have fun, uncle." She recognized Kili's voice. _Thorin's an uncle? Kili and Fili's uncle? How unfortunate. If you can't be a loving father, might as well be an overbearing pain in the ass uncle. _

" Should I wake Allyria?" Fili asked. _Try and you'll meet the same fate as the others who had._

" No." _Ah, the King is being nice for one, _" I don't need her company for tonight." _That's what you said last night, ass wipe. _

" All righty then. Good night uncle." With that Fili and Kili retreated and slumbered away until dawn arrives. She waited until they were asleep to crawled out of her bedroll, and silently made her way towards Thorin, whose back was on her, and was cleaning his sword.

" Didn't take you for a hygiene man, my King." She said and sat down. He gave her a quick glare before resumed his cleaning.

" I didn't take you for a whore either." Thorin replied, and her eyebrows twitched in annoyance and amusement.

" Were you expecting some kind of service from me?" She asked, " Perhaps, something physical, and more intimate than what I gave you last night."

" I expected nothing from you, woman." He gritted his teeth, and his grip on the sword tightened.

" Yet I caught you unexpected, didn't I?" _The kick wasn't that hard. Even a child can take it, but then again, he_**_ is_**_ a child inside. _

" What is it that you want?" Thorin asked in his signature gruff voice.

" What I want is entirely different from what you wanted last night." She answered with a smile.

" I wanted nothing from you." He hissed.

" So you don't want me then? Was that why you stared at my breasts?" She asked casually.

" This discussion is over. Go back to your bed." He stated coldly, eyes glued to his sword.

" Would you like to join me?" She teased, and he turned to look at her, his eyes burning with hostility.

" This discussion is over. Go to sleep, Allyria." He said, his voice venomous. She smirked at his action. _Who would thought that the almighty Thorin could be so prude. _

" Don't act all honorable now." She said, and he remained quite, pretending not to hear or even acknowledge her. Her smirk turned into a full grin at his silence.

" Perhaps I damaged more than what I intended." She added with a smirk. " Your pride will be your downfall Thorin."

" You think I'm prideful?" He asked her then, his voice low.

" That's an understatement, my King." She let out a chuckle. " You walk with a stick up your ass."

" Have you no filter?" Thorin ridiculed, and made an attempt to switch the topic.

" You should know this by now. Besides, it's not like I'm the only who doesn't use filter. As I recalled, you had no filter last night." His eyes flared up in anger, and she knew she had hit the jackpot. _How big is his ego?_

" You couldn't let the past go, can you?" He growled quietly after a while.

" I'm not the one who's reclaiming a kingdom that was lost centuries ago." She said casually. Thorin turned stiff next to her. _That's right! The truth hurts, you stubborn old rock!_

" Of course, you're not. You don't have people depend on you, whose lives are your responsibility. You know nothing of burdens, you know nothing of duty." He spat, and her eyes flared up in annoyance and anger. _Oh no he didn't. _All senses escaped hers, and the next thing she knew, she slapped Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, right across the face. Thorin looked at her in shock, anger quickly formed in his blue eyes, and he grabbed her by the wrist, his grip tight and strong, and she flinched, careful not to show her weakness.

" That was treason, which can be punishable by death." His voice was low, and dangerous. She remained calm from his threat, and let out a scoff.

" Last time I checked, it's not treason if it's not against a king."

" I am a king." He stated coldly.

" But you're not _my_ king." She replied in her icy tone. His grip on her lessened, and she was grateful for her bold statement.

" Then why are you here?" He asked bluntly, and she answered casually.

" I'm here because Margaery needs me, you stupid little fool. You think I enjoy this journey? You think you enlighten me with your majestic brooding crap?" She spat with anger, "Release me or else your company will find you _armless_ by the time they wake up."

Thorin's anger burned down, and was replaced with sudden realization that he was harming a woman. He released her then, and she glared at him, while examined her wrist. _Out of the two, he picked my weak wrist. _

" Have I hurt you?" He asked quietly as she carefully massaged her left wrist.

" You think I'd let you live if you hurt me? You simply opened up an old wound." She answered dryly.

" What happened?" He inquired as he took her wrist, much to her chagrin, and began to massage it. _He really wants to die. _

" What do you mean?" She asked, and looked at him with caution. He rubbed his fingers around the once injured area, and the pain began to fade.

" To your wrist." He stated, and looked at her in a more civilized way.

" My first mission. Three years ago, the idiot slammed my hand against a door, broke three of my ribs, and fractured my wrist. I caught him, returned the favor, and killed him afterward." She answered. Her first mission was messy, yet well organized. She was supposed to be home by seven, and be at Marg's birthday party at eight, but the idiot was stronger than she thought, and gave her three broken ribs, and damaged her left wrist. He made her late for Marg's party, and she made him suffer for it. She hid her injuries well enough, and Marg had no suspicion when she arrived thirty minutes late of her original time line.

" That man knew nothing of treating women with respect. Women are to be cherished and protected." Thorin stated, holding her wrist tenderly.

" Men." She muttered under the breath. " You think we're some kind of china dolls that can easily be broken."

" Are you?" Thorin asked, and she looked at him then.

" No." She answered, and he let out a warm smile. _Did he just smile? So Thorin Oakenshield _**_can_**_ smile. _

" I believe I owed you a thank you." He said after a long, comfortable silence.

" Who hasn't?" She quipped and he chuckled.

" Thank you for rescuing us from the trolls."

" You should thank my blood thirst for that, besides it wasn't that big of a deal. I'm sure being eaten by a troll can be a pleasant experience. It's not cannibalism, _technically_." She japed, and he let out a small hearty laugh then. They remained in the peaceful silence for a few minutes, before a sudden topic came into her mind.

" Speaking of women. Don't you have one?" _I'm going to die, might as well get all the juicy informations while he's vulnerable. _

" A wife?" Thorin asked, his blue eyes slightly widened at her question.

" Yeah!" She replied, " It's part of your kingly duty to produce an heir to the throne. Have you produced one yet?"

" Dwarven women are rare in our race. So, the chances of us men getting married are slim and small." He said, and she could tell he was avoiding the topic. _He's not a blushing maiden is he? No, he must have had his share of women, and is currently deprived of them. If that's the case, then I can't blame him for coming on to me last night. _

" But surely, there must be some offers for your hand." He looked insult then, and she giggled at the sight.

" You act as if I'm a queen, and not a king." Thorin stated.

" Well, if you'd prefer it that way." She said cheekily. " So have you a wife?" _Shakespeare does come in handy at time. _

" No."

" Have you an heir then? Out of wedlock perhaps. It's totally understandable in my dictionary you know." She asked, determined to get more information.

" I have two heirs, and it's not out of wedlock." Thorin answered, giving her an annoyed look.

" I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm sure she was one hell of a woman, I mean, it's _you_. The walking pain in the ass." She replied, not knowing the full story behind Marg's beloved adventure tale.

" My sister is not dead, Allyria." Thorin stated.

" Your sister?! I didn't know incest is tolerable in this world. Nevertheless, I'm happy that she's not dead." She exclaimed, and Thorin's eyes widened in horror.

" My sister is my sister! My heirs are my nephews. There is no incestuous practice in this world." _Tell that to Jaime and Cersei, and the Targaryens. _

" Reading too much fictional works appear to have given me some insane theories on forbidden love." She explained with a nervous smile.

" Something tell me it takes more than that to explain your insanity." Thorin hissed in irritation, and she smirked slightly at his statement.

" That I won't deny. It's wonderful to embrace your flaws, despite me not having any." _I can be egoistical too. _

" How is your wrist now?" Thorin asked, and diverted the topic.

" Better, thanks to you. For all your roughness, you are surprisingly gentle." She stated, and then realized how he must have heard it. She bid back a smile then, careful not to rub salt on his stabilizing wound. " If you don't mind, I think I'll get back to sleep now."

" What about your watch duty?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow. _Is he asking me to stay?_

" You ordered me to go back to sleep, Thorin. It's not good for a king to go back on his word." She teased. _It'll be awkward if I stay. Might as well grab the chance and ditch. _

" It's not good for you to go back on your duty."

" In which you relieved me off." She answered and stood up. She walked back to her bedroll, and laid down, but not before bidding the leader good night.

" Good night, Thorin. I'll be up in an hour." She said.

" A minute late and you will be left behind." He replied. She smirked and went back to sleep.

She didn't dream of Margaery this time, but a pair of cool sapphire eyes that belonged to Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**

**Now, if you will, please "_REVIEW"_ the story. I'm interested to see/read your opinion on this chapter. **

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93 :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I'm back with, wait for it, chapter 15 of "Expect the Unexpected" I honestly didn't think that this story can make it this far. That being say, I have the best readers out there, and for that, I am very grateful :)**

**I want to thank Immortal Horse for following the story, and everyone (you know who you are) for favoring and reviewing it. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **

* * *

**Allyria **

She spent the next day avoiding Thorin. Their conversation last night was a great start of mutual respect, and early form of friendship, but her dream shattered it all. After going back to sleep, she had dreamt of him, in ways she had never thought of before. Just thinking of it made her flustered with embarrassment and confusion, though she showed no sign of it. Her face remained calm and placid as they continued on with the long journey. Thorin would glanced at her now and then, and she would avoid his gaze by talking to Ori, and Nori. _What the Hell is wrong with me? Last night was fine, but then that stupid dream ruined it all. Damn you hormones! _

Her dream was very simple. It consisted of her, and Thorin, on a bed, with him doing things to her, and she was enjoying it. Allyria Parker was no stranger to wet dream or any other form of dream, yet never before had it felt so real for her. Satisfying her biological urges were the least of her concerns in the past three years, and it appeared, her body had taken on the duty to remind her that there were urges that need to be satisfied. _I need to get laid soon. I'm desperate if _**_he_**_ is the one I'm fantasying about._

" Are you all right, Ally?" Nori asked, yanking her back to reality. They were hiking across a plain, she can see a mountain up ahead, and thought it was the Lonely Mountain.

" I'm fine. Is that the Lonely Mountain?" She asked, changing the topic. Nori and Ori bursted out laughing then, and she looked at them, unamused.

" What?"

" The Lonely Mountain is much more beautiful than that, and very far away. That is the Misty Mountain." Ori explained and she felt stupid, but quickly denied the notion of it. _I'm anything but stupid. Margaery messed up the freaking names! So much for an obsession. _

" I see. Is the Mountain located in a secured area?" She asked, using the topic to gather more information, information that Thorin refused to divulge.

" The nearest mountain range is hundreds of miles away, that's why it's called the Lonely Mountain." Nori answered. _No shit Sherlock. _

" No human settlement whatsoever, I supposed." She said, and Ori shook his head.

" There was town that lies in a vale on its southern slope."

" Name?" She asked.

" Dale." Ori answered. _And Margaery called herself a good book reader. She didn't tell me any of this crap. _

" Wait, _was_? What happened to it?" She asked, curiosity at its peak. Ori and Nori exchanged a look, and Dori came up behind her and began to speak.

" When Smaug came to Erebor, the city was destroyed. He sacked the city with his fiery breath, not a single soul was spared. Lake-town is the nearest town now."

" It's always the innocents who suffer the most." She said, quoting a certain fictional eunuch.

" Sadly so." Dori sighed and they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

She continued to avoid Thorin, who began to suspect something, but never had the gut to ask her why, and for that she was grateful. For the first time, she was thankful for his prideful personality. The tension was evident between them during the next few days, some of the dwarves noticed it, but say nothing. Bilbo, the ever observant and timid Bilbo, gathered his courage on one afternoon, when they were taking a break underneath a big tree, and asked her about it. She choked on her water, shocked at his sudden curiosity.

" I'm sorry?" She asked, trying to conceal the shock on her face.

" Is everything all right between you and Thorin?" Bilbo nervously asked, and she stared at him for a second, before clearing her throat.

" Why you asked?"

" You've been avoiding him, and there's tension between you two." The hobbit answered sincerely.

" What kind of tension?" She pressed further, not wanting to answer Bilbo's question. _Say sexual, and you're dead. No matter how kind, and small, and genuine you are Bilbo Baggins. _

" Just tension." Bilbo shrugged and she finally let her to breathe.

" It's always like that. I wouldn't worry much if I were you." She said, hoping it will satisfied the hobbit.

" But you're not me." Bilbo replied. _Witty. _" Did something happen?"

" Nothing happened." _I just need a good fuck and then I'll be good. Three years of celibacy, and now my body has decided to speak up. _

" Thorin seems grumpier than usual as well." Bilbo whispered, and she bursted out laughing. The dwarves looked at them, and she ignored their gaze.

" I'll tell you a secret." She said, and signaled Bilbo to lean in.

" Yes?" Bilbo replied, and leaned in.

" Thorin is always grumpy." She said in a hushed whisper, " He walks with a stick up his ass."

Bilbo flustered at her choice of words, his reaction made her laugh, louder than before. This time even Thorin looked at them.

" What's going on over there?" His voice was loud and demanding. She stopped then, and cleared her throat. Bilbo gave her a troubled look, and she nodded.

" Is it treason to laugh at one's joke?" She asked, and a few laughed. _It's definitely treason to dream about you though, asshole. I should learn how not to dream. _

" Let's move." Thorin ordered, and gave her a glare. Kili and Fili groaned at their uncle's suddenness, but a glare from him shut them up. She got up from her spot, as did Bilbo, and she assured him with a smile.

" I'm fine, Bilbo."

" All righty then." Bilbo reluctantly said, and let the topic go. Allyria and Bilbo walked to the group, and they continued on with the journey.

They moved slowly at first, but eventually established a pace. Only then, did she allow herself to go to Balin, the wise old dwarf and confessed her problem to him. _He's the only one with the grandfather look around here. Might as well use it to my advantage. _

" Master Balin." She called out, running to him, and the old dwarf stopped and turned around.

" Is something matter, Miss Allyria?" He asked with a gentle smile. He was in the front, as always, behind only to Thorin. The King under the Mountain kept his distance, and ignored her when she ran up to the wise old dwarf.

" Allyria is fine, Master Balin." She replied, " I need to talk to you."

" What is it that you need child?" Balin asked as they resumed their walk. Although Thorin kept his distance from her, she could see that he was near enough to hear what transpired between her and the old wise dwarf. _He should be King of Eavesdropping. _

" I have a problem." She began, but before she can finish the sentence, Balin interrupted.

" Is it your womanly problem?" _If you count satisfying biological urges, then yes. I have a womanly problem, one that only be solved with the opposite sex. _

" Explain womanly problem." She said, and noticed that Thorin was slowing down.

" Are you bleeding?" Balin said in a hushed whisper.

" Internally or externally?" She asked. _You are in for some entertainment Thorin Oakenshield. _

" Externally, dear." Balin sighed, and she had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

" Oh no. I don't have_ that_ womanly problem. I'll let you know when I have it though. I know how it troubles you." She answered with a grin. She could see Thorin twitched in annoyance a few feet in front of her, and let out a satisfied smirk.

" What is it that you need me for then, child?" Balin asked, and she looked at him. Unsure of how to explain her recent dream about the person in front of them.

" I had a dream. A very bad one, and I don't know how to..._process_ it." She began.

" Dream usually means nothing, my dear." Balin said, and she cut him off.

" Balin. You have my utmost respect, but all I need you to do right now is listen to me. So can you please not talk?" She requested, and the old dwarf's eyes widened in surprise, before nodding to her request.

" Continue then."

" Not a single word." She reminded him, before continued " In my dream, bad things happened, _illicit, indescribable_ things that gave me chills just to think of it. I've never had a dream like it before, and now, I don't know whether to act on it, or simply follow the logic of science." _It's more like logic of human sexual drive. _

" Are you done?" Balin asked after a few minutes, and she forgot that dwarf was there as she recounted the story.

" You may speak." She said quickly.

" If there's one thing, the living creatures can't fight back, it's dream. It's an involuntary act, my dear. It means nothing, and will not predict anything. It is meaningless." Balin explained, and she nodded her head in understanding.

" You sure about this?"

" Positive."

" So, my dream does not reveal any of my desires, needs, wants, or fears. It just happened, right?" She asked, hoping that Balin will nod his head in response.

" Right. It has no meaning. Don't dwell on it much, child. It's not good to live in the subconscious mind of the body." Balin advised and she smiled lightly. _Screw you hormones! You too, Thorin Oakenshield! You cannot win against me! _

" Thank you, Master Balin."

" If I may be so bold, who was in your dream, child?" _Gossip much, old man?_

" Margaery." She lied, thinking of Thorin and his skillful hands. _I should go to Hell just by thinking about it. It felt so real, yet so disillusioned. _

" Your friend is safe with Gandalf, dear. Do not worried about her so. Focus on the journey, and all loose ends will be in a knot in the end."

" I trust you know that better than anyone, Master Balin." She said with a smile. _Margaery is having the time of her life right now as we speak. She gets to have field days, while I'm stuck with you, and that asshole leader of yours. She's not the one who will be captured by Goblins, and loose her life, just so that Bilbo can find his precious little ring. _

" This beard of me agreed." Balin said cheekily and she laughed. She spent the rest of the day, talking to Balin, and immersed herself into the latter's knowledge of Middle Earth. She learned a great deal from Balin, who was a better teacher than Margaery.

When they settled down for the night, she had broken out of her shell, and made small talks with each dwarf, who was surprised at her sudden change in attitude. Thorin himself ignored her during dinner, and she went along with his childish act. It wasn't until that they divided out the night watch tasks, that she found herself grinning madly. Thorin and her were to take the third watch, as usual, and the thought of pestering Thorin excited her to no end.

" I'll see you a couple hours, my King." She winked at him and he glared at her in annoyance and confusion. She went to sleep that night, and slept like a baby, free of guilt and emotion.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**This chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will be very long. Stone giants battle, and more interactions between Allyria and you know who ;) **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter by ****_"_****_REVIEW"_**

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" **

**I want to thank HogwartsDwarfKat, Bunny's daughter, and Caaroolinee for following the story, and everyone (you know who you are) for favoring and reviewing it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Allyria**

The third watch started earlier than she expected. She woke up a few minutes after it started, and was annoyed that she was late. Thorin was already awake, and was cleaning his sword when she approached him. He didn't acknowledge her when she sat down, and continued to clean his sword. They sat in silence for what it seemed like hours, until Thorin spoke up.

" You are not needed tonight." His voice was placid and cool.

" Says who?" She asked.

" Me." He looked at her then, his face unreadable. They sat opposite of one another, the fire illuminated their faces.

" I like to do my duty, even if the leader says otherwise." She said with a grin, and Thorin gave her a glare. Silence was in the air one more time, and this time it was Allyria who broke the ice.

" Do you hate me?" Thorin stopped cleaning his sword and looked at her, his eyes calm, but she could see the surprise behind the blue orbs.

" Why you asked?" He asked back.

" Because I feel like you hate me sometimes." She answered truthfully, and his eyes slightly widened at her blunt honesty.

" I feel like I hate you sometimes too, Miss Allyria." He said, his voice cool and calm.

" What a unique acquaintanceship that we have." She mused, and he glared at her.

" I didn't take you and I for acquaintances."

" And yet here we are, discussing it." She replied.

" Why do you care if I hate you?" He asked.

" I don't. I was just being polite, my King." She stated casually.

" Then why asked?"

" Your head is quite thick, it seems. I was merely trying to be civil with a fellow adventurer."

" Adventurer? You take me for an adventurer?"

" I don't certainly take you for a king." She replied, and his eyes flared with anger.

" Watch your tongue, woman." He hissed, his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.

" There's nothing wrong with my tongue, Thorin Oakenshield." She stated with a cocky smile, and Thorin snarled in anger, his eyes burning with irritation.

" Sometimes I feel like you hate me, Miss Allyria." _And here I though you don't have a brain. _

" I see you're back with the formality. I assumed you hostility has retaken its root in that tiny brain of yours?" She said sweetly, flashing him a smile.

" It never left." Thorin stated coldly.

Tensions bloomed between them as Thorin resumed his sword cleaning, and she focused her anger into the burning flames in front of them. After it seemed like hours, she finally spoke.

" I went out and got drunk the night my father died." She said, eyes on the orange red flame. Thorin stopped his sword cleaning and looked at her. She looked back at him, and let out a sigh.

" It's not a happy story, but it's a story nonetheless." He made no attempt to talk, or indicated any signs that he was listening to her, but it made no difference for she continued. " My first experience with alcohol wasn't a happy experience, compared to Marg's. I drank two bottles of wine that night, and missed my father's funeral because of the hangover. Not that I wanted to attend of course, I was still in denial weeks after his death."

" How did he die?" Thorin asked, his voice was different, with no hostility undertone.

" Liver failure." She answered, " Towards the end of his life, my father became a heavy drinker, and his body naturally gave out after many years of excessive drinking. Ironic, isn't it? I got drunk the night my father died."

" Why didn't you stop him?" Thorin inquired quietly.

" You can't stop what you can't see. He hid it his addiction well, and I hated him for it." She let out a sad smile.

" I'm sorry." Thorin muttered, and she let out a scoff.

" For what? It's not your fault that he died." She said, her voice blunt and bold, " I used to blame myself for his death. I blamed myself for failing to see that my father was a self-destruct alcohol abuser for years, until I finally realized the cause behind it all."

" What was the cause?"

" You drink to numb your feelings, and he did just that, and he paid for it with his life." She answered, recalling the sound of her father's laughter, which was warm as the summer sun. " I loathed him for it as well. I refused to go to his grave for _years_ out of spite. It was Marg who convinced me otherwise."

" What did she do?"

" She_ literally_ dragged me out of my house, and drove me to the cemetery." She said, stating the obvious truth.

" She's strong for her statue." Thorin commented.

" She drugged me, _and then_ dragged me out of the house, and into the cemetery. I shouldn't gave her access to my medicine cabinets."

" Margaery is a good person. She has a caring heart, and a gentle soul." Thorin said, and she looked at him then, her upper lip curved up slightly. _Gentle soul my ass. Buy her a drink and then you'll see the gentleness in her. _

" Don't tell me you like her? She's single you know. You can court her if you wish to do so." _A bit mean for Marg, but every girl loves a pain in the ass guy. _

" I do not wish to court anyone, Allyria." Thorin stated calmly, although his eyes betrayed him. He was furious at her accusation.

" What happened to the formality?" She asked playfully, and earned herself a glare.

" Since when did you become you petty and observant?" Thorin questioned and she bit back a laugh.

" I'm always like this, you blind little fool!"

" Watch it." Thorin warned but there was a glint of jolly in his blue eyes. She let out a smile then, and he, surprisingly, smiled back at her. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight, and before grinning like a child.

" You should smile more often. It makes you look younger." She suggested.

" I wasn't aiming for a younger look." Thorin replied, his smile dropped.

" Why? It would make you more popular with the opposite sex, and maybe get lucky." She winked, and he glared at her.

" I'm not entirely sure of what you're suggesting."

" I'm entirely sure that you're entirely sure what I'm suggesting." She said with a smirk.

" That is none of your business." Thorin stated coldly.

" Satisfying your biological urges are completely normal. You shouldn't be ashamed of it." She stated casually. " I'm sure you have had your fair share of sexual partners."

" End this discussion right now." Thorin said, his baritone was low, yet filled with warning.

" It's not a discussion. It's simply a good mature conversation between me and you."

" Allyria. End it." Thorin stated, his voice venomous.

" Fine, _prudery_." She grinned.

They spent the rest of the watch bickering at each other over small topics such as the weather, moral values, and other insignificant things in life.

* * *

The nice, warm weather vanished a few days after their bonding session. They were stumbling on the edge of the mountain, when the rain started. It wasn't long before the rain onslaught started, with thunders and lightings joining the party. The sudden change in the weather compromised her vision, and she grabbed onto Nori for support.

" Allyria. Are you all right?" Nori shouted back.

" The fucking rain is compromising my vision. I can't see a goddamn thing. You have to be my eyes!" She screamed as the deafening sound of thunder and lighting invaded her ears.

" Watch your language!" Nori screamed back, and she let out a maniac laugh.

" You have got to be kidding me. This is the only time when it's appropriate to use it!" She replied, and Nori laughed.

" I'm not disagreeing!"

" We must find shelter!" Thorin called back, his voice loud, but little compared to the thunder.

" No shit!" She muttered under her breath. _HOW THE FUCK DID I LET MARGAERY CONVINCED ME TO GO ON THIS STUPID, LITTLE FUCKING QUEST? I'M KILLING HER THE NEXT TIME WE SEE EACH OTHER. _

" Look out!" She heard Dwalin screamed, and looked up, only to see a large boulder coming towards them. She braced herself against the rocky wall, and shielded her face from the oncoming assault.

" This is no thunder-storm. It's a thunder-battle, look!" Balin called out and she mentally cussed her friendship with Margaery. _I'm going to die because she decided to do the right thing by joining this quest. A piece of cake my ass. _

Her vision returned to her then, and she stood in horror as she looked up to see giants. _Stone_ giants, who stood thousands feet tall, they were monstrous and faceless. Marg's warning suddenly came to her mind, and she sprang into action immediately.

" Thorin! We need to move!" She yelled as loud as she can.

" What?" Thorin called back.

" We're _on_ one, you dumb ass!" She shouted back, not caring if the company heard her choice of word.

" Well bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur exclaimed in awe, " Giants! Stone giants!"

" _Now_, Thorin!" She screamed but it was too late. A boulder was thrown in their direction, and she braced herself for the falling rocks.

" Take cover, you fool!" Thorin cried out. A loud crack was heard, and she realized that the movie was a hundred times better when she was not in it. The wall behind crumbled, and stood up, and she grabbed onto Nori. Her grip was as tight as it never had been before. _Margaery, you're going to pay for this. _

What followed was pure chaos. They were divided when the giant sat up, her hold on Nori tightened. The sound of thunder pumped up her fear, and she was scared, for the first time in a very long time. A second Giant approached and head-butted their Giant, sending it tumbling backwards as she clung onto the wall, and Nori. Their Giant slammed ino the rock wall of the mountain, and jilted her slightly in repercussions. She cussed then, loud and clear, not caring who heard her.

" Go, go, go!" Thorin yelled and they ran, as quickly and safely as they could. They made it onto the rock ledge, and she braced herself for any possible collision, but all she head was Thorin's desperate, hollow scream.

" NO!" Thorin screamed and she peeked her eyes open then. She froze in horror, and one of the Giant took a tumble, and crashed its knees onto the mountain. The Giant that fell happened to be the one carrying the other half of the Company. _Margaery is going to kill me if they dies. _Thorin ran to them, and she prayed that the rascals would be all right.

" We're all right! We're alive." Someone shouted, and she let out a sigh of relief. _You have got to be the worst weather girl ever in the history of weather girls, Marg. _

" Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" She heard Bofur asked frantically and turned around, searching for her little friend. She found him dangling from the edge of the cliff, his hands holding onto the edge.

" Bilbo!" She screamed, and did the next thing she could think off. She jumped down to a small ledge, a feet away from Bilbo's and made her way to him. The rock was slippery, but years of rock climbing and cave diving gave her the necessary skills to navigate around slippery rocks and slopes.

" Allyria!" Nori cried out, extending his hand to her, " Take my hand!"

" Relax, would you? I'm fine. Just calm down." She said, and turned to Bilbo, who was looking at he as if she was crazy. " Bilbo, try to find some rock ledges that you can put your feet on. You need to find your balance."

" What are you doing?" She heard Thorin screamed, and looked past Bilbo. Thorin Oakenshield was dangling off the edge of the cliff as well, his eyes burning with anger.

" What do you think I'm doing?" She shouted as she slid down to Bilbo.

" What are you doing? Allyria?" Bilbo muttered when she finally got to him.

" I didn't take you for a blind man, Bilbo." She answered as Ori and Bofur grabbed the hobbit's hand, and pulled him up. She and Thorin hauled Bilbo up, and then it was her turn, but she refused the many hands of Bifur, Ori, and Nori. Instead, she hoisted herself by using the small ledge underneath the right foot, and in one swift move, climbed back to the edge of the cliff. The dwarves looked at her in awe before focusing their attention of their leader, who was still dangling off the cliff. Thorin suddenly skidded off the ridge, but Dwalin caught his arm, and pulled him up for safety.

" I thought we had lost our burglar." Dwalin said, nodding to where Bilbo was sitting, whose face was pale, and clearly in shocked.

" He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin spoke, loud enough for the entire Company to hear. It wasn't until that she heard his baritone voice that she realized that she had been holding her breath. _What the hell is happening? _" He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." The moment of confusion ended then, and her anger flared the seconds Thorin finished his sentence. _Calm down, Allyria. Get your shit together. Now is not the proper time to beat the daylight out of this asshole. Wait until the precise moment. _

" And you! What were you thinking?" Thorin turned his anger on her then, and she finally cracked. " You could have gotten yourself killed! Explain yourself!"

" I was doing the right thing." She answered, trying to keep her anger in check.

" By getting yourself killed?" Thorin ridiculed her.

" I'm still here, breathing and talking to you." She stated as the company stood there, listening to them.

" You are a fool! Miss Allyria." Thorin snarled, and she scoffed.

" If I'm a fool, what does that make you? Thorin Oakenshield." She folded her arms, " You're nothing but a bullied. A _king_ is supposed to protect the weak, and defend the innocent. Yet you continued scrutinize Bilbo the moment he joined this damn quest of yours."

" Stop it, Ally." Nori said next to her.

" He's the King." Ori whispered.

" But he's not _my_ King." She stated, loud and clear for the group to hear. Thorin looked her then, his blue eyes filled with anger. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Fili's voice rang out.

" I see a cave up ahead." Thorin's sapphire orbs glued itself to her emerald ones, the anger had not lessened, but there was something else beneath it. Indescribable mystery almost.

" Let us take shelter" He finally said, and left. One by one the dwarves followed him, and she went with Bilbo, who sent her a grateful smile as they walked along the path. Bilbo was quite on the way there, only to break his silence seconds before they reached the cave.

" Thank you." He murmured.

" For what?" She asked.

" For doing what you did."

" Just doing the right thing." She smiled and entered the cave. The cave was spacious, yet knowing what's underneath it gave her chills. The dwarves were inspecting the cave, their wet pack backs on the ground.

" Dwalin." Thorin looked over to the tattooed dwarf.

" It looks safe enough." Dwalin answered as he inspected the cave.

" Search to the back, caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered. _If only you know, little fool. _

" There's nothing here." Dwalin called back after searching the cave. She ignored the pointless conversation and went to a corner, and started to unzip her jacket. Her waterproof jacket did little to lessened the rain damage. Her grey jumper was soaked, and so was her undershirt. She barely took off her jacket, before Nori exclaimed in shock.

" What are you doing, Ally?" She turned around to him, and was surprised to see the dwarves looking at her. Thorin and Balin was whispering in the corner, and paid no attention to them.

" Are all dwarves blind to the obvious?" She asked, and took off her jacket. " I'm soaking wet, and I don't plan to die from hyperthermia."

" Hyperthermia?" Oin asked, confused with the medical term.

" Freeze to death, in the human dictionary." She explained, and sat down.

" Get some sleep." Thorin ordered after he finished his talk with Balin, and she rolled her eyes. The company followed his order, one by one they all went to sleep, except for Bofur, who took the first watch. She sat there with her arms curled around her feet, trying to go to sleep. _I have my stun guns under my sleeves, and my knife in my bag. The damn goblins can't do shit to me. If the worse happens, I can always bite my tongue and die._ She was too busy thinking of the future that she didn't see the figure sitting next to her.

" Did you mean what you said?" She snapped out of her thought then, and saw Thorin next to her, their shoulder touching. Even in the cold cave, Thorin radiated warmth and she felt jealous at his physical state. _The perks of being human. _

" Do you take me for a liar?" She asked.

" No." He said quietly.

" Then yes. I meant what I said." She answered bluntly, not caring how insensitive her answer was. She closed her eyes, and attempted to shut off her brain, but her wet clothes prevented her from having a good rest. A big comfy material fell on her knees, and she opened her eyes then, eyebrows perched up in confusion. On her lap was a blueish fur coat, and she didn't have to guess twice about its owner. The smell was distinctively Thorin's, a combination of pine and tobacco. Thorin was no longer next to her when she turned her head, but he left her his cloak. He was leaning against a rock on the other side of the cave, his eyes closed, already asleep. She managed a smile at the sight, and wrapped herself in the cloak. It was comfy and warm, her body gladly shut off then, and she welcomed the comfort. Momentarily forgot about the dangers underneath, and slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for you time!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter by clicking the "REVIEW" button.**

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93 :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected." This will be my last pre-school update since my senior year is starting on Monday XD I'm quite nervous, but I will try my best to update at least a chapter a week! I hope you understand, and will continue to love and support this story. **

**I want to thank NeEell, urseli, TotallyInspiredByYou for following and loving the story. A big thank you to those who reviewed my story! You guys are the best :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s). **

* * *

**Allyria**

Despite her tiredness, she woke up half an hour later by the rain, albeit the dwarves paid no attention to it as they were snoring and slumbering away the dreadful day. She got up slowly, and made her way towards Thorin, who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the cave. _He looks young and peaceful when he's asleep. Perhaps, sleeping forever would do him good. That means someone has to kill him. The question is who? _She knelt down, and Thorin's eyes snapped open. _And the grumpy old man is back. _Although his face remained neutral, his eyes showed his true emotion.

" Allyria? What are doing?" He hissed quietly, careful not to wake others up. She handed him back his fur cloak, and he took it with hesitation.

" Thanks for the cloak. Now, go back to sleep." She said, and got up.

" You need this more than I do." He said, eyeing at his cloak.

" It smells like tobacco." She answered, " I don't like tobacco." _Although I don't mind the pine. _

" Very well then." Thorin accepted her answer, and she went back to her spot, putting on her newly dried waterproof jacket, and attempted to go to sleep, fully aware that a pair of blue eyes were watching her. She cracked one eye open a few minutes later, and saw that Thorin's blue eyes were closed, and he was sleeping. _So much for an obsession, huh? _She fell into a deep, oblivion sleep seconds later, with a smile on her face.

* * *

" Wake up! WAKE UP!" Thorin's loud voice woke her up. _What does this asshole wants now? _She opened her eyes in annoyance, only to realized that the big thing was coming up. _OH SHIT!_

" Thorin!" She called out, but before anything could happen, the ground cracked open, and swallowed them whole. They fell down a long cavern, hitting walls and each other as they went. If there was one thing that Allyria Parker hate, it was height. As she fell down the cavern, all she could think of was ways that she could kill her best friend of twenty years, Margaery. _Marg, you bitch! I'm done with your stupid belief in justice, and the right thing. I'm killing you the next time we see each other. How long is this fucking cave anyway? Have got to be more than five hundred feet judging by the speed that I'm falling. _

It wasn't long until she hit rockbottom, landing on Nori. _Thank god I'm not _**_underneath_**_ Bombur. UGHH!I SPOKE TOO SOON. _She let out a low groan when the cook landed on her. She cussed under her breath, but before she could shrug Bombur off her, someone beat her to it. And before she could properly say her thank you, long fingers, and sharp claws pulled her up from her spot, and started to shove her along with the rest. _So these are Goblins. Fuck you, Margaery. Fuck you! _

" Get off me, fuckers!" She snarled as seven Goblins groped her as she was forced down the rocky path. They were ugly, grotesque creatures with bulging eyes, filthy mouth, and an even filthier breath. They started to pinch her breasts, and thighs, and she felt the overwhelming urge to kill them.

" This one is a girl. We can keep her." One of the Goblins cackled as he grabbed her breasts, and she hissed in displeasure and pain.

" Get your fucking hands off me!" She growled, but the molestation increased, and her desire to kill them continued to grow. _I'll blow your fucking brains off. Just you wait fuckers! _

" Allyria!" She heard Nori cried, as he shoved the Goblins on her back away. Yet the full frontal attack on her body continued. The ugly creatures greedily groped her thighs with their claws, and she was surprised to see that her jeans were still intact. _They should be. I paid a fortune for them. Why the fuck am I thinking about this? _

" Get off her!" Dwalin shouted as he tore the Goblins away from her. For the first time, she was grateful for the dwarves' protectiveness when it comes to women. Several of the dwarves formed a circle around her, trying their best to keep her from the prying Goblins, and their sharp claws. _I should give them my gold after this. At least, I still have my stun guns and knife. _The sword that Thorin gave her was in her bag, and the Goblins stripped them of all their possessions as they were shoved down the cave. **_This_**_ is a good excuse if I ever need to explain to him. _

They eventually entered a big cavern at the center of the Goblin-town. The cavern was huge, with criss-crossed bridges of rotten wooden beams, leading the way towards a huge steeple of rock. Goblins lined the walkways and bridges above, and around them, screaming and howling at them as they were pushed up, and dragged in front of a makeshift throne of woods and bones. _Who the fuck is this guy? The fatty? _

They were ushered before the makeshift throne, and on it was the ugliest, filthiest, biggest creature Allyria had ever seen. He was larger than the rest of the Goblins, and yet no less pleasant than them. He was horrid and dreadful, with a foul smell about him, even at a great distance. He had no chin, only a large goiter that swung around, back and forth, as he coughed. His skins was covered in warts, and boils, several of which were ruptured, and the puss was leaking out. Allyria looked in disgust, and was grateful that Kili stood in front of her, his dark hair matched her jet black locks, plus his odor was more pleasant than the Goblin King's.

" Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" He demanded, his voice loud and boisterous, as he stepped down his throne and onto a pile of small Goblins, who were the footrest for the fat Goblin. _He probably eats them as well. Cannibalism at its finest. _" Thieves? Spies? Assassins?"

" Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the Goblins answered. _Kiss ass. _Her hands found the stun guns hidden under her sleeves, she gripped them firmly in her hands, intended to hide her weapons.

" Dwarves?" The Goblin King repeated, apparently shocked at his servant's answer.

" Found them on the front porch." She heard one of them said. _More like an up porch. Intelligence is not in the basket for them then. _

" Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The Goblin King ordered in his boisterous voice, and the goblins cheered in glee and began their search. They searched the Company well, picking out even the tiniest things, but thankfully they missed her. She was sandwiched between Bofur and Kili, with Bofur and Dori at her sides. She crouched a few inches down, below Kili's shoulder, and hoped that they will missed her. _If they catch me, I'll bite my tongue, and go to Hell. Should be fun looking up at Margaery. _

" What are you doing in these parts?" The Goblin King demanded. She remained incognito then, the dwarves remained silent, sending disgust looks towards the Goblin King. " No one?"

" There _is_ one, your malevolence." She heard one Goblin said, and her hold on her stun guns tightened. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. I'll end you if you will. _

" Who?" The Goblin Kind demanded in return.

" _This!_" Sharp claws grabbed her by the arms, and yanked her out of the group. She glared at them, her anger risen by the minutes. She looked at the Company, and saw that they were furious as well, especially Thorin. The leader was fuming with anger, and if look could kill, the Goblins would be slaughtered by now.

" Well, well. A pretty little thing, isn't she?" The Goblin King asked his minions, and they howled in return, " What business do you have here, girl?"

Her face remained stoic and calm, she showed no sign of fear as they shoved her in front of the giant creature. The Goblin King looked down at her smugly, and she sent him her signature cocky smirk. The Goblin King's foulness hit her nostrils, and she had to stop herself from gagging. _He needs a good bubble bath. _

" Speak!" The foul smelling Goblin King commanded. _Your funeral. _

" You should lose weight." She said bluntly, "Obesity is not a healthy lifestyle. Cannibalism, on the other hand, is always refreshing to see."

He looked at her, dumbstruck, and she smirked, before continued with her recommendation.

" Losing a few stones can save you from dying in a few years. Your skin condition is sickening. You should consider going to a doctor, else your body will give out in a few months."

Silence. Deafening silence. _You have no idea what you just got yourself into, fatty. _

" Although judging on the size of your minions' head, I'd say there's no one _bright_ enough to be a doctor, heck, a healer in this god forsaken place. What do you do down here? Playing the rotten till we die game?"

" ENOUGH!" The Goblin King roared, and looked down at her, angrily. " ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

" You commanded me to speak, and I did just so." She answered dryly. She exuded confidence, but her strong personas shattered briefly when sharp claws dived into her right shoulder blade, and she bit back a groan. She estimated the size of her wounds, and swore under her breath. _Fuckers. Five inches long, not deep enough to require stitchings._

" A sassy little thing too, isn't she?" The Goblin King commented upon hearing her cusses.

" Sassy is my middle name, you cockless wonder." She stated smugly, despite the burning pain on her shoulder. Someone punched her stomach, and she grunted quietly, not wanting to give the Goblin King the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

" Bring her to me!" The cockless wonder roared, and they dragged her to him, despite her perfectly fine walking ability. She looked at him in disgust, when his long, filthy fingers touched her face. Big fingers wrapped themselves around her, he brought her up in the air, his stinking breath on her face. _I'd rather Thorin's face than yours._ " Perhaps, you can entertain us."

" Perhaps, I _will_." She pressed the stun guns onto his fingers then, and clicked the power button. The Goblin King cried out in pain, and released her. She flew down, and did a backflip. _Six years of gymnastic is finally paying off. _She side-kicked the goblin on her right, before punching the one on her left. She performed a jumping sidekick on three goblins, all the while, cussing them out.

" You don't touch me, fuckers!" She said as she head butted a goblin, before pulling her stun guns on four of them, who was tackling her front and back. Five more attached themselves on her, as she struggled to fight them off.

" Get that lightning thing away from her!" The Goblin King commanded as he stood cowardly on his makeshift throne. They yanked her hair, and clawed at her body, more attached itself to her. It wasn't long before they took the stun guns away from her, and forced her on her knees once more. She knelt before the Goblin King forcefully, two Goblins secured her arms.

" Who _are_ you?" The Goblin King asked. Allyria spat at him then, and received another punch in the stomach. She didn't grunt this time, only sending daggers with her eyes.

" Very well! If _she_ will not talk, we'll make _them_ squawk!" The Goblin King called out to the assembled Goblins, who cheered and howled in anticipation. " Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!" He pointed at Ori, who looked terrified. _What a distasteful cockless wonder. _

" Wait!" She heard Thorin shouted, and rolled her eyes. _You could have intervened minutes earlier, you jackass. _

" Well, well, well! Look who it is." The Goblin King sniggered, " Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the Mountain!" he bowed mockingly, " Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you...nobody, really."

From her spot on the sideline, she could see that Thorin was angry, but he showed no sign of it. He was calm and stoic, just as a king should be. _The insults sound better when I was saying it. _

" I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached! Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours: the pale orc, astride a white warg." The Goblin King smirked down at Thorin, whose self-control was slipping at the mention of the pale orc, Azog. _You should have done the same to him, you fool. A headless body is the best death certificate. _

" Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin growled, sounded like a child.

" So you think his defiling days are gone?" The cockless wonder laughed evilly before turning to his little Goblin scribe on a swing. " Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize." _No need for that. He's outside the gate as we speak. Why hell did I joined this quest? It's pure idiocy of me. _The scribe cackled and vanished into the dark shadows.

" While we wait for our guest to arrives, let's have some fun." The Goblin King sneered in the most sickening way, and began to sing.

_ " Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung! _

_You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung_

_You will lie down here and never be found!_

_Down in the deep of goblin town!" _

_Such a jolly piece of music. I'd have this play at my execution later, perhaps._The Goblins surrounding the Company started being even more vicious, encouraged by their leader. The dwarves were shoved, and pinched, and being pushed towards where the torture instruments were approaching, all the while trying to free themselves from the Goblin's sharp claws. She was fortunate to be on the side line, two small Goblins securing her arms, while the rest attached themselves onto the Company. She couldn't help but smirk at the scene in front of her. _Serves you idiots right for not doing anything earlier. Oh god, I'm turning into a sadist. _

" Get off me!" She heard the Company shouted. _I have wuss for companions._

A sudden shriek in the air caught her attention. _I really hope they won't kill me just because I laughed. Never thought Thorin can sounds so girly. _The shriek didn't come from Thorin, whoever, several of the Goblins had been looking over the Company's weapons, and one of them had drawn Orcrist,and tossed it way in terror. _I'm surrounded by wuss and pussy. _

" I know that sword!" The cockless wonder exclaimed, climbing his throne in fear. _It's the pussy maker. _" It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter! The blade that slashed a thousand necks!"

In their anger the Goblins attacked the Company in earnest hatred. They started to whipped the dwarves, and Thorin was on the floor, in front of her, receiving the full ends of the leather whip. _Take it like a man, Thorin. I'm enjoying this way too much. _

" Slash them, beat them, peel them!" The Goblin King ordered from his throne. _I'd gladly do that to you, you cockless asshole. I just have to wait a few more minutes. Should Margaery be here by now? _She looked at the two Goblins guarding her then, they were small, and less filthier than the others, yet their claws were sharp and long. _Size doesn't matter. _

" Cut of his head!" The Goblin King roared and she looked at Thorin, suddenly scared at the thought of a headless Thorin. _Where the HELL are you Margaery? This is a dire moment that need your angelic helping. _

Then all of a sudden there was a blinding white light, and strong wind. She shielded her eyes from it, but was grinning madly at the prospect of it. _Finally. _She opened her eyes then, and took advantage of the darkness and deafening silence. She elbowed the two Goblins holding her hostages, and snapped their neck, ending their miserable, wretched life. Her CIA training had allow her to see clearly in the dark, while the others drowned in them.

" A piece of cake, my ass." She stated at the two figures approaching them. Gandalf and Margaery came into light at last, looking as godly and angelic as ever.

" We'll talk later, babe." Margaery answered, and tossed her guns in the air, just as the light returned to the cavern. She never felt more alive when her guns landed safely in her arms, loaded and ready to kill. _It's party time. _

" Take up arms," Gandalf ordered in his deep, resonant voice, " Fight. Fight!"

And she did just that, she opened fire on them then. The Dwarves instantly shoved the Goblins off themselves, and went for their weapons, tossing them to each other. She saw her sword, and called out to Margaery, who was hiding behind Gandalf as the old wizard cleared the Goblins off the ground, one by one, skillfully. _He's not as bad as I thought. _

" My sword! Take my sword, Marg!" She shouted, and Margaery nodded her head. " My bag too! Get my bag!" She knew that the bag had no values, but she was borrowing it from Bilbo, and it was just plain rude of her if she abandoned it.

"He wields the Foe-hammer!" the Goblin King shrieked in fear, looking to the Wizard. "The Beater, bright as daylight!" _He has a pussy instead of a cock. What a sad pathetic little creature. _

" Thorin!" She called out when she saw the cockless wonder behind the King under the Mountain, " Behind you!" Thorin turned in time to catch the blow with his sword, he sent the Goblin King reeling backwards with another graceful blow, the Goblin King tumbled down and fell over the edge of the platform. She continued to kill off Goblins, but soon ran out of ammunitions. _You've got to be kidding me._

" Marg!" She called out, and tossed her guns to her best friend, who caught it clumsily. " My sword!"

" Hold on!" Margaery shouted back. " The bag is freaking heavy you know?"

" I don't care!" She stated loudly as she punched another Goblin " The sword!"

" Here you go!" Margaery tossed her the sword, and she caught it with efficiency. She struck the Goblins with the pointy end with grace and style.

" What's wrong with the guns?" Margaery called out.

" No more ammunitions." She answered whilst striking the goblins with her sword.

The Goblins on the platform were dead after a few minutes, but they barely had time to rest, for thousands more came running to them, crawling down on them, surrounding them.

" A piece of cake my ass!" She hissed at Margaery, who was next to her.

" It's less scarier in the movie!" Margaery said innocently.

" You think?" She replied, " You have my stun guns?"

" Yup! Stick it with the pointy end, right?"

" Atta girl." She smiled then, and took one good look at her best friend. Margaery's honey blond hair was longer, and brighter. Her youthful good look remained the same, with baby blue eyes, and soft, porcelain skin. " I've missed you." She muttered quietly.

" Ally. I've missed you too." Marg grinned and she chuckled. " But I'd like to live also. Let's move before we get eaten."

" Follow me!" Gandalf called out then, and she sprinted out of the platform, her bag fully secured on her back. She ran behind Margaery, making sure that no Goblins will harm her friend.

They ran along an unstable platform, and she killed more Goblins. _Talk about obsessive pesters._ What followed was pure chaos for her. Her adrenaline was fully charged, and all she remembered was blood, green stinking blood from the Goblins that she slaughtered. Someone cut the platform they were running on, and she jumped along with Margaery. After that, everything went blank for her. Her survival instincts kicked it, and the rest was history. She ran and killed, and ducked.

The cockless wonder caught up to them eventually, and she thought to herself then. _He's fast for his size. _

"You thought you could escape _me_?" the Goblin King took a swing at Gandalf, who fell back and was caught by Nori and Ori. "What are you going to do now, _wizard_?" _Making you lifeless, you cockless asshole. _

The Grey Wizard didn't hesitate to act. He jabbed his staff upwards and poked the goblin's eye. Whilst the cockless wonder was reeling back Gandalf swung his sword and sliced the Goblin King's belly open. "That'll do it." He nodded as he fell to his knees. Gandalf finished him off with another swipe of his sword.

The Goblin King's death made her happy, yet it was short lived, for the bridge snapped, and started to shake. Margaery held onto her then, and she dreaded the upcoming part.

" It's fun time!" Margaery grinned as she took hold of her arm.

" I have the strangest urge to punch you right now, dearest Marg." She replied, but before Margaery can reply, they fell, deep and fast into the dark chasm below. _Well, this is just fucking fantastic. Never thought I'd die falling._

* * *

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Please tell me what you think of this chapter by **__**"REVIEW"**___

_**What do you think of Margaery's return? I hope you liked it. **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**LawlietLover93 :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected." My final first week of school went well enough. I was not as emotional as I had hoped to be, but oh well. The reason for the delayed update is purely due to my unexpected expected homework from my AP Gov, AP Lang, and AP Stats. This is what you get for being an overachiever, but well, it is my burden, mine and mine alone...XD **

**I want to thank Patchwork Knightess, WoWiTzCoRiE, KatLime, The Dark Insomniac, SusanL, Livvy10253, 13, Raven-Croven, green book worm for following and loving the story. A big thank you to those who reviewed my story! You guys are the best :)**

**Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s).**

* * *

**Margaery**

Margaery Preston had been sheltered and protected for as long as she can remember. So it came as a shock to her when an orc arrow pierced her leg, and gave her endless nightmares night after night. What made it worse was her best friend's absence. Allyria was always there for her every time something arises. Ally was there when she broke her arm trying to climb a tree, she was there when she got her wisdom teeth removed, and she was there when she moved out of her parents' house. It came as a surprise for her, when, for the first time in their friendship, Allyria wasn't there for her, due to unexpected circumstances. She was trying to do the right thing, and being heroic, yet in the end, seeing Allyria walked away hurt more than she thought it would.

She managed to get on with her life then, trying to recover as fast as she could, and to the best of her abilities. Gandalf proved to be the kindest grandfather figure she ever had, even surpassed her own beloved late grandfather, Henry. They left a day after Allyria took off, and were sent off with foods, and warm blankets. Margaery herself managed to find another back bag, and stuffed her belongings in it. She dared not to open Allyria's bag, fearing the unknown yet dangerous consequences of doing so. Their path proved to be less dangerous, compared to the Company's. She reassured herself every night that everything will be all right, as long as the dwarves lived, nothing bad will happen to Allyria. And she was wrong, _very_ wrong.

After three weeks of separation, she and Allyria were reunited in the most dangerous, and fortunate time. Allyria was being held captive by the Goblins, as were the Company. Even in danger, the ever proud Ally stood there with strength and steel, her green eyes full of confident, and shown no trace of fear. When Gandalf stomped his staff, and everything was in motion. The dwarves attacked back, and Allyria broke free of her captors by snapping their little neck. They ran and fought and ran, trying to escape the Goblin-town with their life still intact. She was happy then, seeing her best friend alive and well. The joy was short lived, however, when the bridge loosened and they fell down the dark abyss. _Thank God I didn't miss out on the fun. _She thought as she fell down the dark abyss, holding on to Allyria. She landed hard, but on top nevertheless, instead of concrete ground, but quickly realized that maybe landing on top wasn't the best after all. _The Goblin King will land on me if I don't get up soon. There's no way in Hell I will die because of suffocation of fat overload. _She sat up quickly, and ran down the rubbles, not caring that she was running over half of the Company that were underneath the rubbles.

" Ally! Where are you?" She asked frantically, realizing that her best friend was no longer next to her.

" Down here, you idiot!" She saw Ally then, on top of Thorin Oakenshield in a rather compromising position. Allyria was on top of Thorin, her body pressed against Thorin's, and her legs tangled with his. _Talk about physical intimacy. They can conceive a baby right here right now, without even taking their clothes off. What have I missed? _

" Comfortable?" She asked cheekily, offering Ally her hand. Allyria took it with much force, and a tight grip.

" Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?" Ally glared at her, while brushing dirts and rubbles off her clothes. Thorin got up as well, equally moody and pissed as Allyria.

" I was just trying to be polite." She shrugged, and gave Allyria her bag. _Good bye temptation! _

" Why don't you take your politeness and shove it up your ass for me." Ally said dryly and took the bag. _Someone's pissed. _

" How mean! What happened to my best friend? I didn't order an evil replica of her, did I?"

" You did when you told me that this journey is going to be a piece of cake." Ally stated, her voice cold and dry. " You owe me big time, Marg. Big time!"

" We can talk later, honey. We need to run,_ now_!" She urged, knowing the movie too well, and fully aware of what was happening.

" Well, that could have been worse," She heard Bofur said under the broken woods and rubbles. _Not really. _The Goblin King lifeless body fell on them then, groans and cuss words were in the air as the Company struggled to get free.

" You've got to be joking." Dwalin grumbled. _I will be once we get eaten by them. _She ran to Kili, who was struggling to get free, and started to remove the broken pieces of woods from him, trying to set him free.

" Great to see you again, Marg." Kili flashed her a smile, but the smile vanished and was replaced with a look of horror. She froze with confusion, until she realized what had gotten into Kili. _Damn Kili and his charming smile! I almost forgot about the freaking goblins! _

" GANDALF!" Kili screamed upon looking at the mass goblins running down on them. She yanked Kili out of his place then, or at least attempted to yank him out. Kili was quite heavy, for a dwarf, but for her petite five feet frame, everything was heavier than her.

" There's too many!" Dwalin exclaimed, supporting Dori, who stood there dazed and confused. " We can't fight them!"

" We have to run, Kili." She said as they ran down the mountain of rubbles and broken woods. " Ally!"

" Daylight will save us!" Gandalf cried out, and soon, they were running again, this time towards the tunnel of light. She ran behind Gandalf, with Allyria behind her. It wasn't long before they got out of the mountain, and into the grace of the heavenly light. _Let's hope that Bilbo pick up his beloved jewelry. Else, Ally will kill me mercilessly, without a second thought. Perhaps sending her away was not my brightest idea. _They came into a stop eventually, when Gandalf called out Bilbo's name after counting the dwarves, and the two female members of the Company.

" Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" She heard Gandalf called out, panic in his voice. The dwarves finally took a good look at their surrounding then, she busied herself into the search as well, wanting to play her role well. All were looking around, save for Allyria, who stood on a boulder, with her bag secured on her shoulders, her hands on her hip, with a look of annoyance in her green eyes. _Does she not know the definition of incognito? How on Earth did the CIA accept her is beyond me. _

" I'll kill you with my bare hands if Bilbo doesn't come out of that fucking mountain, you know that right?" Ally hissed when she approached her.

" Something tells me you _will_ kill me with your bare hands, even if Bilbo does come out of the said mountain." She replied with a nervous laugh and earned herself a glare from Allyria. _How hard can this journey be? Perhaps, she's exaggerating._

" Cussed the Halfling!" Dwalin exploded, and she winced momentarily. " Now he's lost? He was with Dori!"

" Don't blame me!" Dori defended himself.

" Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf pressed on, searching for an answer.

" I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori spoke up then.

" What happened? Tell me!" Margaery could tell that Gandalf was keeping his temper in check, but the control might slip away any seconds.

" I'll tell you what happened." Thorin began to speak, his voice full of accusation and hostility. " Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it!" He has thought nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth ever since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing out hobbit again. He is long gone."

" You little miserable son of a bitch." Allyria hissed next to her, and made her way towards Thorin. She caught Ally by the arm before any confrontation can happened, verbal or physical.

" Ally. Don't." She begged quietly.

" Who is he to judge Bilbo?" Allyria asked in annoyance, " Someone need to pull the stick out of his goddamn ass!" _ Perhaps, once you guys are naked together, you can do the honor._

" No, he isn't." Ally and her turned around the sound of Bilbo's voice. She smiled brightly, at him. Bilbo Baggins stood on the rock, watching them all with no signs of injury on him. No cuts, no blood, nothing, compared to the Company.

" Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf laughed then, " I've never been so glad to see anyone in all my life!" Around her, the Company beamed cheerfully as well, glad to see Bilbo safe and well. All except, Thorin that was.

" How on Earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked, grinning widely. _He used his brain that's how. _

" How indeed?" Thorin repeated his nephew's question, but his tone was filled with hostility and anger instead of Fili's relieved one.

" What does it matter?" Gandalf intervened, not wanting to an argument to break out between the members of the Company. " He's back."

" It matters." Thorin pressed on, " I want to know, why did you come back?"

" Out of all time, he decided _now_ it's the right time for him to use his brain?" Ally ridiculed next to her.

" It's better now or never, Ally." She attempted to calm Allyria down. _Thorin will need more than just his sword if Allyria snapped. Should be entertaining to watch though, and then perhaps they can make up later on. Sex is always the best apology. _

" Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. You're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my arm chair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's my home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have a one. Your home was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo answered with a small sympathetic smile. Thorin dropped his burning glare in shame, and in defeat. She stood there, sniffling, and Allyria let out a scoff at her reaction. The newfound peace, however, was broken when a piercing howl was heard, and Allyria grabbed her by the arm, she flinched at it, but knew that it was Ally's way of being protective.

" Out of the frying pan..." Thorin muttered.

"...and into the fire." Gandalf finished for him, before shouting " Run. Run!"

" Run, Marg." Ally hissed, releasing her arm, and they took off running. Allyria caught up to her quickly, and they ran side by side. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Allyria loading her guns, and rolled her eyes. _Talk about multitask. _

" We need to get up in the trees." She panted heavily as they sprinted down the hill. The piercing howls increased, and she prayed to God that this will not be her last day on Earth.

" Up into the trees!" Gandalf cried out, not wanting the group to be the warg's supper. " All of you! Come on, climb!"

" Which one, Marg?" Ally asked as they ran.

" That one. The one on the edge of the cliff." She pointed her finger, and Allyria nodded. _Lord, please shine you heavenly light upon me, for I am about to climb a tree._

" Up you go, Marg." They stopped at the base of the tree that Gandalf was hoisting himself into.

" You and me, right?" She asked, and Ally smiled then.

" You and me, until the very end. Come on!" Ally hoisted her up, and Gandalf offered her his hand.

" There you go, my dear." With Gandalf's help, and Ally's boost, she got on the tree safely. She offered Ally her hand, but the latter refused, gracefully swung herself up into the tree seconds after she got on. Ally was a branch down from her spot on the tree, while Gandalf was a branch above her.

" Must you always be the hero?" She asked looking down, annoyed at her best friend's refusal.

" No, but I'm always the survivor." Ally stated bluntly. Margaery saw it then, and she gasped.

" What's wrong?" Ally asked, confused at her sudden action.

" Your shoulder. What happened?" Allyria's right shoulder was riddled with blood, three long cuts were on her shoulder. _This is all my fault. I shouldn't asked her to go. _

" Fucking goblins." Ally answered.

" We need to sanitized it, or else you'll get infected." She recited her First-Aid knowledge.

" You don't think I know that?" Ally scoffed, " Now it's not the time."

" You'll bleed out if you don't" She argued, and Ally turned to her then.

" I went to Yale, darling. I would know if I will bleed to death."

" But-" She was about to protested, but a certain creature caught her attention. Azog the Defiler was nothing like what the movie shown him to be. He was more vile and bigger and stronger than in the movie.

" That's the motherfucker?" Ally asked, nodding her head towards Azog.

" Azog the Defiler is his name." She stated, trying to be calm.

" You don't supposed he'd defile us, do you?" Her eyes widened at Ally's question.

" HAVE YOU LOST YOU FUCKING WITS?" She asked loudly, not caring that Azog and his wargs were upon them.

" I'm asking a perfectly logical question." Ally responded. " A realistic one at that too. Do you know what happen to women who are captured in war?"

" This is not some medieval battle." She explained.

" We're in a medieval place. It's inevitable that we will get rape, and then be eaten if we are captured by them." Allyria stated calmly.

" What makes you so sure that we will get rape?"

" It's an ancient tradition of warfare. By raping the defeated's woman, one can feel invincible, while the defeated face humiliation and shame." _Have you become Thorin's woman? _

" What I would give, to continue on this conversation, dearest Ally, but we have wargs to kill." She said sweetly, " SO CAN YOU PLEASE SHOOT THEM?"

" Think about it. That's all I ask." Allyria replied and took out her guns.

" Perhaps I will, when they're raping me!" She said sarcastically.

" Glad you can see the logic in the problem." Ally was unaware of her sarcasm, and continued on nonchalantly.

The wargs attacked the trees the dwarves were occupying then, jumping up at the lower branches, eager for blood and dwarves for dinner. It didn't take long for the trees to fall into each other, causing the dwarves to jump to avoid falling to the ground and become dinner for the wargs. They all ended up in the tree that she picked, she was next to Kili now, whilst Ally was still a branch below her, and next to her was no other than the ever pissed Thorin Oakenshield. _Talk about protecting your woman._

" Marg! If I live, I will kill you and your stupid mother fucking tongue for convincing me to go on this journey!" Allyria shouted angrily.

" Just shoot the stupid wargs, Ally!" She screamed back as Gandalf passed down a burning pine cone. Kili caught it and light another one, and threw it down, hitting the wargs. She heard Ally firing her guns, and saw some dead wargs on the ground. _For all her faults, she kills with dead accuracy. _

Soon all the Company was throwing the burning pine cones down at the fleeing, savaged wargs. She stood there, clutching on the tree trunk as tight as she can, knowing that in any seconds the tree will fall. The moment she anticipated came sooner that she expected, the tree creaked slowly and then started to tilt horribly over the edge of the cliff, straining at the roots. The Company was clinging helplessly to the branches as they dangled out over the dark endless drop down into the valley. Her hold on the tree trunk never lessened. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the most unexpected expected thing. Thorin's hand was on Allyria's waist, holding her up. Ally was slipping from the tree, and she prayed to God then, hoping that nothing will happen to her best friend, despite Allyria's belief in God and everything else.

" Allyria!" She shouted.

" I'm fine, Marg! Hold on to the trunk as tight as you can, all right? If you let go, I will end you right here, right now!" Ally screamed back, and she couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her inner raging nerves, and pumping adrenaline. _Everything's going to be all right, Margaery. Today is one of those day. It's the worst, but it's still a day, and you need to be positive. Positive. Not negative. Ally needs you. _**_You_**_ need you. Don't give up. You can do this. Lord, shine your light upon me. Amen. _

" THORIN! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS TREE. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Allyria's loud command took her back into reality. Thorin was descending down onto the tree, looking as majestic as ever. With Orcrist in one hand, and an oaken branch on another, Thorin Oakenshield looked every inch as king as well as a warrior.

" THORIN! GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH! THORIN!" Margaery could hear the desperation in Ally's angry tone. _She _**_cares_**_ about him. My God! Ally cares about someone else other than me! I now can die a happy woman. _

After watching the movie a hundred and twenty times, one ought to remembered and memorized certain scenes. Like the one playing out in front of her right now. Thorin was on the ground, helplessly laying there, fighting for air, while they dangled off a freaking cliff. She remembered all the little details. She remembered how the dwarves valiantly got off the tree and came into the injured Thorin's aid. She remembered how Bilbo courageously fought off a warg that was going to end Thorin's life, but what she didn't hear or predict was how loud and hollow her best friend's scream would be when Azog sent Thorin flying through the air, and into the ground. _This is the beginning of the end then. The place where Hell got loose and Life ends. _

The eagles came eventually, taking away the wargs, and dropping them off the cliff mercilessly. The eagles gave the Company a chance to live and see another day, and they took it gladly. She got picked up as well, and was dropped down onto another eagle, whose feathers was as soft and silky as the clouds. She saw they picked up Allyria, whose emerald green eyes was filled with fire and anger. _She has the key to Hell. It's in her eyes. Look directly at it, and you're in Hell. _

The eagles flew them out of the fire, Azog the Defiler's hollow scream, and Thorin Oakenshield's beginning of his end.

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter by _"REVIEW"_**

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93 :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected." I'm trying to update at least once a week. School is getting harder and more difficult than I had expected it to be, so much for my senior year...**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone for supporting, loving, favoring this story. The feedback has been positively overwhelming to say the least. You guys are the best! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s).**

* * *

**Margaery **

Dawn was creeping upon them when she finally saw Carrock, the great spire of rock that stood tall and proud against the unspeakable horrors of the world around it. She had taken advantage of the temporary peace during the flight, and fell asleep. Only when the eagles stopped, and began their descend onto Carrock did she finally awake. She glanced down at the eagle next to her, and saw that Allyria was awake as well, although the anger had faded away in her eyes, instead it was replaced with detachment, something that gave her chill. _If we can survive Allyria and her anger, then we can survive anything. Let's hope I won't be the first to go. _

The eagles were low enough for them to slide off, and set foot on Carrock. She slid down as graceful as she can mustered, not wanting to act like a rebellious hippy, despite the delicate situation at hand. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Gandalf hovering over Thorin, muttering spells under his breath. _What's the point? He'll needs some serious healing after Ally is done with him anyway. Why not kill two birds with one stone? _

" Marg. Are you OK?" Allyria asked once the eagles flew away, leaving them behind. Unlike the rest of the Company, who were busy attending to Thorin and his self-inflected wounds, Allyria remained at the edge of the opposite end of the cliff, far away from the Company.

" Better than you." She eyed the dried blood on her friend's shoulder. She stood side by side to Ally, whose face was unreadable as ever. Her green eyes were clouded with turmoils and conflicted emotions. _What the hell happened to her? She's changed, and she doesn't know it. _

" I'll be fine. I just need some clean up and I'll be as good as new." _That and a good fuck. _She was going to reply, but cheers and laughters interrupted before she could say anything. She turned around then, along with Allyria, and saw that Thorin was up, alive, and well. The leader had some scratches on his head, but other than that, his face remained the same.

" You!" Thorin called out, and she silently prayed that the bomb next to her won't explode. " What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive the wild and that you have no place among us?" His voice was thunderous, showing no signs of weakness. _As emotional as this will be. He needs to stop or else he won't live to see Erebor. _

What she expected did not happen. She expected Ally to be pissed off and full of anger at Thorin's belittlement of Bilbo, yet all she got was a calm, cool, collected Allyria, whose aura was colder than ever before. _Lord, please have mercy on my soul. I know not the sins of my ignorance._

" Never have I been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said and gave Bilbo the ultimate bear hug, cheers and laughters were heard again, but nothing could ease the growing anxiety in her stomach. _You're going to need more than a bear hug to convince Allyria of your stupidity, boss. _

" I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin apologized, and she turned to Ally, hoping to see a smirk forming on her best friend's face, but instead all she got was an ice cold glare. _It's not _**_for_**_ me. I just happened to be the unfortunate first victim. _

" No, I would've doubted me too." Bilbo said honestly, and she couldn't help but let out a smile. She leaned in and whispered to Ally, who stood there with her arms folded.

" Adorable, don't you think?" She asked with a grin.

" I want to puke." Ally bluntly stated and her grin dropped. _Rainbow buster, parade sucker. _

" Let's take care of your shoulder now, yes?" She offered an olive branch, hoping that the exchange price won't be her life.

" Get my bag." Ally nodded her head towards the heavy black bag sitting on the ground. The eagles had dropped off her and Ally's bags on the ground, citing that it would be easier for both of them if the bags weren't on their shoulders. She didn't even argue for she was in shock that the eagles could speak. _Perhaps I hit my head too hard. _She managed to drag the bag to Ally, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff now, with her injured back facing her. She knelt down, and started to examine her best friend's injury. Three deep cuts, about five inches long imprinted themselves on Ally's right shoulder blade, the grey fabrics stuck to the cuts, making it even harder to remove, let alone clean.

" We need to remove your clothes, darling." She said, not paying to their surrounding. Allyria complied and removed her grey jumper swiftly, revealed a white tank top underneath. The top was soaked with blood as well and was sticking to the cuts. _She's the suffer in silence type then? Never thought she'd fit that category._

" The top too, I'm afraid." She added and Allyria removed it as well, leaving only her black bra on, but the cuts was too long, and more centered that she had hope it to be, cutting the right bra strap.

" I'll take the bra off too." Ally said casually.

" No, just unhook it, and slid the straps off your shoulder." She said, still not realizing their surrounding.

" I'm going back and set those fucking goblins on fire." Ally said nonchalantly as she unhooked the bra, leaving her back bare, and unrestraint. She was too focused on Ally's injury to notice anything else, but black writings caught her eyes the moment Ally unhooked her bra. _What in the world? Don't tell me..._

" What are those?" She cleared her throat, eyeing at the black writings on Ally's back.

" Are you blind? It's my shoulder tattoo." Ally replied bluntly.

" I know what they are. I'm asking _why_ do you have them?"

" For many reasons." Allyria answered, before adding " The cuts are not deep, no need for stitchings. The first aide kit is in my bag."

" I'm all ears, Ally." She said and took out the first aide kit. She took out the alcohol wipes, and began to clean the wound. With every move she made with the wipe, Ally's body became rigid and tensed. _She's trying her best not to scream right now._

" You can scream you know?" She suggested, and earned herself a scoff from Ally.

" I have high tolerance for pain. This is not the worst injury I've suffered over the years."

" What is your worst then?" She asked, trying to keep her friend distracted from the pain.

" I don't remember, but I can't feel anything with these three fingers." Ally raised her middle, ring, and pinky fingers on her left hand.

" How you managed that?" She asked, wiping away the dried blood.

" I can't remember. They pumped so much drugs into my system that I can't remember a bloody fucking thing."

" Figures." She muttered, before going back to the tattoo topic. " What does it mean?"

" What?"

" You shoulder tattoo. It's artistically pleasing to look at." Ally's shoulder tattoo was inked in some ancient language that she could not make out.

" It's Ha Taew, each of the five lines is a different blessing for lucks and successes." Ally answered. _So no protection?_

" Never took you for a superstitious person, Ally." She chuckled while cleaning the last of the three cuts.

" It's not superstitious if it's artistic." Allyria replied, " Put some ointment on it."

" Since when did you become a hedonistic wild hippy?" She asked in ridicule and started to apply the ointment on Ally's shoulder.

" GENTLE, YOU ASS." Allyria hissed, loud and clear for all to hear.

" You're welcome, sweetie." She retorted and continued to apply the ointment.

" Don't think I have forgiven you." Allyria stated.

" I didn't ask for your forgiveness, did I?" She replied.

" You sure act like it."Allyria muttered and she pressed her index finger against Ally's cuts.

" MOTHER FUCKER!"

" Last time I checked, I didn't fuck my own mother. It's against my sexual nature."

" And society's greatest taboo?" Ally quipped and she let out a hearty laugh.

" That too." She said, " It's done. Should I bandage it mummy style?"

" You need to take out my brain first, dumb ass." Ally retorted, " Take the gauze and the tape."

" Anything for my beloved Ally." She grinned, and took out the requested items from the first aid kit.

" Is sending me to my death one of them too, you retorted moron?" Allyria asked.

" Did you die?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

" No, but _you_ will_._" Allyria replied, and the familiar chill found itself creeping up her spine.

" We should have left you behind with those goblins then. So that you can set them on fire." She muttered and started to bandage the injury.

" What happened to the innocent Margaery that I dreaded so well?"

" Dreaded? You told me that you love my naivety." She stated, offended by her best friend's choice of words.

" Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't hate it." Ally muttered.

" I feel like you're judging me based on objectivity, and not on emotion." She answered, and finished bandaging the cuts " All done."

" Hand me my bag will you?" Allyria asked, and she found herself wanting to rebel.

" What do you need? I can get it for you."

" Get me that loose fitting white blouse." Ally showed no signs of curiosity and answered honestly.

" That's it?" She asked, opening the bag, and took out the neatly rolled white blouse in the corner.

" Pretty much." Allyria answered.

" No bra?" She asked.

" Would you lads mind if I spent the morning braless?" Ally called out for all to hear. The realization finally kicked in for her, she turned around then, and saw that the Company were actively listening to their conversation. Gandalf was casually smoking his pipe, while the rest of the Company were blushing with embarrassment, saved for Thorin, who looked at Ally with fascination. Bilbo's face was as red as a tomato, while Kili and Fili were looking at the ground, anywhere but her and Allyria.

" I would advise against it, Allyria." Thorin cleared his throat and spoke.

" _Miss_ Allyria." Ally replied coldly, " Get me the damn bra, Marg!" _What just happened? There's definite tension, but it's just not _**_plain_**_ tension anymore. It's sexual tension now! Soon they'll be ripping each other's clothes off. I die for the greater good after all. _

" Black or white?" She asked, not wanting to take the bras out and show it to Ally.

" Black. I'm trying to be as flamboyant as possible."

" Why?" She asked and walked back to Ally, whose feet was dangling off the cliff.

" Because I feel like it." Ally answered curtly and took the bra and the blouse from her hands. She turned away to give Allyria some privacy, and faced the Company as the result.

" So," She began, wanting to cut the awkward silence in the air, " Glad to have you back, Thorin."

" You too, Margaery." Thorin politely answered, but his eyes were on someone else. She smirked knowing the object of his attention. _You're welcome buddy. Without me, you will be nothing. _

" Enough with the pointless chit chat. What's our next move?" Allyria asked and stood up from her spot, fully clothes with an annoyed expression on her face. _She's pissed and he's the reason why. God, what a fantastic couple. _

" If we are all ready to go, I think it's best we be on our way. It will take us a long time down, and the day is short. Best not to descent in the darkest of hours."

" Lead the way, Grandpa." Allyria answered, securing her bag on her shoulders despite her recent injury. The Company were ready as well, several of them can't stop the excitement at the prospect of seeing Erebor again.

" Do you need help with your bag, Allyria?" Fili finally had the courage to look at them in the eyes again.

" Just because I'm injured does not make me any weaker, and a pair of tits does not make me the damsel in distress!" Allyria snapped and she flinched at the bitterness in her best friend's tone.

" I was just...I don't mean to...I'm...I'm sorry." Fili stuttered in embarrassment and left to join his brother, who was standing next to her.

" What's wrong with her?" Kili asked, and she couldn't help but grinned.

" She's moody when she's pissed."

" Don't we all?" Kili asked, and she laughed out loud, without a care in the world.

" A lesson to you morons, wait until I am out of eyesight before bad mouthing me, else you will find this day to be your last day on this mother fucking Earth." Allyria called out from her place in the front.

" Watch your language, darling!" She shouted back, the smile still lingered on her face.

" Go to Hell!"

" Rude much?"

" I don't give a tiny rat's ass!" Allyria yelled back, and the conversation ended then. _If this is how she will act during her period. I'm definitely going to Heaven in a few weeks. _

Gandalf led them to the far end of the stone stack, where a series of steps were craved into the stone. The made shift staircase were deep and long, and as she made her way down, she could felt the sweat pouring out of her skin.

" I hate rock climbing." She muttered and took another step. Her feet were already in jelly form, and she pushed herself on, not wanting to collapsed and passed out on the cold hard ground. She remained in the back with Fili and Kili for company, while Allyria was in the front, jumping down the stairs with grace and efficiency.

" Is she even human?" Fili asked when they took a small break after climbing down the sixteenth step. Most of the Company were taking a break as well, saved for Allyria, whose endless energy kept her going.

" I'm not sure."

" She should not be this active, considering her injuries."

" She's an avid mountain climber and cave diver back in our world. Plus, she's burning off her rage right now. It's the safest and healthiest way to calm her down." _Unless you want to lose your life, feel free to stop her. _

" Rage? Why would she have rage? We just escaped danger, and she's pissed? I don't get it." Kili wondered and got up from his spot on the ground. She stood up as well, and the trio were at it again, conquering the staircase together.

" That's not the reason why. She's pissed because of someone."

" Who?" Kili asked, oblivious to the dire situation at hands.

" Are you talking about Uncle Thorin?" Fili leaned in, and whispered to her. _Uncle Thorin? The moniker does not go together with Thorin at all. _

" What about Uncle Thorin?" Kili questioned, confusion can be seen in his chocolate brown eyes.

" She's pissed because he took a chance at Azog?" Fili ignored his brother question.

" It seems like it. Did anything happen while I was gone?" She used to opportunity to pry for more informations. _Please tell me you see it too. Else, I'm a horrible matchmaker. _

" No. Allyria was a bit down after we left Rivendell, but she was all right after a while." Fili offered her his hand, she took it, and jumped down onto another step.

" Do you know something that I don't know?" Poor Kili was as confused as ever.

" I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" She asked and jumped down onto the twentieth step.

" All I know is that Uncle Thorin and Ally take the third watch together every other night." _Perhaps, they became lovers during those nights, and are now having a lover quarrel? Ally would have told me if she and Thorin are together, or would she? Her actions are questionable, but it's always been like that. _

" And in the morning? Did you notice anything?" She asked, giving Fili her hand, helping the latter down onto another step.

" They act like they don't know each other." Kili shrugged and helped her down the step.

" Hmm."

" I saw Allyria laughed once, at something Uncle Thorin said from my spot on the ground a couple nights ago." Fili said, and she stopped on her track.

" What did he say?"

" I don't know. I was sleeping, and my eyes caught sight of it." Fili answered and jumped down the step with her.

" Why are you so interesting in Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked, and she let out a sigh.

" I'm not interested in him. I'm interested in him _and_ Ally, together."

" Why?" Kili frowned.

" Don't Allyria have suitors back in her world?" Fili voiced his thought.

" She's been single for three years now. Busy saving the world from the bad guys to have any interest in anything else." _Even her sex life. One should not experience a dry spell that early into adulthood. _

" Do you have any suitors?" Kili asked reluctantly.

" Plenty, but my father scares them away. Ally helps him as well. Once, she glared at this guy, and he never talked to me again."

" Will she glare at me if I talk to you?" Kili smirked.

" What are we doing right now, silly?" She grinned. They continued their descents for another hour or so, Fili and Kili kept her company, and made her laugh with their silly jokes. She would occasionally indulged them pieces of information about her life back at home, with occasional lectures on the importance of Thorin and Ally's relationship.

The sun was midway across the sky when they finally took the last step of the staircase. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing but sleep the moment her feet touched the green grass. At the base of Carrock, there sat a bright, clear river with a shallow and pebbly ford, leading to flat and grassy lands beyond. She took a moment to appreciate the beauty of nature, and let out a childish chuckle.

" I need a bath." Allyria's voice made her jump in surprise. _Perhaps, there's a reason she's in the CIA. _

" What?"

" I smell like shit." She muttered and walked to Gandalf and Thorin, who were talking quietly amongst themselves. The rest of the Company were dead beat as well, the aftermath of the battle were starting to show on their faces. She laid down her bag, and sat down, giving her legs a much needed break.

" Let's go." Just when she was about to close her eyes, Allyria dashed it with her vibrant, clear voice.

" Where?"

" Unlike you, I don't plan to smell like shit for another month. We're taking a bath." Allyria answered.

" And the Company?" She asked.

" They're taking one as well. Would you like to join them?" The old Allyria returned then, her face lit up with a light smirk as she stood there, with one hand on her hip.

" It's too early for naked dwarves." She answered and stood up.

" I thought so." Ally replied, and took off her bag.

" What are you looking for?" She asked playfully, happy at the prospect of the return of the old Allyria.

" My shampoo bottle." _Eh...WHAT? _

" I'm sorry what?"

" There it is. Let's go." Allyria pulled out a small green bottle, and showed it to her face.

" You really were going to kidnap me, weren't you?" She asked, shocked that her best friend would have such thing in her bag. _What else does she have in there? I should've open it when I had the chance. _

" It's too late for that now." Allyria shrugged and left, she followed her best friend once the senses returned to her. Ally led her to a small, well covered area of the river, and she wasted no time getting in the water.

" This is heaven." She sighed happily, letting the water calm her nerves and washed away all the dirts on her body. Next to her Allyria was washing her hair, despite the color of the shampoo bottle, the smell was that of cherry blossom rather than green apple.

" What happened to you and Thorin?" She asked quietly.

" Nothing happened between me and that son of a bitch."

" You're mad at him. That's _something_, darling." She said.

" His stupidity is none of my concern." Allyria answered.

" Yet it is enough to anger you." She replied, and Ally stopped washing her hair and looked at her.

" I'm not angry."

" Denial is always the first step when it comes to love."

" I don't love that bastard." Allyria answered curtly and sunk herself in the water. She resurfaced a minute later, and got out of the water.

" I'm here for you, baby." She called out, not wanting to leave the comforting water just yet.

" As do I." Allyria answered, " I'll wait for you."

" Go back if you want. I'm going to be in the water for a long time."

" Is this area secured?" She heard Ally asked.

" Very." She answered with her eyes closed.

" Take your time then." With that Allyria vanished into the bushes, leaving her alone with Mother Nature and her creation. She stayed in the water for a while more, before getting up. She knew how angry Thorin can be, and wished not to be the reason for his anger. She dressed quickly and walked back into the camp. Several of the dwarves were laying under the sun, spreading themselves out on the grass, while others sought the cooling shadow of the trees. Only did she saw Ally's missing bag, that she realized that Allyria wasn't among the group.

" Where's Ally?" She asked frantically.

" She's back at the river, something about cleaning up her wounds in privacy." Bilbo answered, his cheek flushed at the mention of Allyria. She sighed in relief, and took a seat next to Bilbo, seeking the cooling shadow of the trees.

" Where's Thorin?" She realized that Ally wasn't the only one missing within the group.

" He's bathing in privacy as well." Bilbo answered honestly. _Really?_

" I forgot my...my...hair tie at the river. I'll be right back, Bilbo." She got up quickly and made her way to the river, eager to see what awaited her there. _I need visual confirmation before I make any move. Can this day get any better? _

What awaited her surprised her greatly, shocked her more than she had ever expected. She hid behind a large bush, careful not to make any sound. From her spot behind the bush, she saw everything. Thorin was sitting down on a boulder, while Allyria stood there, doing something to his face. _Is she stitching up his scratches? This is strangely romantic. _

" You're such an idiot, Thorin." Ally complained, annoyance in her tone.

" Call me an idiot one more time, and I'll show you who's the idiot here." Thorin growled quietly, loud enough for her to hear.

" Obviously not me. I'm not the one covering in scratches and bruises." Allyria answered while continuing her work on Thorin's face. Thorin said something in response, but she couldn't hear anything. As a matter of fact, she couldn't hear anything at all after that. She continued to hid in the bush a few more minutes, getting plenty visual confirmations of Thorin and Ally's relationship. For all the bitterness between Allyria and Thorin, in moments like these, there was an air of natural intimacy between them, not intense or sexual, but natural, very natural. As if they were meant to be, but moments like these were as rare as snows in August, and can be as quick as fleeting stars. _If only. _

* * *

**Thank you for you time!**

**Do you like/hate/love the ending? Please tell me what you think by "REVIEW"**

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93 :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" I'm sorry for the week long delay, I was quite busy with school and life itself. This chapter contains hilarious unexpected situations that I hope to make you laugh and cry at the same time.

I want to thank Korvescene, and TokyoGirl7 for favoring and following the story. And of course, a big THANK YOU to those who takes time to read and review it :)

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s).

* * *

**Allyria**

She didn't mean to talk to him again, let alone look at him, but nothing went the way she planned. Her emotions got the best of her, and she ended up cleaning his wounds.

It started when she went back and look for Margaery, tired of waiting for her best friend. Margaery was not there, however, the crystal blue river was calm and empty, with no signs of her best friend, and when she was just about to walk back, fate decided to play tricks on her. She was walking back to the camp, when a strong baritone voice rang out in the air.

" Have I anger you in some way?" She stopped dead in her tracks. _Out of all fucking time. _

" Good afternoon to you too." She retorted back and attempted to move from her spot.

" Answer the question, Allyria." Thorin stated in a calm manner. She turned around then, was slightly surprised to see Thorin, armor-less with only his dark blue tunic on with his black trousers hung low on his hips. She felt a familiar knot forming in the pit of her stomach, and tried to brush it off with a scoff.

" I don't have to if I don't want to." _Despite the fact that I want to wrap my legs around you right now. _

" You _have_ to because that's an order." Thorin growled and moved closer to her. She involuntarily took a step back.

" You have no jurisdiction over me."

" That contract you signed says otherwise." _Since when did he become a smart ass?_

" If you want me to talk, then you have to sit down." She said, her arms folded.

" Why?"

" I'm willing to answer you question if you're willing to compromise." She answered curtly.

" Compromise on what?" He asked, getting annoyed. _Serves you right for being an idiot. You don't mess with my brain and get away with it. _

" You ask too many questions. Sit." She eyed a small boulder next to the river. Thorin looked at her, before stubbornly and reluctantly walked to the boulder, and sat down. She approached him seconds later, determined to keep him at arm's length.

" Your face needs medical treatment." She explained, and took out her first aide kit. She had brought the kit with her back to the river, hoping that Margaery would help her reapply the ointment and replace the gauze.

" I don't need medical treatment." Thorin stated, and she heard the warning in his voice.

" I see that your stupidity is still intact." She commented, taking out the alcohol wipes.

" Watch your tongue." She ignored him and began to clean his face. The cuts were not as deep as she had hope it would be. _This idiot could be the Phantom of the Opera for all I care. _Thorin let out a low hiss the moment the wipe touched the cuts.

" You're such an idiot, Thorin." She said, tending to the cuts.

" Call me an idiot one more time, and I'll show you who's the idiot here." Thorin growled quietly. His face tensed under her touch.

" Obviously not me. I'm not the one covering in scratches and bruises." She answered.

" You have yet to give me an answer." Thorin reminded her, and she glared at him.

" Actions speak louder than words." She answered.

" And what does_ this _situation says about you?" _How did he become a smart ass in such a short time? _

" It says that I'm being civilized with a fellow comrade, who happens to be the biggest idiot that ever walked this Earth."

" And why would I be the biggest idiot that ever walked this Earth?" Thorin asked back, and her anger flared then.

" You risked the lives of the Company when you decided to go against that mother fucking Orc Azog." _You made me feel helpless for a moment that's why. _

" I thought I was able to kill him." Thorin muttered solemnly.

" Did you?" She retorted sarcastically, and Thorin glared at her. His eyes burning with anger, yet there was a sentimental flash of shame deep down in those sapphire orbs.

" I was wrong."

" Else you wouldn't be sitting on this boulder, with meaningless cuts on your face."

" It's not meaningless." Thorin replied, looking at her, staring into her soul. She felt naked and vulnerable under his gaze, yet made no attempt to show it. _I'd rather die than to let him see me weak. _

" It's not worthwhile either." She countered. Thorin didn't say anything after that, she continued to clean the cuts. She was applying ointment on the cuts, when Thorin broke the companionable silence.

" Did I worried you?" He asked, sounding discreet.

" No." She lied.

" I've failed my father and his father." Thorin stated.

" One defeat doesn't make you a loser, Thorin."

" But it doesn't make me a winner, either."

" It certainly made you wiser." She said.

" I failed my father nevertheless." Thorin replied. _This guy probably have daddy issues. _

" It's not your fault that he died. It's the inevitability of war, death is highly ranked in the hierarchy of warfare." She remarked.

" I don't need your pity." Thorin said, and she scoffed at his stubbornness.

" You should know by now that I lacked sympathy and empathy when it comes to the misfortune of others." She declared bluntly.

" I'm not surprised." He answered, and she laughed for no reason.

" Only an addict can see another addict. Glad to know that I'm not the only one around here who championed Darwin's survival of the fittest."

" Survival of the fittest?" Thorin raised an eyebrow at her just as she finished applying ointment on the cuts.

" Social theory that only the fittest will survive, while the others die."

" You believe yourself to be the fittest?"

" Naturally." She stated, confident in her voice. " I'm intellectually gifted, financially secured, socially at ease, while knowing how to survive in the wild. If there's an apocalypse, I would naturally survived."

" You have such confident in yourself?" Thorin asked, looking at her strangely.

" Says the one with a stick up his ass." She smirked and continued " Physical attractiveness play a role in Darwinian theories as well. Modestly speaking, I consider myself to be slightly above average."

" You're not slightly above, Allyria." Thorin said, his eyes on her emerald ones. " You're something else."

" But then again, I _am_ extraordinary. Plus, no butchers has ever touched my face so, probably." She boldly declared, and Thorin let out a small smile.

" You're smiling." She observed.

" Be quite." The smile quickly vanished from his face, but remained in his eyes.

" You should smile more often. Makes you look younger as well as more approachable. Nobody likes a pissed off, bipolar king." She stated bluntly. " Your face looks a thousand times better now that I put some magic on it."

" You're no wizard." Thorin said, and she rolled her eyes.

" A thank you would be suffice, moron." She replied, before walking away. She was determined to find Margaery, and have her see to her shoulder. The pain had lessened, but still had some lingering effects. All she wanted to do was to take some painkiller and sleep the day away. _Where's Margaery when I need her? _

" How is your shoulder?" Thorin called out and she stopped on her tracks, reluctant to turn back and answer his question. _Just when I want to be antisocial. _

" I'm healing up satisfactory." She turned back her heels and let out a sigh " Thank you for your concern, but I have to go and find Margaery."

" Do you have need for her?" Thorin asked, getting up from his spot and started to walk towards her. _I didn't turn on his sensitivity, did I? I'm forever doomed if I did. _

" What kind of question is that? Of course, I have need for her. Why else would I go looking for her if I didn't?" She answered, getting annoyed by his stupidity.

" I was being polite." Thorin stated, slowly approaching her. She stood there, her body pumped in anticipation for no apparent reason.

" Good bye, Thorin." She said with a small nod, and found herself unable to move away from her spot. _What the fuck is happening to me? Get it a grip, you wuss. You can do this. _

" Are you all right?" _I can't fucking move. So yes, perfectly all right. _

" Very so." She tried to remain calm, but her heart was racing inside her chest.

" Should you be going?" He was in front of her now, his breath on her face. _Come on! It's time to walk away. Walk away before you do anything you'd regret later. Now, Allyria! Walk! Baby step will do! Just walk. Walk. _

" Allyria?" She winced slightly when he took a step closer, and found herself unable to speak or move. _Fuckety fuck! Walk, damn it! Walk!_

" Yes?" She managed to mutter a simple three letters word. Thorin inched closer, and she stopped breathing. The world around her stopped, and she stood there with uncertainty and anticipation.

" Thank you." He whispered, and her body tingled slightly, his face was millimeter away from hers. Dangerously close for comfort, yet she could't help but lean in.

" You're...you're...welcome." That was all she remembered before his lips met her. She froze momentarily, not knowing how to respond. Thorin's lips were soft, yet firm. He kissed her gently at first, his hands on her waist, holding her still. She reacted a few minutes later, steadily returned the favor. She wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. All logic escaped her the moment she opened her mouth for him. Thorin groaned in the most animalistic way when she deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. Her mind was in a haze, and all she could think of was Thorin and his talented mouth. The passionate kiss stopped when something in her brain unexpectedly snapped, and all she could recalled was that she slapped him hard across the face with her right hand, while her left hand smacked his head. She stood there, flustered at the unexpected, and shocked at her previous action.

" I should go now." She said, confused at the sudden change in the game. She ran then, not bothered to look back.

* * *

**Margaery**

She got bored of eavesdropping after a few minutes. As much as she enjoyed looking at Ally and Thorin, the thought of her being a creeper freaked her out more. She left them at the river, and made her way back to the camp, grinning madly as she went. _Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, God gave me this unexplainable joy. Who should I match next? Bilbo perhaps? Now that Thorin is with Allyria, I can't ship them anymore. With victory comes sacrifice. _The dwarves didn't notice her absence when she strolled into the camp casually, with a big grin on her face. She sat next to Bilbo, and did the most expected thing she could think of to express her happiness. She gave Bilbo a bone crushing hug, much to the latter's surprise.

" What are...what are you doing, Margaery?" Bilbo stammered as she hugged him.

" I'm sorry, Bilbo. I'm very happy right now, and I couldn't think of any other way to express it." She released him after a few seconds, grinning like a mad man.

" So you gave me a hug?" Poor Bilbo Baggins was as confused and flustered as ever. Margaery let out a giggle upon seeing his red face.

" That's what friends do. They hug each other when they're happy and sad." She stated proudly, thinking back to the time when Allyria hugged her when she finally learned how to spell her name back in the first grade. _I still don't understand why parents give their kids such difficult name. Why can't it be Anne or Jane? Instead, I have Margaery for a name. Ally _**_did_**_ say she loved my name. Perhaps, I should be proud of it too, or not._

" Margaery?" Bilbo's voice called her back to reality.

" Yeah?"

" Did you find your hair tie?" Bilbo repeated his question, and she smiled at the mention of her supposed "hair tie." _I found more than that, dearest Bilbo. _

" Yes, I did. It was on the ground when I came back." She flashed him a smile.

" Where else would it be?" Kili asked and she looked up. Her smile widened at the sight of him, and continued so when he took a seat next to her on the ground, seeking the cooling shade the trees provided. In that moment, Bilbo faded away from her vision, and all that there was was Kili.

" I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" She teased with a smirk.

" Where have you been?" Kili asked, and she grinned at his curiosity.

" At the river, looking for my hair tie." _And eavesdropping on a certain couple. _

" You were gone for ten minutes."

" Ever the timer?" She asked

" I was bored."

" And Fili couldn't entertain you for ten minutes?"

" I spent all my life in his company! I need some diversity you know." Fili declared and gave her a wink.

" Diversity? Am I that diversity?" She asked.

" Of course you are!" Fili exclaimed, and she giggled.

" So I'm just a diversity for you? Nothing more?" She looked at him accusingly.

" No...I mean...You're more than that..." Fili stuttered, his face turning red with embarrassment.

" What am I then?" She demanded in a joking manner.

" You're my friend, whose company I enjoy very much." The dashing young dwarf answered, and she smiled brightly upon hearing those words.

" I like your company too, Fili." She said, " I also like-Ally!"

Allyria came into her view, and she momentarily forgot Fili, and got up to see her best friend. _It's my turn to say, 'Atta girl' now. _

" What's wrong?" Her joy quickly faded when she took a closer look at Allyria. Her best friend's face can only be described as dazed and confused with a hint of embarrassment. Her lips were swollen, and her eyes were darting back and forth. She was not as focused as she was minutes ago. _What the hell happened after I left? I didn't jinx it, did I? _

" Nothing's wrong." Allyria answered quickly.

" Are you sure?" She asked, wanting to know the situation better.

" Positive. Nothing's wrong." Allyria stated and secured her bag on her shoulder.

" Sweetie. You're hiding something. I need to know about-"

" LET'S MOVE!" Thorin's baritone voice rang out in the air, and she swore she saw Ally jumped at the sound of his voice. _What the hell happened? Where's the old Allyria? Did he rape her? MY GOD! HE RAPED HER! Thorin Oakenshield, I will murder you tonight! How dare you lay hands on my friend! Wait, Ally could've easily defend herself against such immoral actions. Perhaps, she raped Thorin?! That's not possible, or is it?_

" Let's go, Marg." Allyria's voice yanked her back to reality.

" Huh?"

" We're back on the road. Let's move." The old Allyria returned then, her icy exterior was back, and the rare vulnerability she displayed was gone, just as quickly as it appeared. _I have to find out what happened at that stupid river! Else I'd die trying. God, please shine your light on me, and give me hope. Amen!_

* * *

Thank you for your time!

Tell me what you think of this chapter by clicking the "REVIEW" button.

Until next time,

LawlietLover93 :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" I'm sorry for the week long wait :0 I know how anxious some of you are! **

**I want to thank Ogregal, zanthyus and Mersong for following and favoring the story, and of course, a MASSIVE thank you to those who read and love the story. You guys are the best! **

**I want to take time and answer some of the questions coming from an anonymous review. Allyria is half Greek, half Latvian. While Margaery is half Swedish, half French. If you ever need a visual for Allyria, just google Shanina Shaik, and for Margaery, Bregje Heinen. **

**Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s) **

**PS: All contents of this chapter are purely fictional, and not done to insult anyone or anything. **

* * *

**Margaery **

The journey to Beorn's house was anything but dull. She was talkative to begin with, she chatted with Kili and Fili, occasionally shared a laugh with Bilbo and Gandalf, and rubbed shoulder with Allyria, who was even more quite than the usual. Ally had remained as stoic and cold as she always had been, but there was an air of suppressiveness about her, like she was restraining herself all the while wanting to reach out and grab it. _What's more important? My life or the truth? _

" What's wrong with Allyria, you know?" Kili asked her casually as they walked through the green forest.

" That's what I'm trying to find out. It's harder since she's always like this."

" I'm surprised that you and her are even friend." Fili voiced his thought.

" There's nothing wrong with our friendship." She answered, glancing at Allyria who was a few feet in front of them. Ally was casually walking next to Nori and Ori, pretending to be interested in their conversation, but knowing her too well, she can detect the sign. Whenever Allyria was detached or deep in her own thoughts, her green eyes would flicker back and forth, her lips twitching slightly, and she would rub her elbows constantly. And right now, she was doing just that, all the while blanking out on Nori and Ori. _This is not good. The last time she was like this, she shut herself in her room for days. What the hell happened? Arghh! I'm getting too old for this shit. _

" Marg? Are you listening?" Kili called her back, and she looked at him, startled.

" To what?" She asked.

" To me. Were you listening or no?"

" I'm sorry, Kili. I was thinking about something, that's all." She apologized quickly. " I'll be right back."

She didn't even wait for Kili's reply. She hastily ran to Allyria, and grabbed her friend's shoulder, but the moment her hand touched Ally's shoulder, something happened and she found herself on the ground, with her hands pinned on her back.

" CIVILIAN! CIVILIAN! IT'S ME! IT'S MARGAERY NOT SOME CRAZY STALKER!" She screamed loudly, her body remained immobile. _The one time I should have used my mouth. She really is freakishly strong! Lord, let me walk the green pasture. _

" How many time have I told you not to sneak up on me?" Allyria asked her annoyingly, still pinning her to the ground.

" Many? Let me go please. The ground is very uncomfortable."

" It's the ground! It's supposed to be uncomfortable, you moron." Ally released her hands, and helped her up from the ground. She eagerly took Ally's offered hand and got up.

" Now that's just mean and rude." She replied with a pout.

" You should know this by now." Ally stated dryly. Margaery took one good look at her surrounding then, and saw that the Company were looking at them, bemused expression on their face. Thorin was ever annoyed and pissed, while Gandalf just let out a chuckle at her predicament. _At least I get the pleasure of having Ally pinned me on the ground, you prideful ass. _

" We move on." Thorin called out and the group resumed their walk to Beorn's house. Allyria rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice, and scoffed.

" Because we were going to have a picnic in the middle of nowhere." _Defense mechanism. How interesting. _

" Let it go, Ally." She nudged her best friend playfully as they walked through the forest.

" I don't like physical contact, Margaery." _No, but you sure like touching Thorin. _

" I know, but I'm the exception." _Thorin as well I bet. _

" I don't expect you to be cocky and over confident, Marg."

" All men is create equal." She remarked.

" Which is another way of saying no one is." Ally quipped back.

" Ever the pessimistic I see."

" I prefer realist"

" Makes no difference."

" Yes, it is. Actually-"

" Sweetie, we can save that topic for another time. We need to address the elephant in the room." She tried to shut Ally off before the latter become berserk and go all lunatic on her.

" Technically speaking, this is not a room. And I don't see any elephant either. Are you suffering from a concussion?" _I'm about to. _

" I'm fine. You apprehended me harder than I would like it to be, but I expect nothing less from a CIA agent."

" What do you want?" Allyria asked annoyingly.

" What do you mean what do I want?"

" You're praising my skills, which is quite unusual since you don't like my chosen profession."

" I don't hate your job." _Just the description of it. _

" But you don't like it either."

" I disagree with some parts of your job, but I support you fully don't I?"

" You took me to a freaking church and asked some dude to pour water on my head when I told you I killed someone!"

" It's Father James! Not _some_ dude."

" Same thing."

" Don't insult a man of God, Allyria."

" Or what?"

" Hell." She stated, shivered as the word left her mouth. She had always been a religious person, a devout Catholic who go to church dutifully every Sunday, attending Mass at least once a week, making generous donation once a month, and confessing her sins twice a year. Allyria, however, was the very opposite of her.

" Something tells me I'm going there whether I like it or not." Ally snorted sarcastically.

" It's not too late for you to make amends."

" So you want me to join the church, become a nun and be celibate for the rest of my life?"

" Something tells me you've been in celibacy for a very long time. Three years I take it?"

" How I satisfy my biological urges are none of your business." Allyria answered calmly, not caring who was listening to their conversation.

" It is my business!"

" Says who?" Allyria asked, irritated.

" Says the basic code for maintaining a strong friendship." She answered, getting annoyed as well. She knew this act too well. Whenever Allyria wanted to protect herself from the outside world, she would reject basic common sense, and replace it with her own rational beliefs. Knowing her best friend, she silently hoped that it won't take her a long time to take down the already hardened shield between Ally and the outside world.

" You're making it up." Allyria said, her tone full of accusation.

" Does not."

" Does so, and I stand by my judgement." Ally stated with a smirk.

" As will God when you die."

" What is it with you and religion?" Ally sighed

" What is it with _you_ and religion?" She asked back, ready to defend her faith against Allyria's rational mind.

" I find all religions equally irrational for a start." Allyria answered, calm and collected.

" God is not irrational."

" God is nothing more than a fictional character." _Lord, please forgive her for she know not what she done. _

" Does not." She replied.

" Does so."

" If God is fictional, then how do you explain Jesus?"

" Jesus was a real person, but that's it. The Bible was created to put some magic into his life, and make others worships it for centuries to come."

" Those stories are real!"

" As a novelist yourself, you should recognize the purpose of a book. If a book is dull and boring, then there will be no readers. The same people who wrote the Bible knew this, and included the mythological elements to enchant the readers, and by doing so performing some sort of voodoo trick on them. Manipulation is the right word to describe it."

" God does not manipulate! And voodoo is not a religion." She was getting annoyed and angry. _I'm sacrificing my religion for the greater good. It's for a good purpose. Calm down, Margaery. It's for the greater good. _

" Yet there are some who believe in it." Allyria continued her rational preaching. " What are you? Episcopalian?"

" Catholic." She gritted her teeth, and her hands clenched tight on her side. _Where the hell is Beorn's house? I don't want to be next to her when lightning strike the stupidity out of her. _

" They believe in the same saints you do. And prayers. What they call spells, you call miracles. They have priests." Ally explained and her eyebrows twitched in anger and annoyance.

" We don't make zombies." _Take that moron!_

" Jesus rose from the dead in three days." Allyria stated bluntly and she stopped dead on her track, mouth opened in shock. _LORD, FORGIVE ME. I HAVE FAIL YOU. IF YOU STRIKE HER RIGHT NOW, PLEASE DON'T STRIKE ME AS WELL. AMEN. _

" Jesus is not a zombie!"

" How would you define zombie then?" Allyria had that cocky smug look on her face, and she signed in hopelessness.

" I'm not talking to you about this anymore." She said, quickly made a cross sign and sent out a prayer to the Lord above, begging him to forgive Allyria and her ignorance.

" You're the one who brought it up." Ally shrugged as they passed through another section of the forest.

" I got carried away." She answered in an inaudible whisper. Allyria's ears were sharp enough to hear her though, and her best friend let out a big laugh upon hearing her pathetic excuse.

" I wasn't. I enjoyed that conversation very much. We should chat more often about that instead of stupid bimbos who got themselves knocked up."

" Anne is not stupid." She said.

" She's not the brightest bulb out there. Even you know this."

" She's your cousin. You should talk to her more often."

" I can barely tolerate her! I find my IQ reduce greatly every time I talk to bimbos like her."

" She is not a bimbo."

" At this day in age, how dumb do you have to be to get knocked up by a random guy? There are available contraceptives for her to use, and she still got pregnant. And now she's married to a guy, who barely knows her enough to be her life partner." If there was one thing she hate about Allyria was that her best friend can be down right mean when she wanted to. _As long as I'm not the reason for her anger, I'm good. _

" A baby is a blessing from God." She stated curtly. _That and you can't fool Mother Nature. _

" You want to start the Jesus and zombie story again?" Allyria asked.

" No. Let's talk about the bimbos."

" As I was saying, I find her annoying to no end. I'm glad we didn't go to the wedding."

" Because we got transported here? It's a miracle in your book, right?" _I finally got you!_

" There's no such thing as magic." _Muggle. So narrow minded. _

" Then how do you explain those damn stupid goblins? Or men as short as them?" She eyed the Company, who were quietly eavesdropping on them. Gandalf occasionally gave them a look that filled with amusement, while the dwarves remained dutifully silent, with a quite murmur here and then.

" Since we're in a different universe, we are constantly surrounded by the unknowns."

" So you believe that there are things that exists beyond our knowledge?"

" Of course. Just because I can't see it doesn't mean it doesn't exists."

" Says the one who don't believe in God."

" Me and religion don't go together you know that. Besides, there are at least _some_ proofs of the unknown, while God is just, well, you know, bland." Allyria shrugged.

" If you insult my God one more time, I will-"

" Yes?" Allyria pressed on with a cocky smirk.

" I will-_HE_ will...lightning will...will...will..." She stuttered with her finger pointed accusingly at Allyria.

" Strike me?" Allyria suggested, " Can you be satisfy that if I'm wrong about God, and then I'll just burn in Hell?"

" I don't want you to burn in Hell!" She stomped her feet and pouted like a petulant child. " You're my best friend and I don't want that for you."

" It's not yours to decide, remember?" Allyria remarked. " Besides, I already have a reserved ticket to Hell and you can't do anything about it."

" Why would you say that?" She asked, confused as ever.

" If you did what I did for our country, you'd feel the same way, dearest Marg." Allyria was serious, her eyes flickered back and forth between the trees and the blue sky, contemplating on her past and present. _How horrible can it be surely?_

" I would never do what you did. You know I can't stand the sight of death."

" Ever the innocent and naive one, I see." Ally mused with a smile, and she smiled back.

" Not _too_ naive I hope."

" No. Never." Allyria smiled at her, but it was a sad smile, full of remorse and unspoken guilts. _She's always the strong one. If only I can be as brave and fearless as her. _

" We're here!" Gandalf called out, and they came into a stop. She was too engrossed with Allyria to notice the change in their surrounding. The green grass were no longer empty, instead there were flowers and clover blooming on it. There was a buzzing noise in the air, and she thought to herself that they must be close to Beorn's house. _Some pampering is about to happen. Let's just hope these bees don't sting. _

" Here." Allyria handed her a bottle of sort, and she took it with hesitation. She took a better look at the bottle and realized that it was an insect repellent spray.

" What else do you have in that giant bag of yours?" She asked, spraying the repellent on her delicate porcelain skin.

" Stuff." Allyria answered.

" We are getting close, we are on the edge of his bee pastures." Gandalf explained as the drone of bees rose to a cacophony. " He keeps vast hives of bees and lives mostly off cream and honey."

" Here I was looking forward to some red meat." Allyria muttered as they walked along the edge of the pastures, making sure no to step on any bees. The bees were undisturbed by their presence, however, happily buzzing around the flowers and paid no attention to the strangers walking on their lands. After several minutes of walking, they stood in front of a massive curtain of tall, ancient oak trees, beyond which was a large hedge, too thick to see through.

" This is far enough, I think. It would not do to bother Beorn with all of us at once so you had best wait here until I call or whistle, then come after me in pairs every few minutes." Gandalf instructed the Company in his grandfather tone, " I shall go first with Mr. Baggins, who is by far the least threatening out of you all."

" Size doesn't matter you know." Allyria murmured next to her, and she let out a chuckle.

" And as the leader of the Company, I suggest you go next Thorin, and bring Allyria with you." _HOLY FUCK! WHAT AN INTERESTING TURN OF EVENT! THERE IS A GOD AFTER ALL. IF ONLY ALLYRIA CAN UNDERSTAND HIM. _

" Grandpa. Why me?" Allyria was annoyed, she could tell.

" You are injured, Allyria. Beorn does not like to see an injured woman being the last one on his doorstep."

" How sexist of you!" Allyria was about to get physical, but she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder in an attempt to cool her down.

" Ally! Listen to Gandalf." She said in a sweet, timid tone.

" I do not want to go with him." Allyria stated boldly, not caring who heard her.

" What makes you think I want to go with you?" Thorin spoke for the first time since they left the river.

" I can think of plenty reasons."

" It's time to put your stubbornness aside, and follow order, Miss Allyria." Thorin stated cooly, and Allyria twitched in annoyance and anger beside her. _He's asking for it. My God, how stupid can you be Thorin Oakenshield? _

" You little-"

" Enough!" Gandalf intervened before anything worse could happen " I will not have you two arguing like dogs in front of Beorn's doorstep. Get yourself organized and follow five minutes after me and Bilbo!"

" Understood." Allyria nodded coldly, her mask was back on. _This is too fucked up to be true. Here I though Beorn could be the catalyst for them to consummate their already fragile relationship_.

" Good! Get yourself tidy to meet Beorn." With that Gandalf left with Bilbo, leaving the Company behind. _Looking forward to it, Grandpa. _

* * *

_**Thank you for your time!**_

_**Tell me what you think about this chapter by clicking the "REVIEW" button**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**LawlietLover93 :) **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" I'm sorry for the week long wait :0 I've been very busy during these past few weeks and will be in these next few months. BUT I will try and update weekly since I know how much you love my story XD Sorry for the ego overload...**

**I want to thank Lady Silverfrost, Kiaeli, jacisnaps and BloodBlackAlchemist for following and favoring the story, and of course, a MASSIVE thank you to those who read and love the story. You guys are the best!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s)**

* * *

**Allyri**a

"It's time, Ally." Oh, how she dreaded the words uttered by Margaery. They were standing in the middle of the vast green field, waiting patiently for Gandalf's whistle. Her self-control nearly slipped when Gandalf ordered her and Thorin to be the next pair to go and see Beorn, the mythical bear man who lived in the woods. _Just how bull shit can this world be? Nothing is making any sense. My damn body don't make any sense as well. _

" Why can't you and I go?" _Must I go with that pain in the ass_, she left that sentence unsaid.

" Because you're injured, and Beorn would not like it if you're the last to appear."

" I don't have to be the first one." She muttered, securing her bag on her shoulders. Thorin was impatiently waiting for her when she reluctantly walked to him. _It's just a short walk. Nothing is going to happen. All I have to do is not talk. _

" Let us go." He said coldly and started walking. She nodded and walked along. _All righty then, Captain Obvious._

They walked in silence, the only sound in the air were their footstep and steady breathing. She kept herself occupied by looking at the surrounding area. Vast forest with occasional oak trees, and bee hives. _So are we meeting Mother Nature then? _She glanced over to Thorin and saw that he was looking ahead, eyeing the distance, not once looking back, and most of all, he was definitely not looking at her. _He can't be mad at me, can he? His pride is easily wounded, more easy than I thought it would. _

" Thorin." She said softly as they walked along the rocky path. Thorin didn't reply and she took it as a sign to continue.

" It seems to me that I must acknowledge the momentary lapse of judgement between me and you."

Silence.

" It was only a momentary lapse. Statistically speaking, the chances of it recurring are less than ten percent." _I so hope that you and I won't be that ten percent._

" And if it does?" It was of the softest sound, yet nothing could escape her ears. 

" Not in this life, it won't. I bet my life on it." She stated, trying to reassure herself of the accurate truth.

" You seems to have great trust in your abilities."

" Don't you?" She raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

" No." The King under the Mountain replied, ending their conversation with his short reply. She awkwardly nodded her head and continued their journey to Beorn's house. Silence crept over them like clouds on a thunderous day, slowing eating what was left of their friendship, and neither of them did anything to save it. She occasionally glanced over to Thorin, hoping that he would look at her. She craved for the reassurance that sparkled in his blue eyes, and as much as she hated herself for it, there was no mistaking that she felt something for the King under the Mountain. She had yet to determine what it was, but she feared and dreaded the outcome of it. _What the hell is the matter with me? He's just Thorin, the eternal pain in the ass. There's nothing special about him. _

" Thorin." She called out for him, this time a little louder than the last. He didn't even bother to stop or spare her a glance of acknowledgement. Instead, he kept on walking, and she felt her anger flared by his childishness. She stopped dead on her track then, and decided that desperate time calls for desperate measure.

" Thorin Oakenshield." She said again, this time with more authority in her voice.

" What is it that you want?" Thorin asked as he continued to walk, not bothered to look back. _I want the last two hours of my life back, that's what I want. I want all of _**_this_**_ to be over. _

" Are you mad at me?" She asked, determined to find the cause of this problem between them.

" If I say no, would you stop bother me?" He turned around, and faced her for the first time since the incident. His eyes, which were as bright as the stars on a cloudless night, were no longer bright and full of warmth, instead it was cold and stiff. She found herself at loss for words when he looked at her with his accusing eyes. _Kissing you was the most stupid thing I've done in my entire fucking life. _

" I'm...I'm sorry." She muttered, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Never in her life had she been prompted to apologize to anyone. And now, here she was, standing in the middle of a forest, apologizing for her actions to the eternal pain in the ass, Thorin Oakenshield.

" Hm." Was all Thorin said before he turned on his heels and began to walk away. She stood there, speechless at his action and decided that she had had enough of his stupid, worthless pride. She marched over to Thorin in thunder like speed and did the most logical thing she could think of, and slapped him hard across the face. But before her hand can even touch his cheek, he caught her wrist, his hold tight and strong and she found herself in pain at his touch. _Why must he always pick the weak wrist? Why?_

" Let go." She ordered stubbornly, not wanting him to hear the pain underneath it all. _I should've let that mother fucking Orc kill you. _

" You can lose your precious hand if you ever strike me again, Miss Allyria." Thorin stated with warning in his voice. Even though, his voice sounded like fury, his eyes were something else. Due to their close position, she can see his eyes clearly, and it was anything but anger. Hurt and confusion was reflected in Thorin's eyes. _Damn it! Now I've hurt him. I truly wrecked the shit out of him, didn't I?_

" I'm sorry." She sighed, no longer resisting his hold on her wrist. " I never should've strike you. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed kissing you very much, but it's not right for me to feel that way."

" Why?" Thorin asked, his voice calm and neutral.

" Because it was a momentary lapse of judgement and stupidity." _And because I want you to fuck me senseless. _

" I believe we are both responsible for that."

" You and I both know that it's not possible for us to be like that." She stated, letting the logic of the world take over.

" Why would you say that?" Thorin asked with mild curiosity. His hold on her wrist lessened, but he refused to let go of it.

" Because you are a king, and kings have duties to fulfilled. I don't want to be in the way of you fulfilling those duties."

" You think you know me so well." Thorin muttered, his eyes locked on hers.

" I do." She said with a sad smile, "You're a selfless courageous person, Thorin. I'm a selfish self-righteous person. You and I don't do well together."

" Perhaps." Thorin finally let go of her wrist, and a part of her didn't want him to. Their eyes remained locked, however, each drawn to one another like the stars and the moon.

" We should get going." She said softly, feeling more vulnerable than ever before.

" Best not let Gandalf wait." Thorin nodded and they resumed walking, with unsolved feelings and unsaid words. It wasn't long before they spotted a house in the distance, there was a courtyard filled with flowers, grass, and woods. As they headed towards the courtyard, she noticed intricate, detailed carvings around the awnings of the wooden house, many of them featuring bears and other animals. They walked around the edge of the wings of the house and entered the courtyard. Gandalf and Bilbo were sitting on a bench, talking to a giant of a man. The giant was tall and broad, he wore no shirt, thus revealing an extremely hairy chest. The closer they were to the trio, the more calm and collected she became, oddly so. The giant turned at their approach, his brown eyes stared them down, judging their every move.

" Ah, here they are," Gandalf said with a smile as she and Thorin stopped in front of the trio.

" Thorin Oakenshield. At your service." She had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Despite the unresolved tensions between them, it was moment like this that assured her that Thorin will always be the eternal pain in the ass. _Talk about acting skills. _

" I don't need your service, thank you, though I suspect you might be needing mine." The giant of a man was unimpressed with Thorin, and she let out a smirk. _This guy and I will get along just fine. _

" I have heard of you, Thorin son of Thrain." The man continued, still judging Thorin, "I am not fond of Dwarves, but if you are enemies of the Goblins then I will hear your story."

He turned his piercing gaze to her then, and she felt impossibly tiny under his scrutiny. Yet she remained as composed and collected as ever.

" And who is this lady?"

" Allyria Parker, pleased to make your acquaintance." She introduced herself with grace and charm. _Margaery would shed tears of happiness if she were here. _

" As much as I don't like you, Thorin Oakenshield. Your wife here is very beautiful." Beorn said, his eyes shined with approval and she let out a pretentious smile. _THE FUCK? I'M NOT HIS WIFE, YOU IDIOT GIANT. _She glanced over to Thorin, and saw that the King under the Mountain was as stiff as ever. _At least, one of your wishes is answered._

" Allyria here is not Thorin's wife, Beorn." Gandalf finally spoke, dispelling the awkwardness that was in the air. "She is part of the Company and is only a companion of Thorin."

" I would offer you my service, but it seems you don't really need it." She said bluntly, not caring about the sensitivity of her statement.

" Your tongue will be the death of you." Beorn spoke after a few minutes of consideration. He was judging her, she knew, but she put on a show for him nevertheless.

" So I've been told." She smirked and titled her head slightly. "Thanks for the compliment though, I'm very well aware of my physical beauty." _That and my womanly skills. _

" You're injured." Beorn stated calmly, his eyes looking at her wrist. She was confused at first, but when she took a better look at her wrist, she understood it all. Due to his strong grip, Thorin had imprinted a red mark around her delicate arm. _Great. Now I'm a victim of physical abuse. My image is getting wussier the longer I stay in this damn world. _

" It was the Goblins that caused this." She explained, seeing that Beorn was expecting an explanation for her injury. " They had me cornered but I fought them off."

" And here I thought that Dwarves take good care of their women, companion or no." Beorn scolded, his voice harsh, and his eyes were on Thorin. The King under the Mountain remained calm and collected under the giant's gaze, his blue eyes gave off no dissatisfaction or guilt. _Might as well play the part then._

" They do take good care of me. If it weren't for Thorin here, I might as well being crushed to death by the Great Goblin." She flashed the bear man her sweet smile. Beorn didn't seem convinced by her story, but he didn't press the story further. Instead, he diverted his gaze and resumed his conversation with Gandalf.

" Why are you doing in my land then, Gandalf?" Beorn asked, his voice loud and boisterous.

" Thorin and his companions are on their way to visit the land of his father, to the east of Mirkwood," Gandalf answered diligently, "it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all, we were taking the High Pass and intending to travel the South road of your country when we were ambushed by the Goblins."

" Continue." Beorn said, leaning back in his seat to listen. She didn't pay much attention to their conversation for she was busy examining the damage Thorin had caused. Her wrist was aching, and the uncomfortableness was settling in. The red mark appeared to be harmless, but it remained a testament on how physical Thorin Oakenshield can get. _And Margaery wonders why I don't like physical contact. _

" Just how many is several?" Beorn's loud voice brought her back to reality. _More than a dozen, big man. _

" There are a few more of us, but they don't seem to listen when I called." Gandalf replied, " Shy, I expect. We had thought we might overwhelm you if we all come in at once."

" Well, go ahead and call again!" Beorn ordered loudly, " I am in for a party, one or two more won't make much difference."

Gandalf complied and whistled, within minutes the brothers Fili and Kili strolled in, and she almost rolled her eyes at the way they carried themselves. Fili was ever the diplomatic older brother, whilst Kili remained the playful one with his big grin. _It's no wonder they're Marg's favorites. Just look at them, nothing but a bunch of green boys. _

" Fili."

" And Kili."

" At your serv-" Beorn cut them off before they could finish their proper introduction.

" I don't need your service." Beorn waved a dismissal hand at them, and looked at Gandalf.

" Are there more?"

" Yes, they're coming right now." the Wizard answered in the most diplomatic way. True to his words, Balin and Dwalin showed up a few minutes later, and were dismissed with a quick wave of the bear man's hand. The same thing happened with the rest of the Company. From what she had gathered, Beorn had no love for the Dwarves's service offering, and he had no need for it either. _Finally, someone who cut to the chase, instead of sugar coating every fucking word they say. _

" Ah! Here are the last of our Company. Allow me to introduce you Bombur and Margaery Preston, our advisor."

She turned around and saw Margaery, the ever graceful, strolled in with a bright sweet smile on her baby face. Bombur was escorting her lovely friend into the courtyard, and he too was affected by Marg's charming smile. _The Queen Bee is finally here. _

" Your house is exceptionally fine, Master Beorn." Margaery complimented the bear man with a bright smile. Her voice smooth, sweet and childlike.

" Well thank you, Lady Margaery." _She has her fingers around the bear man already then?_

" Margaery would be fine. I see you've met my good friend, Allyria." Margaery sent her a sweet smile accompanied by a nod in her direction. She let out a snort and returned the smile with her pretentious one.

" From what I can see, she is a fighter." Beorn complimented her.

" We are all fighters here. Brave, selfless courageous fighters." _What the crap happen to the Jesus-is-my-life Margaery?_

" Very well then. Gandalf you've earned yourself and the Company suppers for tonight." Beorn stated, his voice loud and full of authority. " Let us go inside. Dawn is upon us."

The Company eagerly thanked their host with murmurs of "at your service" and "most grateful" but Beorn brushed them off with a wave of dismissal, saying.

" I don't need your service. Gratitude will be just fine."

Slowly one by one, they all made their way into Beorn's house. She was the last one to enter, along with Thorin, but the latter caught her by the arm before she could walk past the door.

" Did I hurt you?" Thorin asked, his face calm and his voice neutral.

" No, but your hand did leave a mark." She answered bluntly, " I do not like being view as a physical abuse victim."

" I'm sorry I've hurt." Thorin said, looking at her.

" I'm sorry I slapped you." She replied, looking at him. " Call it even?"

" That's up for debate." Thorin answered and opened the door for her. She let out a small smirk at his sudden action.

" I'll take that as a yes." She said, and entered the house. _This is going to be one heck of a long night. _

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter by clicking the REVIEW button!**

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93 :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)**

**I want to thank Aviajja, Bluebird, and ofmischiefandmayhem for favoring and following the story. And of course, a big THANK YOU to those who takes time to read and review it :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s)**.

* * *

**Allyria**

Dinner at Beorn's house was anything but interesting. She had chosen a self-imposed exile and sat that the farthest from their gracious giant of a host. Margaery, the ever jubilant, suddenly turned materialistic and played the perfect guest, whose smile repeatedly charmed Beorn as they sat in the wooden craved dining room, eating hotly baked breads and roasted vegetables soups. The only thing she found interesting and worthwhile to take notice of, was Beorn's pets.

When they first entered the dining room, nothing was there. Yet as the clap of the giant's hands, two white ponies walked in and began to set up the table and chairs, they were followed by a pack of dogs, who started to set up the plates and foods. And just when she thought it could not get any weirder, Beorn spoke to them, literally, spoke to them in some language. She nearly faint out of surprise and exhaustion, but the reassured herself that it will never be the first one. _I'd die before anyone see me faint out of surprise. Allyria Parker here does not get fooled so easily. _

So, here she sat, at the end of the long massive wooden table, bored and utterly uninterested. She craved no company, yet Margaery's constant cheerful voice irked her to no end. _I did not miss this side of her whatsoever. _If there was one thing that Margaery was good at, it was entertaining people, who had too much time on their hands. She never understood the reason why Margaery even bothered to entertain those mindless human beings. They were a waste of her good friend's oxygen and time. That and she hated the phony, pretentious small talks that no one really give a damn. _I'd believe in God when He can shut Marg up for good. _Due to her boredom, her mind slowly let itself shifted to another topic that had been in the back of her brain for quite a while now. That topic just happened to be Thorin Oakenshield.

She remembered everything that had happened between them, from their endless bickering to their rare moments of friendship and respect, yet physical attraction had no parts in it, well, until Thorin kissed her that was. She didn't mean to kiss him back, but her body betrayed her senselessly and she hated herself for it. One moment of carelessness and everything she and Thorin had up until then shattered like dust in the wind. And then came the slap, and she knew it then that whatever she and Thorin had was gone, forever. Gone was their endless bickering and disagreements, gone was their occasional tender moments of respect and friendship forged in this damn journey.

She had debated with her logic and pride if she should man up and apologize to the leader of the Company. And when she did, the bastard went ahead and ignored her heartless, in the moment apology. She understood his reasons perfectly, but her apologizing to someone was as rare as an eclipse. That bastard even had the nerve to attack her and held her wrist, thus provoking the uncomfortable pain in the ancient wound. She wanted to take out her guns and shoot the man dead then, but something held her back. Something that she didn't understand and did not want to. She feared that upon uncovering that certain factual truth, everything will change. Everything. If there was one thing she feared, it was the unknown, and her not being able to control it. One of the reasons the CIA recruited her was that she was the brightest mind who had no problem with being detached and logical at the same time. She finished any task that was given to her with skills and efficiency. Her ability to hold everything together, and being control of it, in her opinion,were one of her best assets. Yet everything changed the moment she woke up in that damn room in Bilbo Baggins' house. _If there is a God up there, then I would never be in this hell hole of a situation. _She mused as she played with her cup. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her name rang out in the air in Margaery's sweet voice. _What does she wants now? I'm going to be a classified psycho after this damn journey. _

" Allyria here bravely fought off the Goblins and protected me with her life as we made our miraculous escape out of Goblin-town." Margaery was in the middle of telling Beorn their journey, and she let out a sigh at her friend's sweet and full of admiration tone. _You have him nicely wrapped around your fingers, Marg. No need to be over the top with it. No need to include me. _

" Is that true?" Beorn asked, his voice boomed loud and clear for all to hear. She indadvertedly let out a groan, and politely nodded her head. _Two can play this game, dearest Marg. _

" I wouldn't say fought off. It was more like total annihilation of the mother fu-"

" Goblins! The total annihilation of the goblins. Right, Allyria?" Margaery looked at her in a sweet, poisonous, full of threats smile she knew so well. _Only women will know women. _

" Yes, goblins." She stated slowly and resumed playing with her cup. The group's attention shifted back to Margaery and her animated voice moments later, and she let out a small thank to God, if He _ever_ existed. Her exile resumed and she sat in boredom for a second time that night, full of fatigue and the desire for sleep. However, her CIA training kicked in when she felt a certain pair of eyes on her. She carefully placed her cup down on the table, and looked up. She was surprised and uninterested to say the least when she saw who it was that was looking at her. _Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to stare, ass? _

Thorin Oakenshield was all the way up in the front of the table. The King under the Mountain sat on Beorn's left, whilst Gandalf sat on the giant's right, with Margaery next to him. She was the last one at the end of the table, sitting on the same side as Margaery's and Grandpa's. She looked at him, her eyes sparkled with boredom. He was surprised, she could tell, when her eyes met his, but made no attempt to break their eyes contact. For some reasons that she did not know and did not want to, every time she look at Thorin, she feel safe and calm. More safe and calm that what she usually felt, oddly so. _Despite my reasonable hatred for him, his eyes are exceptionally beautiful. _

She let out a small smile and raised her cup to him in a mocking manner. _Long live the eternal ass, the King of the Misery. _

Thorin gave her questioning look, but looked a way seconds later, and re-immersed himself in the conversation. _What happened to the macho leader? He's wussier than I am right now. _Sure enough, Thorin and the Company were playing the role of polite guests for the night, but nothing can masked their very outrageous table manners. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud many times during dinner. Margaery was outright mortified by their table manners and had to reprimanded them several times in hushed whispers. She snorted and smirked but only helped herself to her best friend's materialistic side.

Dinner at Beorn's house had got to be the longest dinner she ever had the displeasure to be in. Even the ever patient and humble Bilbo fell asleep during the last course of the meal, which were meads and sugared honey breads. She never even bothered to help herself to the desserts and sat there quietly, bored and tired. It wasn't long before the Company started to sing, their songs about the Misty Mountains and Erebor put her to sleep slowly as she sat there, her head leaned lazily on her hand, and letting the melody of sleep overtook her.

* * *

The sound of heavy footstep woke her up, she automatically reached for her guns under the comfy pillow, but there was no guns. Her mind quickly processed the situation at hand. _Pillow? I'm laying on a bed. There was no bed last night when I fell asleep yet I'm laying on one right now. Were we ambushed by the goblins? Orcs? What the hell happened? _She got up from the bed, her brain still in a haze. _If we were ambushed, I would have known. I'm CIA for Pete's sake. The mead was not strong enough to cause this. Did Margaery drug me? She wouldn't dare, or would she? _She got out of her bed slowly and carefully, not wanting to alert whoever it was of her presence. She spotted a wooden candle stick on the nightstand and quickly grabbed it. _This is not sharp enough to kill someone, but it can cause some damage I reckon. _She heard more footstep, this time accompanied by loud chatters and ruckuses. _What the fuck is going? Since when did Orcs laugh? Where's Beorn? What happened to the giant mythological powers? Bed time stories will always be bed time stories. _

" Stop it!" A high pitched scream was heard and she froze in fear. It was Margaery's voice. _They have Marg. Damn it! I need a plan. Be calm, Allyria. Pull yourself together for the love of Jesus of Nazareth. _Strangely enough, she saw her bag at the foot of the bed she laid on. She took out her guns, and quickly applied the suppressor on one of them. When it was loaded and ready to shoot, she stepped out of the room as quietly as she could, not one bothered to look at the room she was in. The steps she took towards the sound of origin were possibly the longest steps she had ever taken in her entire life. When Marg's life was at stake, there was nothing in this world that can assure her otherwise, saved for her best friend's sweet voice. _I fell asleep for one fucking minute and shit happened. Where the hell is the dwarves? So much for their skills, and Thorin. What happened to that jackass Thorin, who sworn to protect his Company till the very end? I have wuss for companions after all. _

" Stop it, you hear!" Margaery's voice rang in the air again. This time louder and more vivid. She was too focus to even hear anything else beside Margaery's voice. _One shot and I can rescue Marg. Just one shot. _

She was behind the wooden wall, the sounds of boisterous laughers were on the other side of it. _I'm skinning all of you when this is all taken care of. Just you wait fuckers. Margaery, you better wait for me. _She took a breath and stepped into the limelight then, her gun raised high in the air, loaded and ready to kill.

" FREEZE!" She shouted, pointing her gun at the closest human being she could find. Her body was pumping adrenaline and her mind was empty and clear, saved for one objective, liberating Margaery and kill the fuckers. _Why do I always have to be the hero?_

" Allyria, darling. What are you doing?" Oddly so, it was Margaery's voice that she heard. _Shouldn't she be screaming and begging for my help? _

" What does it look like? I'm rescuing you, you twit!" She hissed, her gun still pointed at the human figure.

" And what are you rescuing me from?" Margaery's voice was heard again, this time she could hear the laughter behind it. _I'm hallucinating now. Great. _

" A scream woke me up, and I thought you were in trouble, that's what." She left out the Orcs part, not wanting further humiliation.

" I screamed all right, but not because I was in trouble. It was Kili who was!" She could see Margaery pointing her finger accusingly at the young dwarf prince. _Kill me now and save me from further humiliation God, if you're there that is. _

" You fucker! You had me worried for nothing?" She hissed in displeasure. _You got me worked up for nothing. _That part she left unsaid.

" Glad to know that you still care for me. Speaking of care, would you mind lowering your gun. I'm sure it's treasonous to kill the leader of this Company, if I read the contact correctly."

" If you read the contact at all, you bitch. Wait! The leader?" _Oh shit. Sweet Jesus holy mother of God._

" I'm afraid so, Miss Allyria. I would appreciate it if you would lower your weapon." Thorin's voice furthermore proved that it was the eternal ass himself she had at gunpoint, aside from his broad shoulder, and dark hair cascading down on his back. The ass had his back on her for Pete's sake! How was she supposed to know it was him she was pointing her gun at? _Where's Bofur when you need him? _

" Why didn't you wake me up, you moron?" She lowered her gun and asked Margaery, who was visible to her now. Her best friend was calmly eating her breakfast at the table, along with the rest of the Company, Beorn, however, was noticeable absent. _That's weird. _

" I did. Several times, but you were so knocked out, you didn't notice a thing." Margaery shrugged and offered her a slice of sweet bread, a smile lingered on her best friend's face.

" That because you fucking drugged me last night. Since when did you have the balls to go and drug me?" She asked grumpily, her temper rising by the moments.

" I'm not you, Ally. I don't go around and drug people." Marg's answer slapped her hard. She could see the silent snickering amongst the dwarves, and found herself at urge to go and kill them all.

" Then why didn't I wake up?" She asked, not convinced. Since her father passed away, six hours was the longest time she could spend sleeping. It was always six or under six, but never more than that. She self-diagnosed herself with insomnia, yet made to attempt to get help. Her insomnia was something that even Margaery had no knowledge of, she dared not to tell anyone, afraid that they might went overboard with everything if they knew. So it surprised her greatly to learn that she, for the first and only time, slept more than six hours and had no response to Margaery's methods of waking someone up. _What the hell is happening? _

" Darling? Are you listening?" She was spacing out when Margaery waved her hand in front of her, as a bid to get her attention.

" I have to go." She answered and left. She ran back to the room as fast as she could and took out her remaining gun as well as the sword Thorin gave her. She was pissed and irritated to begin with, and needed a good work out to calm her mind down.

She left Beorn's house and ventured off to the river, located a few dozen steps from the house. Once she felt alone and free, she began her training. A regime that included fifty push ups, squat jumps, forward lunges, and crunches. Her mind was completely at ease the moment she finished her crunches. She meditated for a good twenty minutes, reciting the poems of William Blake and Alexander Pope in her head. Once she finished her spiritual nourishment, she took out the sword Thorin gave her, and began her training. Her muscle memories gave way to many Kendo related move, and she swung the sword effortlessly and as graceful as she can. She became one with the sword, and never felt more alive during those moments. A light footstep caught her attention while she was in the middle of a kendo slide. She swung her sword at the intruder, expecting that it will slice the head off of whoever it was, but it stopped midway by a sudden appearance of another sword. _I'm going to kill someone. Preferably this idiot here. _

" Your grip are strong yet very light at the same time." She recognized that voice.

" To mold the mind and cultivate a vigorous spirit, and through correct and rigid training." She recited the purpose of kendo to the leader of the Company, the eternal pain in the ass, the one and only Thorin Oakenshield.

" Poetic." He replied, and she didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or not.

" What do you want?" She asked, irritated that someone invaded her privacy.

" An apology would be suffice." He replied, retreating his sword.

" If my memory serves me right, people like you don't deserve any kind of apologies." _You mother-fucking asshole has some balls to go and demand a fucking apology from me. I don't apologize that easily. _

" You almost killed me twice today, Allyria." Thorin calmly stated.

" Perhaps, the third time will be a charm then."

" You're angry." Thorin said, after spending several minutes silent.

" And will be murderer if you don't leave me alone." She smiled mockingly.

" You're displeased. What happened?" He asked, his eyes bore into her very soul. _What's the point? If the bastard wants to know, let him be. It's not that big of a deal, is it? _

" I'm weak. Everything is slipping out of my control." She sighed, " I like being in control, Thorin. I like knowing what will happen and when it will happen. I don't like the fact that I'm getting weaker the longer I'm a part of this damn journey of yours. I can't even tell Marg's laughter anymore! Or getting up when I'm supposed to. I do not like this whatsoever!" She ranted at him as she paced back and forth, while Thorin stood there and listened to her. _And I don't like the fact that everything stops making sense when there's you in it. _

" You don't have to say anything." She said after realizing that he had been silent for a while. " I'm merely ranting my emotions and its complications."

" I can train you." Thorin said, and she looked at him.

" Excuse me?"

" I can train you to become a better fighter."

" I'm very efficient with a sword thank you very much. It's kind of an insult that you offered to train me, really. Your marksmanship are above average at best, and I'm highly above average." She said confidently, not caring of the consequences.

" You seems to be sure of your ability."

" That I am, Thorin. That I am." She said cockily.

" I proposed a match between us." Thorin stated coldly.

" And to see who will come out on top?" She looked at him cheekily.

" To see if your judgment is valid or not." Thorin answered. She let out a smile for a first time that day, but it was not a happy smile, however. The smile was rather sinister and evil, very much like the mood she was in. She walked to Thorin, looked directly in his eyes, and spoke.

" Challenge accept. Get ready to lose, my brave King." _I'm kicking your ass back to your mother's womb. Brace yourself for the humiliation, ass._

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**Tell me what you think of it by ****_"REVIEW"_**** also who do you think will win? Thorin or Allyria?**

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)**

**I want to thank KarmaBane699, JollyLoser, Taylor1900, Meliara422, and Whiteling for favoring and following the story. And of course, a big THANK YOU to those who takes time to read and review it :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s)**.

* * *

**Margaery**

For all her life, Margaery Preston had been taught that politeness comes in every way. So she took that lesson to the heart when it was taught to her all those years ago. She had tried her best to be an entertaining guest during the Company's stay at Beorn's house, the great skin-changer of a man. She had been trained and well educated in the ways of making small talks and occasionally letting out a sweet smile when the situation calls for it. Back in the real world, she was known for being ever sweet, ever polite, ever gentle Margaery Preston. She basked in the glory and compliments of course, enjoying the spotlight when she wanted to, much to Allyria's chagrin. Her best friend of twenty years was the exact opposite of her, and Margaery loved her for it. Allyria was known for her outspoken personality in their small circle of friends. Her repudiating belief that nothing was right unless she approved of it was well known and had earned her friend many negative responses within the crowd that they belonged to. Still, she admired her best friend for her realistic ideology, while all she can do was to let out mall polite smiles at strangers and friends, even though their idiotic opinions made no sense to her.

So she wasn't surprise when Allyria held her with mockery as she glorified the Company's journey to Beorn during the course of their dinner. She was trying to be polite and earn some trust from Beorn, the giant of a man. She had no reason to entertain anyone to say the least. With every word she said, she had to try to not fall asleep on the table. Despite her having a good intention, she was very tired and exhausted by the time dinner was served. Still, she forced herself to smile nevertheless. She knew Allyria knew she was faking it, yet sometimes doubts would creep its way to her heart, and poisoned her good thoughts. _Ally must have known. Behind the smiles and the laughs, she should see my suffering. Right? _By the time they had finished dinner, two members of the Company were deep asleep. Bilbo was snoring lightly, his hands were supporting his head, all the while oblivious to his surrounding, not that anyone was paying attention anyway. Allyria on the other was as stiff and serious as ever, even in her sleep. With her head titled slightly on her hand, her best friend looked comfortably stiff with a hint of seriousness.

" Your friends here has fallen asleep I see." Beorn commented as the dogs cleared the table away, taking away the tiniest crumbs of honey baked breads.

" It has been a long day." Gandalf said next to her. She let out a smile upon seeing Allyria and her serious sleeping pose. _Not a single fuck will be given to you, if you sleep like that Ally. No wonder why no one even bothered back in the real world. _

" Feel free to go and get some rest." Beorn stood up, casting an enormous shadow over the dining room. The dwarves stood up as well, out of courtesy and common etiquette. Beorn then continued to instruct the dogs to lead the Company to their living quarters for the night.

" Good night, Master Beorn." She bid him sweetly with a smile. The giant nodded his head and left, leaving the tired dwarves behind.

" Good night, my dear." Gandalf bid her a sweet dream.

" You too, Gandalf." She let out a yawn as Gandalf vanished from the hall and into one of the rooms. _Sometimes I wonder, who's the better actor? Me or him?_

" Should we rouse Allyria?" Kili asked behind her causing her to jumped in surprise.

" Jesus Mother of God! You scared me." She put a hand on her chest.

" Sorry, Marg. I didn't mean to." Kili let out a grin and scratched his head lazily. _He's too cute for his own good. _

" No harm done. Help me move Ally, will you?" She asked him with her signature puppy dog eyes. _She's a freaking cow for all I know. _

" I'll get the legs." Kili said and they made their way towards Allyria. But before they can even do anything, a deep voice was heard and all Hell froze over.

" Kili, go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow." Thorin Oakenshield ordered calmly. The mighty King was about ten feet away from them, standing in front of the fire hearth, looking as majestic as ever. _What the Hell happened to you? Why the sudden command? Unless, he wants to be alone with Allyria, but she's asleep for Pete's sake! Good Lord! He's going to rape her! No. No. Absolutely not! I won't allow it. I'll kick him the testicles if he even think of laying his majestic hands on Ally. _

" I need Kili to help me. I can't carry Ally all by myself. Come, Kili." She brushed Thorin's words off and went to her best friend, determined to keep Ally safe and sound for the rest of the night. _I'll stay up if need be. You won't lay a hand on her, bastard. _

" I'll be all right, Uncle." Kili sensed her boiling irritation and intervened before any thoughts she had of Thorin would be spoken, loud and clear.

" Very well." Thorin nodded his head and left the room, but not before sparing a glance at Allyria, who was as oblivious as ever. _Run, bastard. Run. Run before I kick you in the testicles._

She was right. Allyria was as heavy as the freaking sun that gave warmth and life to every other organisms in this wonderful Earth. _What does she eat? She's heavier than me for God's sake! _

" Holy crap! I have a cow for a friend." She was struggling with Allyria as Kili and her made their way to their living quarters. She was juggling Ally's upper body, while Kili effortlessly took hold of Ally's legs.

" I should be the one with the legs." She muttered as they finally made it to the room, in which she and Allyria will sleep in. The room reminded her of Ally's cabin in Aspen, Colorado. Wooden walls, and all that. It gave her the comfort she had longed for since she landed outside of Bilbo's house. _I really don' t want to miss out on Christmas this year. _It was the honest truth. She missed her family dearly, despite having her best friend with her. She missed her mom's grin, her dad's gray eyes, Dana's voice, Jared's wits and Chrissy's laugh. _I wonder if they even know what the hell has happened to me. _

" I should go now. Good night, Marg." Kili jerked her back to reality with his statement.

" Good night, Kili." She said with a genuine smile. _If Allyria was awake, she'd puke at us. _Kili let out a boyish grin and left the room, but out of a moment of spontaneity, she ran to the door and did the most unexpected thing. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Even his face smelt good, pines and woods with a touch of fresh air.

" Sweet dream, Kili." She said with a grin. Kili was still for a moment, his eyes unreadable, but his cheeks said it all. _Ah, to be a woman in a man's world. _

" You too, Marg." Kili finally said, his eyes sparkled as he spoke, " Good night."

She let out a soft sigh the moment the wooden door closed, and slumped down onto the floor in exhaustion. _I'm getting too old for this crap. _

After what it seemed like forever, she managed to crawl herself to bed, snuggling and cuddling herself up underneath the soft and cozy blanket. Allyria, on the hand, was deep asleep with no knowledge of her surrounding. _Earthquakes could erupt and she would sleep like nothing happens. _She gave up her train of thoughts after a while, letting herself fall into the warm embrace of sleep. She dreamt of home that night.

* * *

The morning at Beorn's house fun and full of interesting turns of event. The dwarves had took it upon themselves to make breakfast when she entered the dining room. Bombur was in charge as usual, making honey bread and eggs, with slices of cheese on the side. She was fairly awake when she sat down next to Kili and Fili, the latter was especially happy to see her.

" Good morning." She greeted them lazily.

" Good morning!" Fili replied back with a bright smile.

" How was your sleep?"Kili added.

" Wonderful. You?" She answered with a sly smile.

" I dreamt a very nice dream." Was his answer and she smiled upon hearing it. In return, Kili just grinned.

" Where is Allyria?" Ori asked from the other side of the table. _The mother-fucking devil is sleeping right now._

" She's resting."

" It's mid morning already." Dori said.

" Like I said, she is comfortably resting." _She could die for all I care. That girl sleeps too much. _

" Still?" Nori pitched in.

" She hasn't had a proper sleep these past few days I believe." She answered sweetly. _She could sleep when she's dead too, but no. _

" The last time we had a proper sleep was back at that Goblin filled cave." Ori answered timidly.

" If you're concerned, you're welcome to go and wake her up." She said with a smile. " Just be warned that the last time someone tried, he ended up with a broken nose and three fractured ribs."

" What happened?" Kili asked as he took a big bite of his honey bread. _Table manners, you adorable moron. Table manners. _

" We were at Aspen last year, and my brother Jared dared to go and wake Ally up. Things got ugly to say the least." She shuddered at the memories from last Christmas. " It took us a day to finally get a flight out to Aspen due to the weather, and Ally was moody and pissed off because of it. So when we got to the cabin, she literally collapsed and went to bed. It was Christmas's Eve and Jared didn't want her to miss it, so he went and woke her up. She ended up threatening him with a gun, only after punching him in the nose and breaking his ribs."

" We ended up celebrating Christmas's Eve in the hospital, while Allyria went back to bed and slumbered the day away. She didn't remember a single thing."

" Mahal above. Such tragedy." Dori commented.

" Ally can be a _tad_ violent when she's moody and sleepy." She said with a laugh.

" I didn't know you have a brother." Kili remarked.

" I have two sisters and a brother. Dana, Jared, and Chrissy. I'm the youngest of the four." _The most spoiled of the four as well. _

" I would love to meet them." Fili commented.

" Dana is on vacation in Bali with her fiancee, Chrissy is in Peru with the Peace Corps, while Jared is well, I've no idea."

" You don't know where your brother is?" Fili asked.

" He's in the Navy. The ocean is his home!" She exclaimed. Truth to be told, as much as she missed her siblings, she wasn't as close to them as she had hope to be. At the tender age of twenty-four, she was the youngest in the family. Dana, the oldest, was the over achiever, who cared little about the world around her saved for her spot as one of Virginia's top prosecutors. Jared was the only boy, therefore was as cherished and loved as her, and as soon as he turned eighteen, her older brother packed his bags and joined the Navy, fulfilling his dream of serving his beloved country. Her sarcastic Chrissy, on the other hand, managed to get herself into Harvard Medical School, studying to become a neurobiologist. So it was only normal, that she would feel strangely inadequate next to her siblings. With a top notch lawyer, a brilliant neurobiologist, and a dashing Lieutenant Commander of the Navy for three of their offsprings, her parents had little concerns when she told them that she was going to be an English teacher at her old elementary school. She truly loved her job, and the kids, oh, how she missed them dearly. She also wrote novels on the side, but never had enough courage to publish it, over fear that she will receive too much negative feedbacks. Her best friend Allyria had take it upon herself and offered her a book deal at Parker&Sons LLC, but she refused, not ready to accept the opportunity. " Whenever you're ready." Ally would say every time-

" Marg! Are you listening?" Fili yanked her back from her thoughts. _Story of my life. _

" Let stick her with honey!" Kili suggested and she immediately snapped out of her day dream. _The HELL? _

" Put that thing down, Kili." She declared bravely as Kili took a spoonful of honey from the jar. Judging from the devilish glint in his eyes, he was dead serious.

" Too late." The damn spoon was getting closer to her.

" Stop it!" She said loudly.

" It'll be fun." Kili grinned.

" Stop it, you hear!" She begged, this time a big louder than the last. _Let's hope this will wake that pig up. _And she was right, her scream did wake Allyria up, but not just Allyria. She woke up Allyria and her damn protective side and her guns. What followed was pure comedy. Thorin Oakenshield was sitting at the head of the table eating his breakfast in sullen silence and moody aura. While at the end of the table, the younger dwarves had their share of laughs and jokes, with her as their target. So when the almighty Thorin stood up from his seat, about to retired from the room. Allyria, with speed like lightning jumped out of nowhere and pointed her gun at Thorin and his well loved head. She saw it all from her spot at the end of the table, although she bet, Ally's view would be quite different.

She didn't remember the exact details of what followed, but all she could made out was that Allyria was frustrated, sexually, physically, mentally. The latter ran out on them seconds after she casually talked to her, reminding her that she did, in fact, try to rouse her best friend up, but to no avail. Ally stormed out of the room and got out of the house after that, taking her guns and sword with her. She silently sent out a prayer to the Almighty above, hoping that the innocents will not get slaughtered due to her best friend's frustration and rage.

" That was..." Bofur began after a few minutes of shock and silence.

" At least nobody got hurt." She said with a nervous laugh, " Better to have a gun pointed to your head, than to have a broken nose, yes?"

" She was so fast. I didn't even see her until I saw Uncle, I mean, Thorin here." Fili made a mistake of calling Thorin his uncle so openly. She could see that the latter was embarrassed that he let it slip. _No affection amongst the men of the family I see. _

" I should go and check on her." She remarked and walked to the door.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dori said.

" Why?" She asked dumbly.

" Let her release her anger, and then approach her later. It's safer that way." Dori answered and she saw logic in his reason.

" Why not? I've seen this many times now, might as well sit back and relax." She shrugged and returned to the table.

* * *

When she had fully completed her breakfast consisted of honey baked bread and eggs, she let herself relax by chatting with Kili, Fili, and Ori for a while. Letting them ask more questions about her world, and her life back at home. She answered them with the best of her ability, but hid certain sensitive truth from them, afraid that they might change their views and opinions when it comes to her and Allyria. _What they never know can't hurt them. _

" I should really go and check on Ally now. It has been a while since she left." She got up and bid her goodbyes.

" Have fun." Kili shouted as she opened the door.

" I will." She called back and left.

Beorn's lands were vast and green, with flowers as wild as the wind itself. She breathed in the fresh air and let her mind go, temporarily forgot about Allyria, until she heard a sound. _The heck? Who's fighting? _Her mind came to the realization and she ran quickly to the spot where the sound originated. _Allyria!_

Sure enough, it was Allyria, but her best friend was not alone. Thorin Oakenshield was there as well, holding her best friend against the tree trunk. Allyria's right hand was twisted on her back, holding her hostage against the tree and Thorin Oakenshield. _That fucking bastard is raping her! What should I do? Testicles! Hit him in the testicles. _But before she could make her thoughts come true, Allyria beat her to that. Allyria, like a fox, broke away from Thorin's grip and kicked him in the stomach. She then continued to head butt him, and then kneed him in the groin, but Thorin was faster than her friend. He diverted her move with his own, he grabbed her friend by the shoulders and slammed her hard on the ground. _Beat the shit out of him, Ally! Beat the Jesus out of him! _

" I win." From her spot behind the bushes, she could hear everything, as clear and sound as if she was there, in front of them.

" You ignorant little punk. You tricked me!" Allyria hissed from her spot on the ground and attempted to get up, but Thorin's grip on her upper body prevented her from doing so. _Good God! I cannot watch this. This is the end. The time has come for the inevitable to happen. Lord, shine your light upon for I am about to kick Thorin Oakenshield in the testicles! Amen. _She got up from her spot, and slowly made her way towards them, but stopped dead on her track when another unexpected thing happened.

" I win!" Allyria declared as she stood up, with a proud smile on her face. From her spot, she saw what happened, bright and clear. Ally literally kneed Thorin in the groin from her place on the ground. _For a short person, her legs are surprisingly long. _

" You!" Thorin hissed, clearly in pain.

" Who's the master now? Eh, _student_!" Allyria smirked and did a little victory dance from where she was standing. _That's my girl! There is a god after all! If only Ally would see it. _

" Here. Take my hand." Allyria was offering her hand to Thorin, whose glare could kill a person, judging by the toxic it exuded. Thorin took Ally's hand all right, but he didn't get up at all. Instead he dragged her down and she landed on the spot next to him on the green grass. Allyria hissed in displeasure during the whole process of it.

" You insufferable ass! I won. Just and clear!" She declared loudly, but made no attempt to get up.

" Who says otherwise?" Thorin answered. He was, unexpectedly, very relaxed. _What the hell?_

" You?" Allyria replied and looked at Thorin, her eyes sparkled brightly as she did so. _I know that look. It's _**_that_**_ look! _Ally bursted out laughing then, hearty and loud for all to hear. If there was one thing she adored most about Allyria, it was her laugh. So carefree. So unrestraint. So unlike her. Thorin soon joined in as well, but his was lower and not was loud as Ally's. His was more of a mildly amused chuckle.

_I should probably go now. Stalker is not a good profession to have for a classy lady like me. _

She left the lovebirds alone eventually. Humming to herself as she strolled among the green courtyard, feeling happy while grinning like a fool.

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**Tell me what you think of it by clicking the "REVIEW" button!**

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93 :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)**

**I want to thank AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger, kandula, QuiteDragon13, Shopaholic-Pixxie, anitacm, and potter-granger-mad for favoring and following the story. And of course, a big THANK YOU to those who takes time to read and review it :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s)**.

* * *

**Allyria**

She felt strangely at ease for the first time in a long time as they walked back to Beorn's house. Thorin was a good companion if he wanted to, and she was greatly surprised when he asked her to join him in his walk. _It's not a walk, if we're just going back to the bear man's house._ She had won the bet, well, sort of, considering he pulled her down after she had won. She enjoyed their match, truly, and admiringly respected Thorin for his physical skills, sparring wise.

" I'm sorry for pulling you down." Thorin calmly stated as they walked slowly across the yard.

" Why?" She asked, confused by the sudden apology.

" I took it that you're mad at me because of it." He answered, seemingly at ease as well.

" Again, why?" Now she was confused. _He thought I'm mad at him because he pulled me down? How much of a wuss does he thinks I am? _

" You have been very quite." That was an observation. _Now I _**_can't_**_ be quite? _

" Can I not be quite?" She asked slyly.

" I just thought-" He began, but quickly brushed off, " Never mind."

They continued to walk in silence again, but this time the companionable silence was gone. She admitted that she had spend more time looking and observing Thorin Oakenshield more than what she usually would have. _I've seen attractive men, and he can't hold a candle to them. It's probably because of my imbalance hormones, but I'm not pregnant. _**_That_**_ I'm sure of. _

" Green is my favorite color." _Well, from 520 to 570 nanometer anyway. _She said, attempting to break the silence.

" What is it that you want?" The eternal ass was back, and she rolled her eyes at his statement.

" Well, according to Margaery, in order to consolidate a friendship, one must know something about the other person, only then that they will be consider as friends." She answered, quoting Marg's exact words.

" What makes you think that we're friends?" He asked, his eyes smoldered.

" Are we not? Would you prefer otherwise? Because that's fine with me. I don't like to invest my time into something that will be fruitless in the end." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

" I did not know that you are interested to form a friendship with me." He stated. Their walking pace was much slower now, but she took no notice of it.

" Margaery lectured me otherwise. She believes that it will be beneficial to the two of us, since we're bitter all the time, especially around each other." She answered bluntly.

" I don't think I am bitter." Thorin stated, obliviously to his tendency.

" Yeah, and I don't think I'm average." She scoffed and earned herself a glare from Thorin. "That was a joke. I don't think I'm average, I'm well above the qualifications."

" What benefits does Margaery thinks we will gain from this?" Thorin asked, and stopped walking. The sudden stop surprised her, but she acted along.

" Our team work will be more efficient as well as the comfortableness that will evenly spread out throughout the Company." _That and she also wants me to go to bed with you. _

" Are you comfortable in my presence?" Thorin asked, folding his hands across his chest.

" I'm _not_ uncomfortable in your a matter of fact, no one can make me feel uncomfortable." She stated confidently.

" You don't have any modesty do you?" Thorin asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes, but his face remained firm and serious.

" Modesty is overrated. Why be modest when you can be bold and fearless?" She replied with a smirk. Thorin looked at her, observing her every movement, judging her with his gaze. She felt strange under his gaze, oddly so she was fine with being looked at, especially if Thorin was the one who was looking. _I'm getting to comfortable with this ass. _

" Blue." Thorin said after a few minutes of silence. She blinked, confused at his answer, before realization hit her.

" Oh! Blue is your favorite color?" She asked, hitting herself mentally for her stupidity. _It's so obvious. I should have known. Should have known. _

" Stop asking and start listening." He scolded, and she felt an urge to hit him.

" At least I'm not the one who got his ass kicked by a member of the opposite sex." She declared with a winning smirk. She knew she had hit the jackpot by the look on Thorin's face. _Calling me Marg is the biggest mistake you will ever made, you stupid ass. _

" A gentleman knows better." He poetically quoted and she found herself wanting to puke right there and then.

" If you're a gentleman then I am a first class lady." She retorted back.

" Margaery will finally weep tears of joy." He stated, his tone serious yet she saw the playfulness in his eyes.

She let out a giggle then, unable to hide her sudden joy and happiness.

" She'd bawled her eyes out the day I turn into a lady and you a gentleman." She laughed, loud and clear for all the hear. Thorin only chuckled and resumed his walk. She soon joined him, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing. _This ass _**_can_**_ be funny if he wants to. He should win an Oscar just for being a pain in the ass._

" I really like this friendship thing." She commented after she managed to control her laughter.

" Don't glorify it." He remarked, the seriousness finally returned.

" You should be happy that we're friends. Margaery would be overjoyed to hear about this glorious, magnificent news. The pain in the ass and the kick ass CIA agent are finally friends!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

" Your sense of humor are exceedingly dry." Thorin replied.

" Better than no sense of humor." She answered, taking a jab at him. He shot her a glare and she winked at him, knowing that it will irked him to no ends. The house came into view a few seconds later, and they were back to being Thorin Oakenshield and Allyria Parker. They stopped in front of the house, both hesitated to go in and make their presence known.

" I'm very hungry right now." She stated and her stomach started to growl.

" Go eat something then." Thorin eyed the wooden door, and she nodded.

" Talk to you later." She walked to the porch and reached for the door. She was about to go in, reading to eat up all the honey biscuits that were waiting for her inside the kitchen, but something stopped her. _Oh, screw it! Who gives a crap anyway?_

" Wait here." She ordered and ran inside the house. A few dwarves remained in the kitchen, quietly chatting amongst themselves, they greeted her when she entered but she made to attempt to stop and hold a conversation. She quickly grabbed three honey biscuits and ran back outside, where Thorin was waiting for her.

" Sorry about that. Biscuits?" She offered her food to him, but he curtly refused.

" Why don't you eat inside?" He asked, eyeing her breads.

" I've decided that I enjoy your company the most out of the entire Company. Well, other than Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Dori, and Gandalf anyway." She shrugged and took a bite of her biscuit. " Make no mistake that this is purely platonic."

" I wasn't going to think otherwise, Allyria."

" So, where are we going?" She asked, chewing on her beloved breakfast.

" We?" Thorin asked, apparently surprised at her question.

" Yes, we. I say to consolidate our friendship, we take a mini road trip around this land."

" You are very eager to consolidate, Miss Allyria." Thorin stated amusingly.

" Better than consummate." She winked and ignored the consequences of her choice of words. _If you don't let it go, I will put a bullet between your eyes._That she left unsaid.

" Have you notice something strange about our host?" Thorin switched the topic to save her from further embarrassment. Well, for him anyway.

" Other than the fact that he is a giant ass bear in another form, no. Although, he's not the best host in my opinion, considering that he is barely here." She answered bluntly, taking a bite out of her second biscuit.

" I have yet to see him this morning." Thorin stated as they walked around the house.

" Strange for a host to leave his guests unattended. Margaery would not be pleased." She mused, finishing up her biscuit and started on her last one.

" She seemed fine to be this morning."

" Don't let her pretty little face fool you."

" I don't get fooled easily." Thorin stated.

" Takes a fool to know a fool, my friend." She replied cheekily.

" I've lost count on how many times you have called me a fool."

" That because you are a fool. Well, I supposed you're adequately intelligent, but a fool nevertheless." She was not afraid to speak her mind.

" For someone who is under my protection, you have no control over your thoughts, thoughts that can insult the said protector."

" That's because the said protector is none other than me. Nobody protects me, Thorin. Nobody." She answered bluntly, not afraid of speaking her mind. " Call me a weakling one more time, and you can kiss your chance of having an heir goodbye, understood?"

" I don't need an heir." He stated, serious and all.

" Fili and Kili are adequate enough to succeed you, but why pick adequate when you can go for superior?" She asked.

" My nephews are not adequate, Allyria."

" You made it sound otherwise when you were scolding them. Something about them not knowing anything about the world." She backed herself up with evidence.

" That doesn't make them adequate."

" But it certainly doesn't make them superior either." She quipped. " I'm just saying, your advisors will want you to pop out babies once you get your throne back, if you managed to take it back of course."

" You have a talent for underestimating people." Thorin remarked coldly.

" I have a talent for seeing what's underneath all the bull shit." She answered without a thought.

" I beg your pardon?"

" You probably have emotional insecurities judging from your constant brooding and demeaning personality, you are very insecure and always in doubt of your abilities. You are afraid of failure and success. You want to be free yet you are forever bounded with your kingly duties and responsibilities to your people. Am I right?" She analyzed him freely and without restraint.

" I am not insecure." Was Thorin's response, but from the look of it, she knew she nailed him right there with her accurate analysis.

" But you're not confident in your abilities whatsoever. There's no use denying it, Thorin." She shrugged casually as they walked further away from the house, carelessly exploring whatever they want as long as they can continue their conversation.

" What about you?" Thorin asked, his voice dangerously low. _Someone's a cry baby. _

" I'm emotionally detached and pretty much fucked up according to Marg and Doctor Wilson." She answered cooly, not caring how her message conveyed.

" Doctor Wilson?"

" It's part of my job. Twice a month for thirty minutes, Sara will try to use her psychology crap on me. It's quite ironic how someone who is divorced two times and is currently pregnant with a one-night stand's baby is the one giving me advice on how to live my life to the fullest." She mused on her psychologist Sara. For all that she hated about this journey, she was exceptionally glad that she will, potentially, not see her psychologist again for months.

" One night stand?" Thorin asked beside her.

" It's a fling. You sleep with a random stranger and let the past be the past the next morning." She explained, " I've never tried it myself, but I'm sure you have had your shares of experience."

" Enough, Allyria." Thorin ordered, apparently uncomfortable that she brought up the topic.

" You asked, I answered." She replied, " Besides it's not like you have never been with a woman. Even though, Ori said that dwarves women are rare in your culture, but that doesn't mean there are none. I'm positively sure you have had your sexual adventures in your youth."

" Allyria." Thorin hissed and stopped on his tracks. She, being herself, saw no reason why they can't discuss their lives with one another. After all, that was part of being friends.

" Thorin." She said, " We're adults here. There's no need to be shy and reserved. Let it out, I'm sure it will help you dealing with your emotional insecurities. Speaking of insecurities, I'm sensing some kind of protection on your part. Have you had your heart broken before?" She felt very comfortable as they stood there, with him glaring at her with all his might. While she, well, relaxed and waited for the answer.

" Don't." Thorin replied coldly and resumed their walk. She stood there, speechless for a moment before running after him.

" If Sara was here, she'd say that you are emotionally fucked up and, quite possibly, detached." She continued her analysis of him.

" This Sara have no business with me." Thorin said annoyingly.

" Well, if she can figured me out after three sessions, she is a damn good psychologist."

" My emotions are none of your concern." He was trying to get her off his tail.

" It's not, but that's what friends are for. I can finally understand why Margaery enjoy tormenting me so much. This is quite fun." She said with a grin.

" I have no time for happiness."

" So am I, but Marg thinks otherwise. And in her words, there's someone for everyone, you just have to open your eyes and look for them." She quoted her best friend.

" It seems to me that Margaery is the one with the problem here." Thorin reversed the topic and put the spotlight onto her absent best friend.

" Where have you been all my life, Thorin Oakenshield?" She asked, wide-eyed. " Finally! Someone can understand how I feel with Marg the Psycho for a best friend."

" Margaery would not like it if you call her a psycho or whatever that is." Thorin replied.

" Are you in love with her or something?" She asked bluntly, annoyed at his statement. " You're on my side, buddy. That Psycho never bothered to make any bonding attempt with you, while I put up with you nights after nights. Do you know how hard and difficult it was for me every time we have a night shift together? Your brooding persona irked me greatly and all I wanted was to punch you in the face."

" Punch me?"

" Not anymore though." She explained, "Your jaws happen to be quite strong and durable, but it also enhance your physical attractiveness, thus making you very pleasing to look it. In a very majestic, brooding way of course."

" You find me attractive?" There was a hint of a smirk on his face as he questioned her. She mentally rolled her eyes at his sudden change in facial expression.

" Not need to get cocky over a fact, Thorin."

" So you agree with the said fact?" The eternal pain in the ass was grinning now. She found herself scared at his facial changes. _Perhaps, there _**_is_**_ a reason why you don't smile. _

" A fact is a fact. There's no need for personal opinion." She answered cleverly.

" But you agree with it."

" I tends to agree with facts over personal opinions." She stated bluntly.

" Hm."

" Stop that."

" Insubordination again I see."

" It's not insubordination if it's we're equal, dumb ass." She said boldly, not caring about the consequences of her words.

" You've constantly underestimate me." Thorin stated, sending her a look of ridicule.

" Just like you with Bilbo." She answered. " Size and gender plays no factor in talents and skills. I proved that with the match, didn't I?"

" Bilbo has no courage, no swordsmanship skills, no experience." Thorin answered.

" I agree with the swordsmanship and experience, but the courage part is a hypocritical statement on your part."

" I'm not a hypocrite."

" All humans are, even a broody Dwarves king." She replied, " Bilbo lacked no courage when he rescued you from that mother-fucking Orc. Azog was it?"

" One rescue don't make you a hero."

" No, but it does make you braver." She said, " If you doubt Bilbo, then you surely must doubt me as well." _Even though I kicked you sorry ass._

" I don't doubt your skills." Thorin stated with a sigh.

" No one does." She stated a fact.

" I do have reservations about your loyalty, however."

She stopped dead on her tracks. _This mother fucking ass has the nerves to question my fucking loyalty? I should have kicked him in his mother fucking groin._

" I served my country tirelessly for three years, without any complaints. You and I have nothing in common, yet we've made it this far into the journey, and you have the nerves to question about my loyalty?" She was dead serious, anger rising by the minute.

" It's because that you and I have nothing in common that worries us about your loyalty."

" Us?"

" The Company." Thorin said.

" Those assholes have the nerves to question about my loyalty when I have rescued them from danger? Death even!" Her self-control was slipping.

" You are not a dwarf. You have no reason to help us, yet you signed the contract anyway."

" Did it ever occur to you that I signed that fucking contract for Margaery's sake?"

" Margaery?"

" She was the only reason why I joined. Marg can be very stubborn when she wants to and I had no choice."

" Was?" Thorin asked, his eyes puzzled with her answer.

" When I first met you, I genuinely thought you were an ass. The biggest asshole in the whole fucking universe who walk with a stick in his ass. But the more I talked to you and the Company, I changed my mind. For the first time ever, I go with my guts instead of the facts in front of me. I thought that I can finally work for someone who, I believe, can be a good and capable leader. I thought that no matter how much of an asshole you are, you are a good person, deep down inside." There was no stopping her as she ranted out her frustration and anger at Thorin, who stood there speechless. " But I guess I was wrong, because you _are_ an asshole, Thorin. The biggest of them all. The one time that I went with my guts and heart, I got it wrong."

" Allyria. Listen to me." Thorin spoke calmly, hoping to control her temper.

" I'm done with listening, you moron." She have had it. " And here I thought you and I actually have a great thing going."

" Listen to me, Ally-"

" No. Not another word." She shook her head in response and walked away, hoping that there will be no physical altercation involved as long as she can keep her temper in check. _That stupid ass! He is no King! How dare he doubts my sincerity? Asshole!_

" Allyria. Will you stop and listen?" Thorin grabbed her arm, and she let her temper took over. She turned around and slapped him right across the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang in the air as her hand met his face. Who would have thought that moments ago, she was praising his physical features only to be abusing it seconds later.

" Get your hand off me!" She hissed, her eyes flared with anger and annoyance. " Don't you ever touch me again!"

She quickly stormed off, leaving Thorin alone in whatever damn place they were in. She was mad to say the least, her temper had shot through the roof and was never coming down. Not even God himself could have calmed her down, not even if Marg begged her with that sweet voice and beautiful smile. _So much for our friendship then. _She was very emotional, frustrated, confused, angry, irritated, annoyed, and regretful. She hated herself for letting Thorin got the best of her, and despised the bastard even more after he voiced his doubts. _What's the point then?_

She walked into the house, angry and mad, and marched to the bedroom, all the while ignoring the strange stares from the Dwarves. She found Margaery singing on one of the beds, and the latter smiled at her when she opened the door. _I'm about to break your heart, darling. _

" Allyria! What's wrong?" Margaery had on a motherly smile as she closed the door.

" Everything." She sighed.

" What happened? Where's Thorin?" Her best friend seemed particularly curious about Thorin. _Licking his wound right now I bet. _

" I can't do this anymore, Marg." She answered, tired and exhausted. " I have had it with everything and that ass."

" What do you mean?" Marg was out of the bed, her once happy face turned serious and full of worries.

" Let's leave the Company." She replied.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter by clicking the "REVIEW" button. **

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! I'm back with the newest chapter of "Expect the Unexpected" I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)**

**I want to thank NaffyOo, AriesTanotage, piatek, TheQueenofErynLagasryn, LuanaCiuffreda, Montanasmith5897 for favoring and following the story. And of course, a big THANK YOU to those who takes time to read and review it :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake(s)**.

* * *

**Margaery**

" What?" She can barely comprehended what Allyria, her best friend of twenty years, the one who understood her the best, just said.

What she had thought was a wonderful day turned sour the moment Allyria barged into their room, anger radiating off her body. _What the hell happened? Did Thorin rape her? That bloody bastard! If he raped her, she must have killed him and are planning an escape. The dwarves will kill her if Thorin is dead! And now she's planning an escape, with me! I cannot be an accomplice! I will not be a murderer. I'm a savior, not a killer. _

" I want us to leave this shit of a company, and go back to our world." Allyria repeated, her fear slowly showing. _No. It can't be. No._

" We can't do that." She was trying to remain calm, but Allyria's appearance made her heart ached with worries. _She can't be bloody serious? We signed the freaking contract! It's valid until the very end!_

" Why not? Gandalf gave me his words that he will return us to our world if one of us feel threatened." Ally spoke with reassurance. Her eyes however betrayed her. From her spot on the ground, kneeling in front of her best friend, who had taken a seat on the edge of her bed, she saw it all. Allyria's emerald green eyes were as bright as ever, yet distress and anxiety cloaked out the light of her best friend's most beautiful features. _There's only one person who is capable of this. _

" Is this the most rational choice?" She tried to speak, using the terms that only Ally would used.

" I'm not irrational, Marg. I've had it."

" With Thorin?" She said, hoping that she would hit the jackpot. And she did, Allyria tensed up the moment the name escaped her lips. _Just tell him already, you moron. _

" With everything." Allyria stated, placing a strong emphasis on the word.

" It's not like you to be like this, Ally." She whispered gently, looking up at her best friend with her puppy dog eyes.

" I don't know what I am anymore! The purpose of this journey is not to lose myself, yet here I am!" Ally exclaimed in frustration.

" _I _know who you are." She stated with a smile.

" No, you don't." Ally murmured in annoyance.

" Yes, I do. I know that underneath your icy exterior your heart is very warm and full of love." She answered, taking a strand of Ally's hair and started to braid it. " I also know that despite you being all cocky, and confident, you are a confused person who doesn't know the answer to the only question you can't find the answer to." _You don't know how somebody could love you. My poor Ally. If only you know. _

" I know everything." Allyria stated bluntly.

" Nobody knows everything."

" Einstein and da Vinci came close though."

" A scientist and a polymath?"

" Without them, civilizations would not be possible." Allyria stated. If there was one thing that Allyria was known for, it was her adamant belief system. Her best friend was a self-righteous person with a short temper who just happened to work for the CIA.

" Sure." She managed to swallow her opinion. _Another time, Marg. Another time, girl. _

" I still want to leave." Ally muttered.

" Why did you sign the bloody contract then?" She gathered her courage to ask Ally the unanswered question.

" I signed on because you wanted to do it. Besides, you need someone to protect you from all the evils in the world."

" I have the Company to protect me, you know?" She grinned wickedly.

" They can't protect shit if it wasn't for me. I was the one who rescued them from the fucking trolls, yet the doubts still lingered over the top of my head." Allyria sarcastically answered.

" Why would they have doubts? You're the last person they would have doubts on. I mean, I'm the only one who hasn't proven her strength and loyalty yet. Even the weakling Bilbo proved his courage."

" That ass doesn't think that Bilbo is strong enough for the entire fucking journey." Ally complained.

" I'm assuming that the ass you're referring to is Thorin?"

" I don't go around calling people ass, Marg."

" Right." She scoffed. _Tell that to Jared and Dana. _

" I don't know what to do." Allyria sighed in desperation, as she laid down onto the bed.

" What do you mean?" She joined her best friend, and let herself fall down, landing on the soft mattress.

" I'm feeling emotions. Conflicted complex emotions."

" Over who?"

" Over everything."

" So Thorin?" She smirked and received a death glare for her choice of words.

" You act as if he is the center of my universe, the sole purpose of my entire existence" Allyria muttered.

" You're right." She sighed, before continued with a grin. " It's _me_ who is the center of your universe."

" And I'm the cocky one?" Allyria chuckled loudly.

" You and me, all right?"

" Two chicks against the entire fucking world."

" I don't want to leave the Company, Ally." She murmured, feeling sad and nostalgic.

" I know." Allyria sighed, " I've always hated this side of you, you know? Always trying to do the right thing, despite the hardships that come with it."

" I got it from my best friend after all." She turned to look at Ally, whose eyes were close. Her best friend looked breathtakingly beautiful in this rare moment of vulnerability. _It's no wonder why Thorin is attracted to her. _

" I didn't know you have another best friend." Ally mused with a small smile.

" I don't." She answered straightforwardly. " You may not admit it, but you have a kind heart and an even gentler soul. I know it's hard to believe because you try to cover it up with your tough persona, but it's there, darling."

" I didn't know you have a penchant for lying either." _Self-denial. Ever the classic first step. _

" You know better, sweetie. Don't deny it."

" I'm not denying anything, Marg." Allyria stated. " I'm simply refusing to see the truth."

" I thought you like the truth."

" Not when it's _my_ truth."

" Two complicated people liking each other. That alone is enough drama for a lifetime."

" I do not like Thorin."

" Denial again." She looked at Ally again, this time the latter's eyes were opened, staring at the wooden ceiling.

" _That_ is the truth, Margaery."

" In what world? Delusional or fictional?" She ridiculed.

" We _are_ in a fictional world." Ally mused.

" We're not fictional."

" But _they_ are." Ally answered. She knew who they were, but refused to acknowledge the topic.

" You can't just abandon them." She switched the topic.

" It's not abandonment if it's voluntary."

" On whose part?"

" It's a mutual thing. How can I trust them if they doesn't trust me?"

" I trust you with my life."

" Stop with the bull shit compliments all ready, Marg. Flattery won't get you anywhere in life." Allyria said bluntly. _That's not true. I've had my shares of flattery, and it's been more than wonderful. _

" I do trust you, Ally."

" I know, but it's not like I did anything wrong that made them doubt me." Allyria sighed in frustration.

" Did it ever occur to you that maybe _we_ can be _I_?" She asked. Allyria propped herself on her elbows then, her once neutral face slowly turned into anger. _What have I done? I just ended Thorin Oakenshield's life for good. _

" That miserable son of a bitch." Allyria hissed with anger. " He got me thinking for a second. Making me questioned the very core of my purpose."

" Focus your anger on him then. Leave the others alone."

" He could influence them with his opinions on me." Allyria muttered, her eyes burning with anger. _Let's play the blame it on Thorin trick. _

" I'm sure the Company have already formed their opinions on you."

" In a system of hierarchy, the one on top will always influence the one on the bottom. This is Thorin Oakenshield, the ass could easily sway their opinions if he wants to."

" If he really _did_ have doubts about you, don't you think the others would have voiced their opinions on you already?"

" What do you mean?" Allyria looked at her intensely, like a hunter with his prey.

" They admires you! All they does is talk about how brave you are. They are very grateful and in awe of your bravery during the trolls incident, as well as the mini fight that you had in the Goblin-town." She exclaimed, her eyes shone with excitement.

" I don't like liars, Marg." _Says the one who's in denial of her feelings for the ass_.

" Why would I lied? I tend to brag about you to others. It's a thing that I do for my best friend." She answered bluntly.

" Where's your modesty, Marg?"

" It's overrated in my opinion." She answered and Allyria smiled broadly.

" Why did I do to deserve a best friend like you?" Allyria laid down again, this time a little bit closer to her.

" Behind every great woman, there is another woman. I just happened to be free of charge." She said cheekily.

" And people say I'm the cocky one." Allyria muttered, and she stuck out her tongue playfully.

" People doesn't need to know that I'm the crazy one of two." She said. It was true. She was never the calm and collected daughter of James Preston whenever she and Allyria were alone. On the contrary, it was Allyria who had always been calm, collected, graceful, and at times, feminine. People didn't need to know that she was the opposite of what she appeared when she and Allyria were alone. _What they doesn't know can't hurt them. _

" Unfortunately so." Allyria murmured and she laughed.

" Ever the depressed, eh?"

" Chronic depression runs in my family, Marg."

" Luckily, the genes skipped you."

" You don't know that." Ally stared at her. " Maybe, that's why I'm a moody bitch sometimes."

" You are not a moody bitch." She stated firmly. " You're very rational, that's all."

" Rationalization can be my way of denying that I'm suffering from depression." Allyria stated logically. _Out of all things, _**_this_**_ is the one you acknowledge your denial._

" The only depression you're suffering in self-denial, sweetie. You are not depressed. Doctor Wilson says so." She reaffirmed her earlier statement.

" Doctor Wilson knows nothing."

" She figured you out after three sessions." She pointed out.

" I figured her out after the first ten minutes!" Ally exclaimed in frustration. " The woman is ambitious, slightly intelligent, confident, gullible, annoying, and down right stupid for letting herself believe that she is better than everyone! Not to mention, getting herself knocked up by a stranger!"

" Some rage you got there, buddy." She remarked, feeling the heat radiating off her best friend.

" Either I let it out or I go and kill that son of a bitch with my guns." Allyria said in a ruthless, dangerous tone.

" Thou shalt not kill." She quoted the Bible, hoping that her best friend will warm up to it.

" Shalt not kill my ass. Killing people is my job's description!" Ally ridiculed.

" Where are we getting with this?" She asked, tired of going around the topic at hand.

" What do you mean?" Allyria pretended like she didn't know what she was talking about.

" Ally. This. What are we going to do?" She stated firmly and seriously.

" Give me an hour to think it through." Allyria answered after a long silence.

" You have to think?" She asked. _It took me a minute or two to decide. I was spontaneity at its best. _

" Unlike you,_ yes_. I think before I do things." Ally subtly mocked her.

" You act as if I don't have a brain."

" You do have a brain. You just don't use it in the right way." Allyria stated and earned herself a punch from her.

" You're raging too?" Allyria didn't even flinched when her fist landed on her arm. _From _**_your_**_ problem with Thorin, you freak of nature. _

" I'm going to go and help the dwarves with dinner. You stay and rationalize your thoughts, all right?" She decided to drop the topic at hand. _There's no use arguing with the freak of nature. _

" Don't mock my rational mind!" Allyria exclaimed as she got up from the bed, and blew her best friend a kiss.

" I don't mock people, darling." She called out as she opened the door. " Try to be fast with your rationalization. Not all of us have time on our hands."

" Sweet bitch." Allyria replied and she chuckled.

" Love you too!" She left after that. Hoping that time will be the vital ingredient in the process of helping Allyria with her emotions. _The dwarves must need an extra pair of hands. Might as well help them make dinner. _

* * *

They ate roasted potatoes that night, the Company had wanted to enjoy the cool air outside so dinner was served outside of the veranda. She had genuinely enjoyed her delicious dinner and constantly praised Bombur for his cooking skills. She was praising him for the fifth time, when he gave her a bowl of sweet honey milk and nuts. _This could be a makeshift dessert. _

" Thank you, Bombur. Your cooking skills never ceased to amaze me." She smiled politely as she ate a spoonful of the temporary dessert. _He would definitely make a good husband. I would get fat if I married him though. _

" You're too kind, Miss Margaery."

" I only speak the truth." She said with a graceful smile. _That and a few lies. _

" She's right." A voice called out just as she was about to eat another spoon of Bombur's delicious dessert. _The Final Judgement is finally here. _

" Miss Allyria!" Bombur replied in the most jolly tone. She didn't want to turn around just yet, instead she remained in her seat, carefully observing her surrounding instead. The dwarves became silence as the sleek footstep of Allyria clicked against the wooden floor. _They're afraid of her too. Or confused about her recent erratic behaviors. _

" Hello, Bombur. Care to served me some of your potatoes? I've heard praises from Marg about your dinner." She didn't need to turn around to see Ally's expression. She could envisioned it in her head, a sly sophisticated inviting smile plastered all over her best friend's face.

" Yes! Please sit!" Bombur exclaimed happily as he took out another plate of roasted potatoes. She could hear Ally's footstep coming closer, slowly approaching her in an animalistic way. _The most dangerous game is my friendship with her!_

" Margaery, would you care to spare me a glance of your attention? I now how busy you are, with all the hosting duties you have taken upon yourself." Allyria was standing next to her now, her best friend draped her arm over her shoulders, in a friendly manner. She didn't know she was holding her breath until Allyria took a seat next to her, at the end of the table, facing Thorin Oakenshield, who was sitting at the head of the table. _I'm too young to be a sacrifice. I'm not even a virgin!_

" Allyria. How you do?" She innocently smiled, but knew that Ally already saw through her act.

" Cut the crap." Ally demanded, getting irritated at her for no apparent reason.

" You-" Allyria effectively cut her off when the latter stood up from her seat, and began to speak. _May God bless Thorin's soul, for he is a good man deep down all those crap. _

" I feel I've been remiss in my duties and behaviors in the Company." Allyria paused to get everybody's attention. The entire table, including the shy Bilbo were focusing their attention on her. She, on the other hand, was carefully removing all sharp and dangerous objects from Ally's reach, not wanting bloodshed to spoiled the peaceful dinner.

" I'm simply experiencing a period of emotional inconsistencies due to the hormones secreted during my menstrual cycle." _Holy Mother of God! I did not see that one coming! _

All she wanted to do was to laugh her ass off at her best friend's explanation for her unreasonable and erratic mood swings. _Final Judgement my ass!_

" As a group consisted of fine gentlemen, I'm sure you will find it in your heart to forgive me and my unforeseen behaviors. I cannot guaranteed that my mood will be stable by tomorrow, but there's always a rainbow after the storm." Allyria smiled brightly, but in a way, extremely cold and calculating. _We're doomed for the next three days if she does have her bloody period. So much for three months!_

" Cheers!" Allyria raised her cup, which was filled with honey-mead, to a crowd of speechless dwarves and a hobbit, as well as a human girl, whose eyes were ridiculing her best friend.

" Wow." Next to her, Kili whispered at the sudden speech. The somber mood that fell upon the Company didn't last long however, because Dori and Nori raised their cups, and the rest soon followed. The only who didn't raise their cups were her and Thorin. For her part, she was too shocked to do anything, but for Thorin, it was another matter. The King under the Mountain stared at her best friend as if Allyria was the only object of his anger and hatred. _Maybe they really hate each other, and I'm just making things up?_

" Margaery. I've come to a decision." Allyria said in a quite tone after the latter sat down, and the Company went back to their respective conversations. _Huh?_

" I'm sorry?" She mumbled for a few seconds.

" I said I've made my decision." Allyria repeated as she ate her dinner.

" Maybe I know the answer?" She asked, treading tenderly on the topic.

" I have decided that whenever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. It's you and me, until the very end." She had never felt more happy and alive as Allyria uttered those words to her. She couldn't stop the smile that was slowly forming on her face. She was truly happy.

" Really?" She asked, wanting to make sure.

" Really. You and me, all right?" Ally winked at her as she sipped her cup.

" You and me, now until death do us part." She stated with a smile.

" Now we're an old married couple, eh?" Allyria remarked and she couldn't help but let out a giggle. It was true, her relationship with Allyria was the longest and the most everlasting out of all of the failed and successful relationships she have had. _Speaking of old married couple. _

" I've put together my will." She said and received odd looks from the Company. Many of them obviously never heard of a will or what it was. But despite their odd glances, the Company didn't care much about her on going conversation with Ally, who remained calm and collected. In fact, her best friend even praised her for it.

" About damn time." Allyria casually replied as she ate her potatoes.

" Do you have one?" She hesitantly asked. _What kind of question is that? She's in the freaking CIA for Pete's sake! Of course, she has a will. _

" Yes, my last will and testament has been approved and will be in effect once I draw my last breath." Allyria answered.

" You talk as if you're going to die." She said, not caring who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

" Death is a human inevitability. We can run from it, but it will catch up to us anyhow. There's no point fearing it, Marg. A lady like you should welcome it with as much grace and kindness as you could."

" Grace and kindness?"

" Yes, how else would you behave at your funeral?" Allyria asked, looking at her ridiculously.

" I wouldn't know since I will be dead." She answered honestly, not knowing how to answer Ally's question.

" Your sarcasm is underrated, my dear."

" Thanks?" She found it hard to be rational and logical like her best friend. _It's a surprise how we last this long with each other. _

" Speaking of death. What are your after-death arrangements?" Allyria looked at her, expecting an answer.

" What?" She stuttered.

" Don't you put in you after-death arrangements on your will?" Allyria was behaving as casual and oblivious as ever.

" No. I just created my will, and it's only a sentence long." She answered, a but stunned at her best friend's casual approach to death.

" May I ask what is your _will_ then?" Allyria stared at her intently, an air of serious started to surround her.

" Everything goes to Ally." She answered, feeling a bit more confident with her statement. However, Allyria was indifferent to it all.

" Ally? That's it?"

" Don't worry. I put it under your legal name." She said, gaining back her confidence.

" My last will and testament is two hundred and thirty pages long." Ally stated, and she literally dropped her mouth. _WHAT THE HELL DID SHE PUT IN THERE? IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS JUST TO THINK OF A FREAKING SENTENCE!_

" H...ho...how?" She stuttered as she looked around the table for signs of support from the Dwarves. Fili and Kili were silent next to her, and were actively listening. While the rest were quite and pretended that they weren't eavesdropping on them.

" As you know, I have a very complicated family, with a bitchy step mom and an ice cube for an uncle, as well as bimbos for cousins. I also have various sources of income as well as many estates under my name around the world. And as part of my inheritance, I also have many charities to taken care of. So, two hundred and thirty pages is quite fitting for someone in my situation." Allyria explain in a logical tone.

" But I wouldn't worry much if I were you." Ally continued, " The only page you should be aware of and pay attention to is page two fifteen."

" What's on page two fifteen then?" She managed to ask.

" It states that if I die without a progeny, then all of my earthy possessions to be inherited by you." Allyria answered. _I'm going to get rich if Ally dies? I'm strangely happy about this. Lord, please forgive me for my greed. _

" But by the protocol of the Parker Group, my estates and wealth will be liquidize and go back to the family's bank account once I died. So you won't get anything but my cars and other physical stuff."

" I say you go and fight for me!" She declared bravely.

" That wouldn't be possible, since protocol is protocol." Allyria flat out answered, but got interrupted by Gandalf, whose absence had been noted by everyone.

" You fools! What did I tell you about being out after nightfall?" The Wizard scolded as he ran across the courtyard to them.

In a mere second, the peace between the Company was broken up by confusion and utter helplessness, but everything fell into place once a roar was heard. _Shit! I completely forgot about Beorn and his anger issues. Better not tell Ally about my mistake!_

" Marg! Into the house. NOW!" Allyria didn't hesitate for a minute and quickly grabbed hold of her hand. The Company were battle ready as well as they hurried inside. She was trying to make sense of the situation at hand, with Allyria pulling and pushing her into the safety of Beorn's house, but everything in her mind stopped and dropped the moment she saw a giant black bear leaped out of the forest and made way towards them, with speed as quick and fast as lightning. _Perhaps, I won't get rich after all. Lord, shine your light upon me. _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Thank you for your time!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter by "REVIEW" **

**Until next time, **

**LawlietLover93 :)**


End file.
